Crave One Name, Two Rhythms, Our Love
by aslongastherearestarsaboveyou
Summary: Full summary in chapter 1. Blaine is a 27 year old sub who's a teacher. He gets a new student - Kurt who is his 16 year old soul mate dom. How will they deal with their relationship and can Blaine adjust to not having total authority in his class anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**This is written for this prompt on the GKM by aalikane -**

In this world soulmates are distinguished by a name on your hands. If your soulmate's name is on your right hand, you're a dom. If your soulmate's name is on your left hand, you're a sub. There's no homophobia any sexuality phobias in the world because it's soulmates... and soulmates are destined for you by fate and who is anyone to challenge fate?

When Blaine woke up on the morning of his 16th birthday, he found the name "Kurt Hummel" written on the palm of his left hand. I don't want his parents to look down upon him for being a sub (because clearly one of his parents has to be a sub as well...) He searches for his soulmate but doesn't find him all throughout highschool and college and he finally resigns himself to give up searching. If his dom is meant to find him, he'll find him.

When Kurt woke up on the morning of his 16th birthday, he found the name "Blaine Anderson" written on the palm of his right hand. He hadn't been anticipating being a Dom, but looking back he did have the controlling demeanour so it wasn't too farfetched. He goes to school and gets bullied for reasons that the author can create (dresses flamboyantly, high pitched voice other reasons?) and finally his father decides to send him to Dalton.

Cue Kurt entering Blaine's classroom and realizing that his sub is his 27 year old teacher. Cue Blaine realizing that his Dom is his 16 year old student.

I want to see how they work that out... There's no law in place to prevent soulmates from being with one another even if they're over 10 years apart in age, and one of them is a child, so I want to see how they deal with their relationship, their positions in life and how Blaine adjusts to realizing that he doesn't have total authority in his own classroom because his Dom is present. ****

**tl;dr: Klaine are soulmates. Blaine is a teacher!sub. Kurt is a student!dom.**

**glee-kink-memedotlivejournaldotom/29310dothtml?thread=37262974 I won't be updating here until much, much after I've updated on the GKM but I will be starting to post past chapters here for anyone who would rather read it here. Updates here will also be much slower than on the GKM - thanks :)**

* * *

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy bir-"_

Blaine grumbled gently as he slammed his hand onto his alarm clock. He realised that his mom must have slipped into his room the night before to set the alarm to play a CD instead of the radio like usual, which was sweet but, he didn't see why she had to set it to play so loudly.

He sighed as he dragged himself into a sitting position and blinked a few times, shaking his head slightly in order to wake himself up more fully. As he sat up, he shook and flexed his left hand to try and get rid of the pins and needles that were throbbing around it from where he must have slept on it.

His mind started to buzz with thoughts of the day ahead, the smell of his birthday pancakes wafting up from the kitchen making him smile as it sunk in fully that it was his birthday. Not just any birthday. His 16th birthday. His marking day. He bit his lip and glanced down at his right hand, feeling his heart swoop at the thought of seeing his sub's name for the first time, wondering how he was going to feel when he finally knew the name of his soul mate. His smile fell from his face and his look turned to confusion when he gazed at his right palm and saw that it was blank.

He turned his hand over in his lap a few times, seeing if it was maybe written on the back instead of the front of but there was nothing. It was blank. His heart sunk. He'd only heard of a few people who lived their lives unmarked, who were destined to go through life alone, helping themselves to find their way instead of having someone else to help them but, being a romantic at heart, he was certain he wouldn't be one of them. He bit his lip again to keep it from trembling at the thought of living his life out alone. He told himself it would be fine. That he'd find a way to cope – it wasn't the end of the world. He wrapped his still tingling left hand around his torso in a self-comforting gesture, hoping it would relax him.

As he ran the palm of his left hand along his arm, he felt it scratch gently at the skin. He frowned in confusion. He played the guitar so it wasn't unusual for his hands to be dry and the tips of his fingers calloused but, this dryness was from his palm, not his fingers. He slowly turned his left hand over and gasped when he saw letters starting to form, spelling out his soul mate's name in small, but permanent, cuts in his skin. He knew that only meant one thing. He wasn't a dom. He was a sub. He raised his eyebrows at the realisation and considered how it, kind of, made sense. Sure, for a 16 year old, he was definitely certain of himself, feeling reasonably comfortable in his own skin for someone of his age. Equally, he may have also had a slight temper, usually bottling up his feelings for so long until he finally released them in an explosion of anger. However, he was also quick to forgive and certainly willing to do anything he could to help anyone who needed it, both of which, he knew, were clear sub traits. Plus, he couldn't deny the sense of calm he felt whenever one of the dominant teachers at school gave him an instruction. It was as if he finally found his place in the world each and every time it happened.

He slowly ran a finger along the cuts, slightly smearing the few drops of blood that were leaking from it. He couldn't quite make out the name yet, just the initials K and H but his stomach flipped and he grinned to himself, knowing that a person existed somewhere in the world that was made just for him and only him. As he gazed at his hand, he noticed that his chest felt slightly different to normal. He couldn't quite explain it but it felt… emptier, somehow. It was a strange feeling and one that made him feel completely uneasy and slightly nauseous.

"Blaine!" He could hear him mom calling to him. "Breakfast's ready, birthday boy!"

Blaine pulled his covers to one side and thanked the heavens that his distraction over his marking had seemed to make his usual morning erection subside so he could quickly pull on some sweats and race downstairs to satisfy his grumbling stomach. He stepped into the kitchen to see his Mom, Lucy, standing at the cooker and his older brother Cooper already at the breakfast bar, stuffing his face with pancakes.

Blaine glanced around the kitchen and grinned at all of the birthday banners that he realised his mom must have put up at the same time as setting his alarm. She spun around, noticing him, and pulled him into a tight hug that almost knocked him off balance, wishing him a happy birthday before promptly pushing him into a seat at the breakfast bar and placing a few blueberry pancakes in front of him.

"A special breakfast for my special boy," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his temple.

"H'ppy b'rfd'y bro," Cooper mumbled, waving his fork at Blaine, as he pushed more of his helping of pancakes into his mouth and grinned as syrup dribbled down his chin slowly.

"That's attractive," Blaine teased before crying out as Cooper flicked a blueberry into his face.

"Enough of _that_, thank you." Lucy said sternly as Cooper, giggling, flicked a second blueberry into Blaine's hair and she fished it out.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be older than me, you sure do act like a five year old." Blaine whispered to Cooper as Lucy turned her back to them.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be sixteen, you sure do _look_like a five year old, shorty!" Cooper shot back, grinning. Blaine glared at Cooper and gritted his teeth.

"So, where's Dad?" Blaine said, starting to cut into his pancakes and purposefully ignoring his brother.

"He had to work," Lucy sighed as she sat down next to him, "but he wished you a happy birthday before he left."

"Yeah, sure he did." Blaine muttered under his breath as he bitterly shoved a section of pancake into his mouth. This wasn't the first time his Dad had missed a birthday breakfast for work and he was certain it wouldn't be the last.

"Don't be like that," she responded firmly. "He's doing it for us, you know that." Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded gently, eating some more pancake as she continued talking. "Anyway, I think we have more important things to focus on today, don't you?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Blaine to laugh gently. "You know… something that might make a _marked_improvement on breakfast, maybe?" Lucy laughed at her own joke and held her hands out on the table. "Come on, show me." She smiled with excitement. It may have been nearly 30 years ago now but she remembered her sixteenth birthday and how excited she was to be marked and to know that she finally belonged to someone. She felt almost the same amount of excitement for her youngest son too.

"Wait!" She rushed out as Blaine started to move his hands towards her. She shut her eyes before she could see which hand he was moving. "I want to be surprised." She explained before wiggling her fingers gently when she didn't feel Blaine's hands instantly press into hers. Blaine slowly placed his left hand, palm facing upwards, into her outstretched hands and watched as she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Submissive." She whispered, stroking his palm soothingly, before pulling Blaine into a tight hug. "Just like me." She pulled away and tried desperately not to start crying over the feeling that her children were growing up just that bit too fast for her liking. Blaine smiled as she smoothed down his hair. "I'm so proud of you… It doesn't hurt too much, does it?" She asked caringly.

"No, it just itches slightly." Blaine shook his head. "But I can't see his name properly yet. Just the initials…" Blaine frowned as he glanced down at his palm, fresh cuts starting to appear and making his hand tingle more.

"Oh you probably won't see it clearly enough until this afternoon." She said as she walked across the kitchen and pulled the first aid box out of one of the cupboards. "I didn't see your father's name until late in the evening of my birthday." Lucy sat down next to Blaine and pulled his hand towards her, using some cotton balls to start cleaning it before carefully placing a few band aids over the cuts and leaning down to gently kiss his hand. Blaine bit his lip and trailed a finger over his left palm.

"So what do I do now?" He asked, hoping that his mother would have the exact answer for how he could find his soul mate now. Once he knew his name, Blaine didn't see any point in wasting any time.

"Honestly?" Lucy asked, raising her eyebrows. Blaine nodded eagerly. "Don't obsess." She answered quietly. "I've known too many people who've spent their lives in misery because they've focussed all of their energy on finding that one special person." Blaine frowned. That was not the answer he wanted. "It'll happen when it happens." She insisted as she saw Blaine's face before telling them that she should call their father to let him know about Blaine's marking.

"Do you have to do that right now?" Blaine asked as she moved to step away.

"Oh definitely," she said with a glint in her eye. "Especially as he owes me ten dollars now," she laughed as she pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead again. "I knew you were your mother's son." She teased before walking out of the kitchen all together, missing Blaine rolling his eyes and flicking a blueberry back at Cooper who had snorted with laughter as she'd walked out.

Blaine glanced at his palm again, feeling fresh cuts appearing every so often, making his hand tingle constantly and he thought about his mother's words. _Don't obsess_. He thought about them as he finished his breakfast and got ready for school. He thought about them all the way to school and throughout the day. He thought about them as he kept gently peeling back the band aid to see if he could make out the name yet. However, he had a problem. He was obsessing. He didn't see how he couldn't and it was made worse at around 3 in the afternoon when finally, _finally_, he could make out the name.

_Kurt Hummel_

He smiled gently as he gazed down at the name of his dom. How could he not obsess when a name that perfect existed and it was etched into his palm? How would it have even been possible for him to stop thinking about the possibility of who Kurt Hummel was, what he looked like, what sort of things he was interested in? Equally, what kind of person would have been able to stop themselves from hurrying straight to the public library immediately after school to look at the records of births in Ohio? Blaine wasn't sure anyone could, which was why he excused himself for doing exactly that.

He shifted in the library seat as he opened the book that listed all of the births under surnames beginning with "Hum" in Ohio. This was exciting. As he turned the pages to "Hummel", he couldn't help but feel his heart and brain buzz with the thought of getting some more information about the boy that he belonged to. He found the right page and his eyes scanned it looking for the names beginning with K. Luckily for him, there was only one. His heart leapt into his throat as he read the name "Kurt Hummel". He held out his palm and peeled back the band aid to make sure that he'd gotten it right and he had. He let his eyes drift over the details of Kurt Hummel.

**Mother: Elizabeth Hummel – Dressmaker  
Father: Burt Hummel – Mechanic  
Place of Birth: Lima, Ohio  
Date of Birth: August 27 1993**

Blaine frowned and re-read the last piece of information. _1993_. That would make this Kurt Hummel… 5 years old! Blaine felt his heart drop as he re-read it. That couldn't be him then, he decided. _It's ok_, he thought to himself. _There must be plenty of Kurt Hummel's in the world. So he's not the one, you'll find him soon._

Except there weren't plenty of Kurt Hummel's around. As Blaine worked his way through school and then through college, he couldn't stop himself from searching, from obsessing and doing the exact opposite of what his mother had asked of him on his sixteenth birthday and he found that, actually, Kurt Hummel's were rare creatures. He was almost glad that the name wasn't as common as Smith or Jones or he felt certain he would've felt like there would be no chance but then having too many Kurt Hummels was maybe equally as bad as having not enough. It was made worse as he gained access to the internet as he grew older, and then to Facebook. It was so easy, then, of an evening, to search for Kurt's name on Google or Facebook. He would feel his heart flip every time he found a new entry with that name on it, only to feel it drop again once he contacted the person and had them inform him that his was not the name on their right palm.

As the years moved on, his originally fresh cuts, faded into scars and begun to look more and more like everyone else's, more like the pictures that they'd been shown in school as they were taught about the markings, the two different types of people and what they meant. He could still see Kurt's name clearly but now, it was worse, because he was a part of him. Every time he looked at that name, he felt the emptiness in his chest where he knew Kurt's love should have been. Every time he touched himself, he purposefully used his left hand, imagining what it would feel like if it was actually Kurt gently pumping at his cock. It was slowly driving him crazy and, it got to a point where he was close to giving up until, one evening, just before he graduated from college with his teaching degree, one Kurt Hummel that he'd contacted, all the way in Switzerland, had told him that his name was on his right palm. He'd even shown him a photograph as proof and Blaine had cried with relief as, sure enough, he saw a, albeit grainy, photograph of someone's palm with his name etched into it. He'd booked a flight for the next day and instantly travelled to meet Kurt, his body buzzing with excitement.

Really, he should've seen it coming. He was young and good-looking and letting anyone who would listen know about who he was searching for. He should've thought before instantly pulling this Kurt Hummel into his arms and kissing him at the airport, telling him how long he'd been waiting for him. He should've considered the empty feeling he still had as he let this Kurt Hummel tear his clothes from him as soon as they got back to his apartment. He definitely should've checked this Kurt's hand before he allowed himself to be dominated by him. Before he'd been pressed against a wall and had been brought to orgasm, coming all over their stomachs as he cried out Kurt's name.

If he had thought of those things he also, then, wouldn't have been surprised to find that, when he curled up into Kurt's side on his bed, as he slept, and he absent-mindedly glanced at his right hand, moving his fingers to run along the scar, it wasn't his name that he saw.

_Jonathon Miller_

Blaine pulled his fingers away as if he'd been burned and stared at the name for a few seconds, feeling his stomach churn and his heart racing as he stared at the unfamiliar words. He sat up quickly, suddenly feeling nauseous and so angry, humiliated even, at being tricked.

"What's up, baby?" 'Kurt' stirred and moved to pull Blaine back towards him. Blaine shuffled quickly away from his touch, shuddering at the thought of his hands even coming close to him again. He hurried to grab his clothes and pull them back on as quickly as he could. "Where are you going, sweetheart?" 'Kurt' asked, smiling a, what Blaine now saw to be, very sly smile. "I wanted to fuck you some more before dinner." He crawled along the bed towards Blaine, who now started to panic slightly, not knowing who on earth this person was but wanting to do whatever he could to just get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Jonathon Miller!" Blaine cried out, not knowing how else he could express what the problem was in his panicked state. He saw a flicker of recognition in 'Kurt's' eyes as he realised that Blaine had seen the mark. Blaine scooped up his belongings as fast as he could and rushed out of the apartment, not caring to check if 'Kurt's' name was even Kurt. He didn't care even if it was. Either way he'd been tricked. Either way, it wasn't _his_Kurt.

As he hailed a cab and ordered it to go to the nearest airport, Blaine made the decision, then and there, to give up looking. He knew he couldn't go through this again and he was about to graduate. He had to focus on his career and, whoever Kurt Hummel was, he would have to come and find Blaine now. Blaine sniffed gently and viciously wiped away a few tears as he made his decision. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be and Blaine wasn't going to waste any more time searching.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, look!" Kurt strode into the kitchen and slammed his right hand down onto the dining table, palm facing upwards.

"Good morning to you, too." Burt answered, an amused smile playing on his lips. "And happy birthday, I might add."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." Kurt dismissed the wishes with a wave of his left hand. "_Look!_" He pushed his right hand further towards his father insistently.

"Oh, I see your marking has started to come through!" Burt smiled, glancing at Kurt's hand and trying to act nonchalantly. "Congratulations."

"Ok but, do you notice anything unusual about my marking, Dad? Anything maybe a little bit _strange_?" Kurt wiggled his fingers, getting incredibly frustrated at the fact that his Dad seemed to be missing, what he thought, was completely obvious.

"Nope." Burt glanced at the marking. "Looks like everyone else's to me. Why, does it hurt?"

"Yes, Dad, yes it really hurts but that's not what I'm talking about." Kurt said, exasperated, pushing his hand closer to Burt. "Look, Dad, look. You sure you can't see anything unlikely about my marking, anything _unexpected_?"

"I mean, I guess it's bleeding slightly more than usual…" Burt said with a glint in his eye. Of course he noticed what Kurt was talking about but he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to play with his son a little bit.

"It's on my right hand, Dad!" Kurt burst out, not able to keep going with Burt's game anymore. "My right! Meaning I'm a dom…"

"Oh, that!" Burt said overly-dramatically. "You're right, that's a _huge_ surprise!" Kurt rolled his eyes, catching onto Burt's sarcastic tone as he continued. "I can't imagine how that happened? Should we take you to the doctor, do you think?" Maybe there some kind of surgery they can do? Y'know cut it off of that hand and put it on the other?" He picked up Kurt's right hand and turned it over, pretending to inspect it. "Although, I don't know, it looks like it's on there good and proper…"

"You're not funny." Kurt rolled his eyes and snatched his hand back. "Like, really not funny."

"I don't see what your problem is, kiddo. I mean, you've always been kind of strong minded so it isn't really that much of a surprise. Plus you know that no-one really cares about this stuff anyway." Burt spoke fondly as Kurt sat down on a chair across from him and grabbed a few tissues to wipe up the blood that had started to seep through.

"Some people do." Kurt nodded. He wasn't completely oblivious to the divide that sometimes stood between subs and doms. Sure, things had come on a lot in the years with subs now being allowed to vote and work the same as doms but there were still some differences. There were still rumours of subs being paid less than doms even if they were doing the same job. Or some doms assuming that it was a sub's role to be at home, cooking and cleaning and waiting for their dom.

"Not the people that matter." Burt answered simply and Kurt was grateful that he hadn't been brought up in that kind of environment. Burt had always treated Kurt's mother, Elizabeth, with all the respect she deserved; ensuring that she was making her own decisions just as much as Burt was being dominant.

"I know," Kurt shrugged. "It's just I always kind of assumed I was one way and it's just… weird, I guess to think that I'm not who I thought I was." Burt reached for a drawer in a unit near them, pulled out a band aid and handed it to his son.

"Trust me, son, there are gonna be plenty of times in your life when you'll feel like that again. Don't worry about it too much."

"Ok." Kurt nodded as he stuck the band aid over his hand.

"Plus, I'm not an idiot. I know how lonely you are. It must be a good feeling to finally know there's someone out there for you, right?" Burt raised his eyebrows, trying to get his son to look on the brighter side of things.

"Yeah, I suppose." Kurt said with a sigh.

"Can you see the name yet?"

"I can just about make out the surname Anderson but not the first yet. It's such a common name though, I'll never find him." Kurt sighed again.

"I wouldn't think like that, kiddo. When fate wants it to happen, it'll happen." Burt shrugged his shoulders.

"Like it happened with you and Mom?"

"Exactly." Kurt nodded. He got it. They'd been told so many times in school about the markings and what they meant. They'd been warned to not try looking for their soul mate and that they'd come to them. They'd also been told that just because they had soul mates didn't mean that things would necessarily work out for them. Sometimes people ended up with partners that weren't their soul mates and, apparently, that was ok. Kurt was determined that, that wouldn't happen to him, though. He was going to make it work with his soul mate, no matter what.

"Now," Burt started, feeling like the conversation was cleared up, "you might be too old for the birthday bumps anymore but how about cake for breakfast? Just this once?"

"No." Kurt shook his head and laughed. "You know that's more for you than it is for me. Don't you think oatmeal would be a better,_healthier_ choice?"

"Yes I do, but I also think it tastes like cardboard." Burt laughed as Kurt got up to start making them some breakfast. "No, seriously, I'm not eating that stuff. I'm gonna make some bacon, if you want some?" Kurt glared at his father and sighed.

"I'm fine with oatmeal, thanks." He answered seriously before eating quickly and going to get ready for school.

As soon as he arrived in the halls of McKinley High, Kurt was accosted by his friends Mercedes and Rachel.

"Happy birthday!" Rachel practically sung into his ear as Kurt pulled books from his locker. She pressed a small box with a bow into his hands. "It's from both of us." She grinned as Kurt tried to pull the tight lid off of the box. Rachel clasped her hands to her chest and bounced around on the spot trying really hard not to help Kurt open the box quicker than he already was. Mercedes rolled her eyes watching him.

"Dammit, Kurt, open it before she explodes." Mercedes laughed, gesturing to Rachel who was grinning with excitement. He finally managed to get the lid off to reveal a gorgeous, small silver pocket watch. It had light lace like patterns in the silver casing and, when Kurt flipped it open, Mercedes and Rachel had gotten it engraved.

"Happy 16th Birthday, Kurt love Barbara and Effie." Kurt read aloud, fondly. "You guys, this is amazing, thank you!" He pulled them both towards him and hugged them tightly before placing the watch carefully back in it's box and putting it into his locker for safe-keeping.

"Wait, there's more." Mercedes said with a smile as she pulled out a small cupcake and let Rachel push a candle in it and light it. "We thought we'd also give you a wish but you have to do it quickly so we don't get told off for starting fires or something." Mercedes rolled her eyes as Kurt smiled. He shut his eyes tightly and leant forwards to blow the candle out, wishing only for the next solo in Glee Club.

As if he'd been summoned, their Glee Club teacher, Mr Schuester walked round to the corner to hurry them off to class. They saw him notice the candle in the cake but, seemingly, choose not to say anything before encouraging them to leave for class soon so that they weren't late.

"Oh and don't be late to Glee this afternoon, I've got a great theme I think you'll be excited about!" Mr Schuester said happily as he walked away from them.

"Oh great, a theme, we haven't had one of _those_ in a while." Kurt said sarcastically out of the corner of his mouth as they waved to Mr Schuester as he walked off.

"Kurt!" Rachel elbowed him. "You never know, he might have finally taken my suggestion to do a week dedicated to Patti LuPone's entire back catalogue and as such, I will be following in Miss LuPone's footsteps and asking that no photo's or videos are taken of me when I inevitably perform the most famous song from her role as Eva Peron, Don't Cry for Me Argentina. Except I do want you to cry for me because I'm not sure you'll be able to help yourselves!" Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and giggled.

"Ok, Rachel." Mercedes said sarcastically, hooking her arm around Rachel's.

"Whatever you say." Kurt followed, rolling his eyes. He called to his friends as they started to walk off to class that he'd catch up with them in a minute and turned to put the cupcake into his locker too. As he shut the metal door again, he felt a strong weight push into his back and shove him forwards into his locker, forcing him to drop his books.

"Happy birthday, _Gleek_!" The voice of Karofsky, one of the football team, spat into his ear. He heard laughing and the distinct slap of a high five as they walked away from him. Kurt sighed and leant against his locker for a second to steady himself. This wasn't the first time this had happened and probably wouldn't be the last but, Kurt didn't think it was ever going to stop hurting. He stepped back to pick up his books and noticed a small smudge of red on his locker, where he'd leant his forehead on it. He quickly moved his hand to his head, where it had banged against the locker and, pulling back, saw blood on his fingers.

"Dammit." He said in a hushed voice, glancing around to see if anyone else had noticed before quickly rushing into the nearest restroom to clean up. He managed to stem the small flow of blood with some toilet tissue before placing the spare band aid he had for his hand over the cut. He rushed quickly back to his locker and grabbed a hat that he'd left in there from a Glee Club costume that he'd forgotten to take home yet and thanked his past self for being so forgetful. Satisfied that the hat covered the band aid well enough that no-one would ask any questions, he rushed to his next class.

The same thing happened again a few times each day for a few weeks. It was almost regular each day. So much so that Kurt was surprised that he didn't get used to it. Once at the beginning of the day, then again at lunchtime and then another at the end of the day, just as he was putting his books away into his locker. Each time the shoves gradually got rougher and more forceful and each time was followed by some kind of insult about his outfit, or being in Glee Club, or how feminine he was.

One afternoon, about a month after his birthday Kurt had turned around to leave and Karofsky had slammed right into him, much stronger than before, pushing him hard up against his locker and forcing Kurt to lose his footing and slide to the floor. Kurt took a few deep, shuddering breaths as he landed on the floor. He breathed deeply to try and stop himself from crying. He'd been bullied almost constantly since he started at McKinley but it was just getting worse and he was getting sick of it. He breathed deeply again and noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the name on his right hand, which had now started to heal but not fully yet. It still looked red raw and fresh, although it hadn't hurt in quite a while. Kurt re-read the name, which he'd been doing constantly since he could see it fully on the evening of his birthday.

_Blaine Anderson_

It dawned on him that Blaine, being his sub, was going to need protecting one day. He was going to need Kurt to be strong and dominant and know what to do in difficult situations. Situations like these, maybe. Kurt pushed himself up onto his feet as best as possible, still feeling slightly dazed and winded from the shove. He knew now that he was a dom and, he felt, it was about time he started acting like it. Even if it was just in preparation for Blaine. He hardened his jaw and set off along the corridor following Karofsky all the way to the dom's changing rooms.

"What is your problem?" Kurt yelled, rushing through the door and causing Karofsky to spin around and face him.

"These are the dom changing rooms, Hummel. No subs allowed." Karofsky spoke bitterly.

"Is that why you keep picking on me, Karofsky? Because you think I'm too much like a sub for your liking?"

"If you're gonna be in that stupid Glee Club and sing and dance around like a sub, then I'll treat you like one." Karofsky squared up to him and Kurt gulped, trying to stand tall himself and show that he wasn't afraid.

"Well guess what, Karofsky?" Kurt said, narrowing his eyes as he stepped closer to his bully and held up his right hand. "I'm not a sub." Kurt followed Karofsky's eyes as they glanced at his palm. Out of nowhere, Karofsky's anger seemed to overtake him and he bunched his fist up tightly and punched Kurt straight into his jaw. Kurt's head whipped to the side and he fell to the floor with the impact of it as he saw Karofsky bunch his fist again and pull it back, moving to punch him again.

"Stop!" Kurt yelled out as strongly as possible, curling into a ball and screwing his eyes shut. He didn't see, then, Karofsky's fist pause almost instantly in the air as he called out. He also didn't see Karofsky's whole body shake as he unclenched his fist and stepped away. Kurt, not feeling the second punch that he'd been expecting, glanced up to see Karofsky had moved away slightly. Kurt was confused and didn't quite understand what was happening, although he had an idea. He glared up at Karofsky with more determination and spoke forcefully, dropping his voice low. "Step away." He commanded, with as much force as his body would allow him and gasped as Karofsky shuffled backwards.

Karofsky glared at Kurt in shock and terror before leaning into Kurt's face.

"If you tell anyone about this… I will _kill_ you." He spat out before rushing out of the room and suddenly, Kurt started to understand. Karofsky was a sub and he definitely wasn't happy about it. Kurt's body shuddered slightly, still feeling the strong throb in his jaw and he shifted his weight so that he was sitting upright. He leant his head back against the wall that he was resting on and took a deep breath. It was the first time he'd ever dominated anyone. And that someone was Karofsky, his bully. He let a tear fall down his cheek and he bit his lip hard at the realisation. It was bad enough that he felt so alone anyway without having something like that happen. He shuffled to his feet so that he could get out of there as quickly as possible, feeling sick as he looked around the changing room.

He managed to get to his car quickly and without anyone seeing him as most people had either left for the day, or were already in their after school clubs. He sped home and ran straight into his bedroom and into the en-suite so that he could shower. He couldn't get the sick, heavy feeling out of his chest that dominating Karofsky had given him so he let the water rush over him heavily, turning the dials so that it was just a little bit too hot. He let the water run heavily over his back, slowly working his muscles so that they finally relaxed and he let out a loud sob, leaning against the wall of the shower and pressing his forehead against the cool tile as he cried more and louder.

"Kurt?" A voice called out behind him. Kurt turned his head to see Burt standing there looking at him with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Dad!" Kurt squeaked and pressed himself against the wall, trying to cover himself up. "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you crying and I wanted to see if you're ok, what are those marks on your back?" Burt said, almost merging the two sentences together as he spoke. Kurt bit his lip again and, still pressing his forehead to the tiled wall, turned his head away from Burt, hoping that he wouldn't see the fresh set of tears that had started to fall.

"Th-they're nothing." He mumbled, not convincingly. Burt stood there for a few more moments taking in the dark bruises on his son's back and arms, feeling something nasty in his gut telling him that they weren't accidental.

"I think you should finish showering and then come upstairs, please." Burt said firmly. "We're gonna talk about this." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Kurt on his own and dreading the conversation that was ahead.

Kurt took his time in showering, trying to delay the discussion for as long as possible and ended up doing everything twice before finally giving in and getting out of the shower. He slowly got dressed and walked upstairs to where his father was sitting and waiting for him.

"Sit down." Burt said gravely as he noticed Kurt walk into the room. "Now… I need to ask you a few questions, and I need you to be completely honest with me, ok?" Kurt nodded gently to show he understood. "Right. Firstly, I need you to tell me where the marks came from, Kurt?"

"Some kids at school." Kurt mumbled, not looking up at his father.

"Which kids?" Burt asked. Kurt stayed silent. "_Which kids, Kurt?_" Burt asked again, more insistently.

"Just Karofsky mostly. Sometimes the other football jocks join in but, it's mostly him and… and…" Kurt felt himself starting to tear up again.

"And what, Kurt?" Burt shifted closer to him so he could rest a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, son, you can talk to me."

"W-we were in the dom changing rooms a-and he was telling me I shouldn't b-be there because I was a sub and I showed him that I wasn't and… and… he hit me…" Kurt sobbed gently as Burt pulled him towards his chest and held on tightly.

"It's ok, Kurt, it's gonna be fine." Burt squeezed tightly at Kurt's shoulders. "Did anything else happen?" He asked, pulling away to look Kurt in the eyes. Kurt avoided his eye contact once more, sniffing gently as he thought back to what had happened.

"H-he tried to hit me again and I told him to stop and… I-I didn't know, Dad… I didn't know…" Kurt bent over and put his head in his hands, feeling sick again at the thought of what had happened.

"What didn't you know Kurt?"

"He's a sub… I-I dominated him…" Kurt huffed loudly before continuing in a small voice. "I've never done that before." He mumbled into his arms. "It wasn't supposed to be like that my first time… I thought it was supposed to be intimate and special but… but I didn't know… it was an accident…" Burt sighed and held Kurt tightly into his chest again. This was not what he wanted for him and something had to be done about it. "He told me that if I told anyone, he'd… he'd kill me…" Kurt continued gravely and Burt felt blood rush around his ears as he tried to hold back his anger at how stupid kids could be.

"Have you told any of your teachers about these bullies?"

"I did before but none of them care. They don't listen anyway." Kurt said sadly. Burt pulled away and looked at him almost disbelievingly that the people who were supposed to be looking after him there were doing nothing.

"How long has this been going on?" Burt asked as Kurt shrugged.

"Probably about a year…" Burt sighed, trying to take in all the information he'd received over the previous five minutes.

"That's it," he said decidedly before sitting back up. "Tomorrow morning, I'll be coming to school with you and letting your principal know that you'll no longer be attending their school." Kurt's head shot up and his mouth fell open with shock.

"What? No…" Kurt's heart raced. Surely his Dad couldn't just pull him out of school that quickly? Surely there would have to be procedures that would stop it from happening? As much as he hated the bullying at McKinley, he loved his friends more and that feeling, at that moment, was overpowering any thoughts of leaving.

"I'm sorry, Kurt but I can't let you keep going there if you're going to be in danger every day. If your teachers aren't prepared to do something to make this stop, then I will."

"No, Dad, I'm not. It's fine!" Kurt argued, desperate for Burt to change his mind.

"It's not fine, Kurt!" Burt responded sternly, raising his voice slightly. "You're being physically and emotionally abused and no-one there is doing anything about it! You had your first time of dominating someone, something that's supposed to be special, forced out of you against your will! I'm not going to change my mind about this!"

"But what about my friends? And Glee Club?" Kurt asked, still stunned.

"You'll make new friends. Plus they can see you outside of school." Burt offered. Kurt opened his mouth to speak again but Burt interrupted, now sterner than before. "You're transferring, Kurt. End of story." He walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Kurt on the couch, considering what a transfer was going to mean for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine hadn't always wanted to be a teacher. Just before he went to college he was set on becoming a lawyer. He wanted to change things, to make a difference. Ideally, considering the trust fund that had been prepared for him, he was going to work pro bono and really help people. However, when it came to actually choosing colleges and going further with his career, his father had made it quite clear that he felt that the law was no place for a sub and wouldn't Blaine much rather do a job more befitting his qualities? The way Robert Anderson had tried to delicately say qualities instead of being honest and saying that he thought subs were weak and wouldn't be up for the fighting that they would have to do as lawyers made Blaine's heart thump irrationally. Lucy, also being a traditionalist, had agreed with her husband.

"It's not that there's anything wrong with being a submissive, darling," she had said, sitting next to him and stroking his curly hair while Robert stood and paced in front of them, "but we have different personalities, different demeanours to dominants. There are just certain things in this life that we aren't cut out to do!"

"You don't know that!" Blaine had spat out. "That's just old-fashioned, markist thinking! Subs can do exactly the same things that doms can, just as well, and sometimes better! Mom," Blaine glanced at her pleadingly, "I know you love being a house-sub but that's just not for me."

"I know, Blaine, I know," Lucy had said, grabbing his hands compassionately, "which is why we're even allowing you to go to college."

"I didn't want to have to say this, Blaine," Robert had said, rubbing the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "But, you know, we are the ones who are paying for college for you. Therefore, it is ultimately our choice what you study, or even _if_ you study…" Blaine glared at his father as if he'd been slapped and Robert sighed. His youngest son had never been one to just fall in line with whatever they said, he was always more strong minded than he would expect a sub to be and, up until now, he'd allowed it. He thought sometimes that maybe that had been a mistake. Maybe allowing Blaine to believe that it was ok for submissives to be independent and speak out of turn was not right. This was one of those times.

In some ways Blaine knew what his father was saying was right; if they wanted to, they could stop him going to college all together. They could tell him to find a nice, unattached dom and settle down, have children. No, they might not be soul mates but it would be ok. They made it work so why couldn't he? He felt a lump starting to form in his throat. He might have been submissive but, he was still human, still allowed to have dreams and ambitions, regardless of his natural qualities.

"What about teaching?" His mother had asked gently, trying to calm the situation down and placate both men. "You'll be able to make a difference still, just like you want to, but in a more… _fitting_ way…"

That was how Blaine had ended up getting his teaching degree and how he'd ended up teaching at Dalton Academy for Male Doms. When he'd been applying for jobs after college, he saw that Dalton had a zero-tolerance bullying policy and strived to bring the students up to be gentlemen and respectful of each other and of their subs. Seeing that on their website, Blaine had applied instantly, considering that, he might not be a lawyer but, at least at that school, he would be able to help mould the boys into being good doms. He'd be able to make sure that they were well aware that markist, traditional attitudes, like his parent's, were wrong and maybe help to, finally, end it altogether.

After Blaine had got the job as English Teacher, he hadn't for a second regretted it. He enjoyed the students and how eager they all were to learn. It helped that not only did most of them come from wealthy backgrounds, so were taught to be respectful anyway, but that they had to keep up a certain GPA to be allowed to continue attending so they were all incredibly hard working. Unfortunately, a lot of them also came from traditional backgrounds but, he liked a challenge and adapted his teaching methods to suit. No, Blaine didn't regret teaching at Dalton for a second. Until now, that is.

"I'm sorry… could you repeat that please?" Blaine asked as he sat in front of the Dalton Academy principal.

"I said, you have a new student arriving today." Principal Collins repeated.

"Yes, sorry," Blaine grinned. "I heard that bit. I meant the name, could you repeat the name?"

"Oh, yes, it's…" Principal Collins looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him and scanned it trying to find the name of the student again. "Kurt Hummel." He read out definitively.

_Oh._ Blaine thought to himself as he heard the name for a second time and swallowed thickly, his heart feeling like it was in his throat suddenly. _It's fine. Stay calm, Blaine. You have no way of knowing he's the right Kurt Hummel._

"So, he arrives today and has your class as his last lesson. He's a boarder too so I'm going to need you to show him where his dorm is, go over any rules… You know, the usual stuff." Principal Collins waved his hands as he spoke and saw that Blaine didn't seem to be paying much attention to him. "…Mr Anderson?" Blaine shook his head slightly and focussed back on the principal.

"How's that spelt?" He asked out of the blue.

"How's what spelt?"

"The name… Just… just so I can put him onto my roll call." The principal narrowed his eyes slightly, noticing how funny Blaine was acting but not quite being able to put his finger on why.

"K-U-R-T-H-U-M-M-E-L" Blaine's eyes widened for a second before he nodded, almost to himself, and swallowed again.

"He's transferring because he was bullied quite badly in his old school so, it'll be worth keeping a close eye on him and making sure he settles in ok." Principal Collins said seriously.

"Ok." Blaine nodded again and got up to leave.

"Uh… Mr Anderson?" Principal Collins laughed slightly at Blaine's quick movement. Blaine turned back around. "You'll need Mr Hummel's dorm room key." He waved it in the air and raised his eyebrows in amusement at how flustered Blaine seemed to be. _Typical sub_, he thought to himself as he watched Blaine walk towards him.

"Right. Yes. Sorry." Blaine said before grabbing the key and leaving the room. _It's probably not him,_ he repeated to himself continuously as he walked to his classroom to start teaching for the day.

***

"And here's where we have English." Wes gestured into the classroom that was quickly being filled by students. "You'll be pleased to know that it's our last class for the day."

"Thank god." Kurt smiled humourlessly. "The sooner I get out of this stupid polyester uniform and into something natural, the better." Wes smiled at him as Kurt tugged on the edge of the heavy blazer.

"Look, Kurt, I know you weren't overly excited about transferring from your old school," Wes started.

"And having to wear the same as everyone else," Kurt interrupted.

"And having to wear the same as everyone else," Wes repeated, laughing. "But, trust me, give it time and I'm certain you'll learn to love it here just as much as your old school."

"I doubt it," Kurt smiled gently. "But thanks for helping me out with my first day, I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Wes answered as they watched the other students file into the classroom. He was about to step into the classroom when he suddenly felt Kurt's hand grip his arm tightly.

"Who is _that_?" Kurt asked, his mouth hanging open as he gazed into the classroom. There was a young man walking around the room, placing paper on everyone's desk and Kurt was certain that he was quite possibly the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He had dark hair that had been gelled down but Kurt could tell it was naturally curly because some strands had started to, adorably, fall loose from the gel. He wore fitted pants and a sweater vest/bow tie combination that couldn't have made him look more like a teacher if he tried. Kurt was impressed by the fact that the shade of red that he'd picked, matched his tanned skin perfectly. He assumed it was on purpose because a good sense of fashion was the only thing that, he felt, could have made this guy more perfect so he was happy to, in his mind, assign him that quality. Along with assuming that he was kind, gentle, funny and intelligent too. Wes followed his gaze and sighed a laugh when he saw who Kurt was staring at.

"Oh that's our teacher, Mr Anderson."

"Anderson." Kurt repeated, still gazing into the room. "Wow." He breathed out and felt his shoulders relax for the first time that day as he stared at the beautiful man in front of them. "My soul mate's last name is Anderson," he said dreamily. "Imagine if _he_was my soul mate… I could die right now and be happy…" Wes rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Unlikely." He said. "Not that you'd ever find out anyway…" Kurt furrowed his brow and turned to Wes, slipping back to reality.

"Why not?"

"Well because no-one's ever seen him without his gloves on." Wes shrugged and gestured towards the teacher, watching as Kurt turned back to look into the classroom and saw that Mr Anderson was, in fact, wearing a pair of simple black gloves. How had he not noticed that before?

"Why is he wearing gloves when he's indoors?" Kurt frowned, still gazing at Mr Anderson.

"It's because he says that he doesn't want his students to know if he's a dom or a sub. Something about how it shouldn't matter because he should be treated the same either way." Kurt's heart felt like it was melting as Wes spoke. He was positively perfect.

"But wouldn't everyone know he was a sub because he'd follow the student's orders?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. Any subs that have met their soul mate only follow their orders and no others and, if they haven't met their soul mate, they tend to work on building up resilience to orders. It's kind of a self-defence thing," Wes shrugged, "otherwise they'd be at anyone's mercy. Didn't they teach you that in health class?" He frowned and Kurt shook his head.

"The health classes at McKinley weren't exactly the most modern and advanced of lessons." Kurt said sarcastically. "They mostly focussed on how to be good subs or how to look after your sub rather than any kind of sub independence."

"Well, you'll learn more than that here." Wes smiled. "So either way, no-one knows yet if he's dom or sub. We've got a bet going though, I've got ten dollars on him being dom but my friend Thad is certain he's sub."

_Mine_, Kurt thought suddenly as Wes talked and he watched Mr Anderson walking around the classroom. He blinked hurriedly as the word popped into his head, surprising him. It was strange. Obviously Mr Anderson wasn't _his_ so Kurt couldn't quite understand why his brain seemed to insist that he was. Kurt tried changing the subject to attempt to get the thought out of his head.

"So, anyway," Kurt started, clearing his throat, "how do I find out where my dorm is?"

"Oh, Mr Anderson will probably show you because he's your last class for today. Principal Collins always gets the last teacher of the day to do that for their new students." Kurt turned back to gaze at Mr Anderson once more. "…Is that going to be ok?" Wes asked him cautiously. This new kid was really, really strange.

"Yes," Kurt sighed once more. "He can show me to my bedroom any day." Wes laughed and pulled Kurt into the room by his elbow now that all the other students had entered and were starting to sit down.

"Come on, you'd best let him know that you're here." Kurt's heart raced as Wes pushed him to the front of the classroom before leaving to take his seat and Mr Anderson looked up at him and smiled. He had the most beautiful warm, hazel eyes that Kurt had ever seen and it made his stomach flip in a way that he really wasn't used to.

"Hi?" Mr Anderson said, looking up at Kurt, questioningly.

"H-hi…" Kurt smiled and almost giggled unashamedly, feeling overwhelmed and nervous all at the same time at having to talk to someone so attractive. They paused and Kurt stood just looking at his teacher for a few moments.

"Can I help you?" Mr Anderson smiled at him, slightly confused as to why he was standing there not saying anything.

"I-I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt said, holding his hand out to shake, timidly. His teacher really was gorgeous and Kurt assumed that, that must have been the reason why his body felt like it was about to start trembling any second. He saw Mr Anderson's eye widen slightly and flash with something unrecognisable before reaching out to shake his hand in return.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt Hummel had the most beautiful eyes known to man. At least that was what Blaine had decided in the few seconds that he'd been standing there staring at them. They were a deep blue and the biggest eyes he'd ever seen; so full of innocence and intelligence at the same time. Blaine felt something stir in his chest, as if it was starting to feel fuller. He realised he'd been holding on to Kurt's hand for a few seconds longer than what should be acceptable and pulled his hand away quickly.

_It might not be him, stop getting your hopes up_, he told himself. He cleared his throat before speaking, hoping to keep some kind of authority in his voice even though he was completely blown away by the stunning boy in front of him.

"Welcome to the class, Kurt. I trust that you've been given the syllabus for this semester?" Blaine said as Kurt gazed at him and nodded. "Excellent, well, if you can take a seat now and, after the class we'll go over anything you need to know and I'll be showing you to your dorm as well, ok?" Blaine said kindly. Kurt nodded again and turned away to find a seat. Blaine turned around to start writing on the board and felt his whole body flush when, from behind him, he heard Kurt whisper to another student, "I think I'm going to like this class." He turned back around, trying not to grin uncontrollably and started the lesson.

Blaine always prided himself on the fact that, no matter what, he was a professional. Whether there was a sudden fire alarm, or if a student had pissed him off, he was able to keep his cool and lead all of the students as best he could. It made him, then, even more angry at himself that he couldn't keep hidden how obviously flustered he was. It was distracting enough that Kurt was so goddamn beautiful without the thought of who he could be on top of that. Blaine spent the entire lesson stumbling over his words every time he caught Kurt's eyes and continuously dropping things on the ground, fumbling as he bent over to pick them back up again. He was relieved when, just as he dropped a stack of homework assignments that had just been handed to him by the students, the bell finally rang to signify the end of the class. He sighed as he dismissed his class and fell to his knees, bending over to collect the paper together.

He heard the students shuffling towards the door, eager to leave for the day and was surprised when a pair of long legs stopped in front of him and bent down.

"Let me help with that," Kurt smiled as he got onto the ground with Blaine and started to collect papers. Blaine made a conscious effort not to look up at him, hoping to hide the fact that his cheeks were now burning a deep crimson colour at Kurt being so close to him. Close enough that he could smell the aftershave that he was wearing. Close enough that, if he wanted to, Kurt could reach out and touch Blaine which, Blaine wasn't going to deny, was something that had been playing on his mind for the past hour. Their fingers brushed as they both reached for the same sheet of paper and Blaine felt a tingle travel all the way up his arm and into his chest. He pulled his hand away quickly, feeling like it wasn't very appropriate for him to be feeling like this towards a student. _Unless he's your soul mate_, his brain interjected. Blaine picked up the last of the paper and quickly stood up, leaving Kurt on the floor, glancing up at him with confusion while Blaine resisted the urge to bend back down and run his fingers through Kurt's chestnut brown hair.

_God you look good on your knees_, Blaine thought to himself before rolling his eyes at himself and turning away suddenly. Clearly, if he kept looking at Kurt, his brain wasn't going to play fair and it was going to make it really, really difficult to stay professional.

"W-what are you still doing here, Kurt?" Blaine said, feeling completely overwhelmed and like his mind was full of electricity.

"Oh… uhm… you said you'd be showing me to my dorm?" Kurt asked hesitantly, getting to his feet as Blaine remembered what the principal had asked of him.

"Oh… God… yes, of course." Blaine smiled. "Just… just follow me." He said and quickly grabbed his messenger back, slinging it over his shoulders before leaving the room, not looking back and only assuming that Kurt was following him.

He hurried through the halls of Dalton, not wanting to be alone with Kurt for any longer than he had to be. He could hear Kurt's quick footsteps behind him, trying to keep up and so he knew that he was fine to keep going. They eventually stopped outside one of the dorm rooms and Blaine fished the key out of his pocket.

"Ok," Blaine spun round just as Kurt, a little breathlessly, joined him. "Here's your key, I hope you settle in well." He smiled hurriedly before turning to leave because he was certain that, if he didn't, his brain or heart or both might have exploded then and there.

"Mr Anderson, wait." Kurt looked at him, confused as he took the key. "Aren't… aren't there rules and stuff you need to tell me?" Blaine sighed. Of course there were but that would mean staying there for longer and looking into those eyes and trying not to kiss a student that probably wasn't his soul mate. He managed to keep those thoughts to himself, though, and instead just nodded as Kurt slipped the key into the lock, opened the door to his dorm and walked in.

"It's big," Kurt said with amazement as he looked around the room with a smile. Blaine flushed, trying not to think about what those words would possibly mean if they were in a more intimate position and watched him fondly as Kurt walked around, getting used to the new surroundings. Kurt delicately ran his hands along the mahogany furniture that had been provided for him, as he took in the space before turning back to Blaine. "So, when do I get to meet my room-mate?" Kurt asked.

"Oh… no." Blaine shook his head. "No-one here has a room-mate, it's your own private room." Blaine smiled.

"Private room?" Kurt nodded and smiled before continuing, almost to himself. "Good for doing… private… things, I guess." Kurt said awkwardly and Blaine noticed Kurt's cheeks flush slightly as he looked back at him, biting his lip. Blaine tried hard not to whimper at how incredibly sexy Kurt looked at that moment.

"Yes, I-I guess so." Blaine nodded and swallowed thickly. They stood for a few moments unspeaking and just gazing at each other. Blaine felt as if his whole body was covered in static electricity and his skin prickled underneath his sweater vest before he forced himself to look away.

"So… uh… what were the rules you needed to tell me?" Kurt asked, smiling gently and running his fingers absent-mindedly along his desk.

"Uhm," Blaine coughed slightly and cleared his throat, "just… uhm… lights out at 11pm at the latest. All students must be sleeping in their own beds by that time and, if you're going to have any visitors, it has to be cleared with the principal first. On the whole Principal Collins won't allow any submissive visitors though, unless they're parents or, of course," Blaine gulped before finishing his sentence, "soul mates." Kurt nodded, understanding the rule.

"So," Kurt smiled, leaning up against the desk in the room, "how do I go about joining the Glee Club here too?"

"You sing?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Could he get any more perfect? _Only by being your soul mate_, his brain reminded him again.

"Yes I love to sing. I was in the Glee Club at my old school so I'd really like to carry that on here, if I can."

"Well, actually I… uh… I run the Glee Club here…" Blaine smiled. "You have to do an audition to join but we're just about to meet for a session, if you're interested in coming along?" Kurt's face brightened instantly as soon as Blaine mentioned that he was the Glee Club Director. Blaine thought for a second how he would give anything to make Kurt's face brighten like that every day.

As Kurt agreed and he started to lead them out of the room Blaine got an idea and made a conscious decision to try and see Kurt's marking. It was the only way, he felt, that he was going to be able to calm his mind and stop this turning into an obsession. At least if he could see for certain that he wasn't his soul mate, than he could drop it altogether. As they walked, he started to consider all the different ways that he might be able to get Kurt to show him his hand. There was no way that he could just ask. That would make it so obvious and, ultimately, incredibly embarrassing because Kurt would probably figure out instantly why he was asking. He was going to have to be more subtle than that.

Unfortunately, one of Blaine's strongest points was not subtlety. So he was certain that, once they'd arrived in Glee Club and Kurt had sung his solo audition (one of the most breath-taking Blaine had ever seen), everyone could tell what he was trying to do when he held up his hand a little too enthusiastically to Kurt for a high five. Sadly Kurt had just given him an odd look and moved his hand too quickly to slap Blaine's for him to see anything, before walking away.

Blaine tried again, throughout the session, by asking the group questions and asking them to put their hands up in the air to answer. They were all questions that Blaine was certain Kurt knew the answer to but, for some reason, he didn't even attempt to try answering any of them. He even tried, starting to take desperate measures, during their break, telling Kurt that he was learning how to read palms and could he possibly test what he'd learnt on Kurt, only to be disappointed when Kurt held out his left hand.

"Well, there's no point you looking at the other one seeing as it's got my sub's name on it, you won't be able to see anything else." Kurt smiled sweetly.

"Which is?" Blaine asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"What?"

"Your sub's name?"

"What's yours?" Kurt responded, laughing and narrowing his eyes slightly. Blaine laughed gently.

"Clever." He nodded.

"I try," Kurt smiled and shrugged before walking away. Blaine sighed with frustration. He'd nearly run out of ideas for how to try and see the name and knew that, really, he had one more idea, so one more chance, before he would have to just leave it up to fate. He ended the Glee Club session, thanking everyone for all their hard work and telling them they could leave before calling Kurt over.

"That was a great session, Mr Anderson. I really enjoyed it." Kurt bounced over to him, beaming.

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine smiled at him, finding his enthusiasm positively adorable. "Listen, we're just about to have our Sectionals and I really want you to be included in them so I was wondering if you'd be ok with me going over a few of the moves with you now to start catching you up?" Blaine gulped heavily, hoping desperately for his plan to work. His heart started to race when Kurt shrugged and nodded.

"Ok, so we're working on Stop in the Name of Love by The Supremes, do you know it?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically before Blaine started showing him the moves. He worked slowly through the verse, standing in front of Kurt and showing him a mirror image of the moves and then watching Kurt as he repeated them. Blaine's heart raced both at the chance to watch Kurt's slim figure move around the room that they were standing in and at the fact that his plan, so far, was working. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he got to the chorus, the most important part.

"Ok, so, on this bit you need to turn to your side and stretch your right arm out to the audience, kind of pushing away, like this…" Blaine showed Kurt the move and then gestured for Kurt to follow, which he did perfectly. "Ok and then you stay in that position until the next line…" As Blaine spoke, he glanced down at Kurt's hand and took a deep shuddering breath when he, finally, saw the name.

_Blaine Anderson_

He couldn't stop himself from instantly stepping forwards and grabbing Kurt's hand roughly, pulling it closer to him to make sure that he wasn't seeing things as he tried to ignore the small squeak that Kurt let out at his quick action. He ran his fingers along the scar that spelled out his name. It was him. It was really him. _Of course_, Blaine thought to himself, _it would be just my luck that my dom would be my student too._

"I-is everything ok, Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked as Blaine gripped his hand tightly and stared at it. Blaine looked up at him. He could kiss him, he realised. He could kiss him right now and it would be fine. No-one would care that he was taking a student apart with his lips because they were soul mates and that was all that mattered. He gulped when he realised, though, how difficult it would be to keep control of a class who knew that his dom was there, who knew that, any second, he could be controlled and his actions might not be his own. Not only that but, knowing that he was a sub too. The fact that he'd managed to hide it from his students so far, he felt, was the main reason that he'd been able to keep his authority and, equally, how well he'd been able to do with promoting equality between subs and doms. He wasn't sure how seriously his class would take him if they knew he was submissive. "…Mr Anderson?" Kurt repeated, tipping his head as Blaine grasped his hand firmly.

Coming back down to earth, Blaine dropped Kurt's hand as if it was hot and stepped away.

"Uh… s-sorry," he said, before clearing his throat. "We… uh… we have the same last name," he said, gesturing to Kurt's hand.

"Oh." Kurt glanced at his hand for a second before grinning and looking back at Blaine with his bright blue eyes. "Yeah, I noticed." Blaine was certain that Kurt's cheeks flushed slightly pink as they gazed at each other for a few seconds before he turned away, telling himself not to kiss Kurt.

"I think that's enough for today," he said, starting to pack away his sheet music hurriedly. Kurt watched him amusedly.

"Uhm… Mr Anderson?" Kurt said, just as Blaine finished clearing away.

"Yes?" Blaine slung his bag over his shoulders and, almost impatiently because he wanted to leave as quickly as possible, looked up to see Kurt shifting on the spot awkwardly.

"I'm probably gonna get lost trying to find my way back to my room so…" Kurt fiddled with the edge of his bag for a second before finishing his sentence. "Walk me back to my dorm." Blaine felt a shiver along his spine at Kurt's inadvertent command. His entire body started to tingle and tense, nearly unpleasantly as Kurt waited for his response. He agreed just before it became unbearable and, almost instantly, his body was flooded with simultaneous relaxation and relief. He remembered that feeling from when he was young. The excruciating feeling of trying to not follow a command from a dom and the exquisite release his body felt when he finally did. However, he hadn't had that feeling for years now, having worked quite well on his ability to supress it. It confirmed in his mind that Kurt was absolutely his soul mate. Only his soul mate would be able to make him feel like that and, now, there was no way of denying it.

Blaine and Kurt walked back to his dorm room in a comfortable silence. Blaine spent the whole time considering his situation and what he should do about it. He certainly didn't think it would be the best idea to tell Kurt about it straight away. He needed to get used to this first, work out how they were going to navigate school and classes and so on before he could share it with Kurt. However, that didn't stop the deep hole in his chest starting to be filled just by being near Kurt or the incredible warmth he felt by following one of Kurt's commands and the desperate need he suddenly had to touch and to let himself be touched and, essentially, dominated.

Blaine had always heard from other subs that they could get used to being without domination for years but, the second they met their soul mates, it was like they couldn't live a second more without feeling the hard press of their doms weight on their chests or that strong voice protecting and commanding. Blaine hadn't believed them at all but, now, he completely understood what they meant. He imagined that, that was why, when they got back to Kurt's dorm, he had, unthinkingly and almost automatically, pressed himself back against the wall next to Kurt's door, grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him close. Kurt gasped in shock as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed him tightly against his chest, resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder and trembling slightly when Kurt moved his arms to wrap around his shoulders.

They stood like that for a few moments and it wasn't perfect by any means. Kurt was, understandably, hesitant and so didn't press against Blaine the way he wanted but, it was enough. After years of feeling nothing, it was more than enough and, certainly was enough to make Blaine's heart race and pants start to feel a little bit too tight.

"Mr Anderson?" Kurt whispered into his ear. Blaine hummed in response, trying to pull Kurt in closer to him still and nuzzling against his neck gently. "… What are you doing?" Blaine paused and opened his eyes, realising how this must look to Kurt, how inappropriate he must have thought this was. He gently loosened his grip and lifted his head allowing Kurt to step away.

"Sorry," he said, feeling a bit too embarrassed to meet Kurt's gaze so looking around him instead of at him. "I just… uh… I guess I just wanted to say thank you for being so… uh… enthusiastic and… happy to stay behind and do extra work for Glee Club…"

"Oh," he saw Kurt nod out of the corner of his eye. "Well… you're welcome…" Blaine paused for a second before speaking.

"Ihavetogo," Blaine rushed out before walking quickly away from Kurt so that he didn't do anything else silly. He heard Kurt call a timid goodbye to him as he rushed down the hall and away from him and straight to his waiting car outside.

Once he'd climbed in, he instantly leant forwards and slammed his forehead on the steering wheel. His heart was racing and his entire body felt tingly, still feeling how good Kurt's body had felt, however timidly, pressed against his. He started to quickly unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants as he hurriedly glanced around the car park to see if anyone was still there but, thankfully, it was empty. He pulled his leaking, and now completely hard, cock out of his underpants with his left hand and started pumping a little bit too hastily and roughly. It was exactly what he needed. He let his head drop back against the head rest as he thought about how good it had felt to follow Kurt's command and the feeling he had from being caught in between a wall and Kurt's body. He let a groan escape his lips as he pumped faster and felt his body start to tremble with the rush of his orgasm as it built further. The memory of seeing his name on Kurt's hand popped into his head and that was all it took to send him over the edge. He cried out and came hard over himself and gripped the steering wheel tightly with his right hand as he continued pumping roughly to work himself through it. His cock throbbed slightly with oversensitivity and he quickly slowed down his movement, enjoying the way his orgasm made his entire body buzz. He slumped back against the seat, fully relaxed, his hand still resting on his cock and he breathed heavily.

_Fuck_, he thought to himself as he realised how difficult it was going to be to keep this under control if he already couldn't wait until he got home before coming, just over the thought of Kurt, just after a _day_.


	5. Chapter 5

As the next few weeks passed, Blaine was finding it more and more difficult to control the feelings for Kurt that were building inside. He had been thankful that the day after Kurt's first day, he'd come to class acting as if nothing had happened and that helped Blaine, a lot actually. It meant that he could maybe forget that he'd uncontrollably pulled Kurt towards him the night before, forcing him to press against him in a way that was almost delicious. It meant that he could give himself time to work out exactly what to do about all of this before revealing himself to Kurt. It also, kind of, gave him time to work out how trustworthy Kurt was. Sure, they were soul mates but that didn't mean Kurt was necessarily a nice person. Or a discreet one and he needed discreet. He really, really needed discreet.

However, everything that Kurt did just made him seem more wonderful. He worked hard, he was dignified and had a wonderful, musical laugh that made Blaine shiver all over every time he heard it. It was made worse by the fact that he now had to follow through with catching Kurt up with the Warbler's numbers for Sectionals so they ended up alone all too regularly.

Each time they spent half of it working and half of it just chatting and finding out more about each other. They both had a huge interest in Musical Theatre (Blaine having been part of his Glee Club when he was at school), a love for fashion and the bright lights of New York City. Although, even their differences brought them closer together as Blaine explained to Kurt why he loved College Football so much and Kurt explained to Blaine why, instead of sports, he just loved scarves. They became almost like friends, which, for Blaine, meant that, every time they were apart, his body started to almost crave Kurt and he lived for those moments when their arms accidentally brushed or a compliment made Kurt flush the deepest shade of pink. He could feel it in his chest and, now knowing that they were soul mates too, he started to understand that feeling and part of him didn't like it. He didn't like that his body reacted so strongly every time him and Kurt were separated or that his body might react even stronger when they were together but, he wasn't sure how much control he had over it anymore.

Thankfully, during this time, Kurt hadn't given him any commands, accidental or not, so he'd been able to deal with all of this reasonably unnoticed. A few of his students had recognised he'd been behaving slightly oddly but, not enough for them to actually say anything or try to work out why he'd been acting strangely.

He also tried hard not to treat Kurt differently from anyone else but, found it difficult as, every time he spoke, it made Blaine's heart flutter wildly. So, to try and control that feeling, Blaine made sure to not go to Kurt whenever he needed an answer to a question in class and tried to avoid even looking at him as he scanned his eyes across the room. He did, though, also want to make sure that Kurt still had the best education possible. So, that meant, that when he had misread a question on a paper set for him, Blaine didn't hold back in grading him with a D. No matter how well written the paper was, he'd still completely mis-judged what was expected of him and so Blaine didn't feel bad in giving him the mark, hoping it would encourage him into a better paper the next time. His heart had dropped when he'd read Kurt's paper and seen that he was going to have to give him a bad grade for it but, he knew it was for the best and that was all he wanted for Kurt.

The afternoon after he'd graded the papers, Blaine pulled out the stack of assignments from his desk, declaring to the class that they were going to be handed back to them, having now been marked, and he passed the pile to another student to hand out. He turned around to face the chalkboard and listened carefully to the hushed cheers or grumbles as each student got their paper and saw what he'd graded them. His heart raced when he could tell the papers had reached Kurt and Kurt had stayed silent. Blaine started writing the topics they would be covering in that lesson on the board for a few minutes, to try and distract himself, until he heard Kurt's sweet voice from the back of the class.

"Mr Anderson?" Kurt called to him.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine answered without turning around.

"You gave me a D." Kurt spoke with confusion in his voice.

"That's correct."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Blaine paused for a second. No student had ever questioned his grading before, all realising they didn't really have the right. He hardened his jaw and slowly turned to face Kurt, hoping desperately to keep his composure.

"No, I feel that mark was appropriate." Blaine nodded sternly.

"But I worked really hard on this… and I think I wrote it really well…"

"That may be so, Kurt, and I appreciate your hard work, but you still missed the point of the assignment." Blaine watched as Kurt frowned and looked back down at his mark. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled slightly as he realised that all of the other student's eyes were on the two of them.

"But I had this exact same assignment in my last school and got an A!" Kurt started to raise his voice, clearly frustrated as Blaine felt his heart thump in his chest even faster. His body seemed to be reacting physically to Kurt being upset and he was torn between wanting to rush over to Kurt and hug him and apologise and feeling angry that Kurt somehow felt that he had the right to talk to him, a teacher, like this.

"Well," Blaine spoke carefully, "this isn't your last school and here, that paper is worth a D, Mr Hummel. Now I really think that you should drop it, my mark is final."

"No!" Kurt called out suddenly, letting his anger take over. "You're wrong, I won't _drop_ it!"

"_Kurt_," Blaine placed his hands roughly on his desk, suddenly feeling himself get overcome by how indignant Kurt was being and trying to hold himself back from doing something stupid, "I'm your teacher, I really think that out of the two of us, _I_ would know what grade that paper is worth!"

"So you write it then, if you think you're so smart!" Kurt yelled, throwing his paper onto the desk in anger. Blaine's breath hitched instantly. He hadn't anticipated a command from Kurt in class, in front of everyone. He felt his body start to tremble with want and a need to follow Kurt's order. He could feel the whole class' eyes on him and there was no way that he could give in to this feeling. He dropped his head and bunched his fists desperately willing his body to not run over there, pick up the paper and start working on it. His body tensed unpleasantly and he tried focussing on the grain in the wood his desk was made from to keep the feeling down but trying to get lost in the swirling patterns wasn't working. He had to get out of there, or get Kurt out of there, now before he gave everything away. It was the only way he'd be able to get his control back and carry on and he really, really needed to do that.

"Get out." He shot out through gritted teeth, not realising that he had started to screw some paper up that his hand had been resting on, as he'd bunched his fists. Kurt sat unmoving and just glared at him. "Get out of my classroom, NOW!" He yelled at Kurt, pointing to the door and refusing to lift his head to look at him. He heard the quick scuffling of books and stationary being packed away before the sound of angry footsteps crossing the room and the door being opened and then slammed shut.

Silence hung in the air as every other student sat, shocked, and staring at him. He'd never raised his voice like that to a student. He always felt like it was so unprofessional to let his emotions get carried away to that point so no-one had ever seen him that angry, plus he had years of practice trying to keep his emotions bottled up from living with his father. Blaine took a few deep breaths to let his body calm down before, finally, raising his head to look at his class. He stood for a few moments watching them all stare at him in astonishment before he continued.

"Right, let's get on with the lesson." He said, trying to smile a little too brightly to cover his embarrassment of what had happened and almost happened.

***

Kurt pressed his back against his dorm room door and huffed gently, letting a tear roll down his cheek. He didn't understand what Mr Anderson's _problem_ was. Yes, he'd been kind of rude in not accepting his mark but, when he'd told him to write it himself, he saw his teacher visibly shake (Kurt assumed with anger) before ordering him out of the room, which was a much more extreme reaction than Kurt would've ever imagined to get from that comment.

Kurt was confused. He thought that they got along, he _thought_ that they were, kind of, friends especially based on how much time they'd been spending together rehearsing for Glee and how well he seemed to enjoy Kurt's company. Even more so when he thought back to that hug that Mr Anderson had pulled him into on his first day. Kurt couldn't deny that it had felt good, too. It had felt so amazing to feel Mr Anderson's warmth against his own that it still made him shiver slightly with the thought of it. So it made him even more confused as to why he was, clearly, being so hard on him. Even if this stupid school had higher standards than McKinley, the paper still wasn't worth a D.

Kurt felt another tear roll down his cheek and he stepped further into his room to throw his bag down and remove his shoes before crawling onto his bed and shuddering again as he let out a sob. It was bad enough being stuck in this stupid school with their stupid uniforms and without his friends, without the one person that he _thought_ was on his side turning on him.

Kurt hated to admit it but he couldn't stand attending Dalton. Sure he had made some friends, and Glee Club was fun but, it was so much stricter than he was used to. He'd found it hard enough getting solos at McKinley but here, he had to actually audition for them, making them even rarer than they used to be. Not only that but the work was a lot more difficult and there was so much more pressure on him to do well seeing as his Dad could barely afford him being there anyway, Kurt didn't want to let him down by failing any of his classes. The only thing that Kurt looked forward to each day was any chance that he got to spend with Mr Anderson. Secretly he knew that it was inappropriate because he was his teacher and he was sure that he was his soul mate but, even though there was a large age difference, Kurt didn't care and he didn't even realise about their age differences normally. At least, that was until Mr Anderson had seemed to turn on him, Kurt thought grumpily.

Kurt pushed his face into his pillow to cry harder, hopefully, without anyone hearing him. He replayed the past few weeks over in his head, trying to work out why Mr Anderson had treated him the way he had in class when he remembered back to his first day again. He thought back to the way his teacher had grasped his hand tightly and stared at his marking. He remembered how Kurt had asked him if everything was ok and how he'd, almost in shock, dropped his hand and pointed out that he had the same last name as Kurt's soul mate. That was when Kurt realised what the problem could have been. Maybe Mr Anderson was jealous? Could he possibly have feelings for Kurt? When he saw that name, he must have realised that he wasn't the one destined to be with Kurt because, otherwise, he surely would've said something, right?

Kurt wiped away a fresh batch of tears as he clung onto his pillow. It wasn't fair. It's not as if it was Kurt's fault that his stupid marking had someone else's name. That wasn't a good enough reason, he felt, to have been so hard on him but it was the only reason he could think of. Although part of him chose not to believe it and, as his tears were unrelenting, he continued contemplating the real reason behind what had happened that day.

He didn't know how long it took but, as he cried into his pillow, at some point, he fell asleep. He was woken later that evening by a soft knocking on his door. He stayed where he was choosing to ignore it and hoping that the person would go away but instead heard the door being opened gently.

"Kurt?" A soft voice that Kurt recognised as Mr Anderson's called out to him. Kurt's eyes snapped open when he heard the door shut and a few tentative steps being taken towards him. "Kurt?" Mr Anderson's voice called out again. "Are you asleep?" Kurt surreptitiously wiped his eyes quickly on the pillow before turning over to face his teacher.

"No." He responded simply, biting his lip so that he didn't get upset again. Blaine stepped towards him and sat gently on the edge of Kurt's bed next to him.

"I wanted to come and talk to you about what happened earlier." He spoke softly as Kurt gazed up at him. Blaine glanced into his eyes before pointedly looking away from him and wringing his hands slightly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Kurt said timidly. Blaine smiled slightly.

"Thank you but, actually, _I_ wanted to apologise. I really lost my control in class earlier and I shouldn't have done. It was completely unprofessional of me and I really hope that you understand how sorry I am." He nodded as he held his hands together tightly still. Kurt sat up quickly and leant towards him.

"Y-you really don't have to be sorry," he said. He gazed at Blaine, who was clearly feeling some kind of inner turmoil.

"I do," his teacher nodded. "You're a student and it was completely inappropriate of me. Now, I'm not going to change the mark on that paper, Kurt. However, I am happy for you to have another try of it, if you'd like to… by way of apology." Blaine finally turned and looked at Kurt, seeming to suck in a breath as he caught his eye. Kurt bit his lip and nodded, his skin feeling prickly at how close they were sitting to each other.

_Mine_, his brain flashed again as they looked at each other. _You're mine_. It had happened a few times over the previous few weeks and Kurt had tried desperately to ignore the voice that kept demanding that Mr Anderson was his but it was getting more and more difficult, especially with how well acquainted they were becoming now. Each and every day Kurt could feel a strange desire to hold and protect Mr Anderson growing deeper inside of him. At first he had thought it was just a feeling of friendship but it had grown stronger than any friendship he ever had as he became more and more possessive over him. Kurt noticed Blaine turn away from him and frown to himself, almost as if he was playing a conversation over in his mind.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked, shuffling towards him even further.

"Yes," Blaine nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just… stressed… I've got a few things… big things on my mind right now so…" Blaine's shoulders slumped forward and he took a deep breath. Kurt watched Blaine, seeing the clear tension that was all over his face. He didn't know for certain but wondered if he was the reason why he was so tense. If Kurt had been right about him being jealous, it probably would've been playing on his mind. He looked so tired and Kurt felt a strange feeling welling up in his chest. He felt so upset that Mr Anderson seemed to be so tense that, all he wanted to do was comfort him and protect him from whatever it was that was worrying him, whether it actually was Kurt or not. The feelings became overwhelming as Kurt couldn't help but want to reach out to Blaine, hold him close and never let him go. He decided to give in to the feeling deep in his chest and shifted slightly to talk to Blaine.

"Mr Anderson?" Kurt practically whispered, placing a hand on Blaine's back. "Are… are we friends?" His teacher looked at him, his expression unreadable as he slowly nodded.

"I think so."

"Good." Kurt nodded back to him. "Because friends look after each other so…" Kurt's heart beat loudly in his chest as he removed one hand from Blaine's back and shifted his other hand so that his fingers brushed up against Blaine's, where they were resting on the bed. Blaine took a deep breath as Kurt, not seeing any hesitation from him, moved towards him slightly and started to run his hand up Blaine's arm. He felt the muscles tense and flutter gently underneath his hand and took that to be a good thing so he moved closer. "I really like you…" Kurt said quietly as he let his fingers lightly run along Blaine's shoulders. "I like touching you…" he said in a barely audible whisper. "Feels so good…" He wasn't lying. Every time they had touched, accidentally or not, had made Kurt's chest feel so full that, when they hadn't touched for a while, he started to feel restless and his body started to feeling like it was pining for another touch from his teacher. He shifted himself so that he was on his knees and moved behind Blaine.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered as he felt Kurt's bent knees straddle his back slightly and felt, what seemed to be, his growing erection pressing into the base of his spine.

"Ssh," Kurt said, running his fingernails lightly over the base of Blaine's scalp, causing a tiny whimper to fall from his lips before Kurt moved his fingers over Blaine's shoulders and down over his chest. "I want to take care of you…"

Blaine felt Kurt's hands tremble slightly as they undid the top few buttons on his shirt and slipped them into it and across his chest, making him shiver when they accidentally stroked over a nipple. Blaine dropped his head back against Kurt's shoulder enjoying the way his hands felt roaming over his chest. Kurt nuzzled at the soft spot just below Blaine's ear, encouraging him to drop his head forwards again and ran his nose lightly along the back of his teacher's neck before pressing a small kiss to it and feeling Blaine melt back towards him and moan quietly, the tension starting to melt out of his shoulders. Kurt continued to kiss along his neck, pressing Blaine back into his chest tighter as he did and started to work his way back around to the front, running his hands all over Blaine's torso. Kurt lifted a finger to Blaine's chin so he could turn Blaine's head towards him as he moved to press their lips together.

"Mr Anderson…" he whispered as he started to lean in. "You belong to me…" The words spilled out of Kurt's lips uncontrollably as he moved closer still. He expected to feel his teacher lean forwards towards him but instead, he felt him tense completely underneath him and pull away.

"No…" Blaine said gruffly as he pulled Kurt's arms off of him. "No, we can't… I… I shouldn't…" He got up to leave. Kurt let his arms drop to his side, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry… I… I should go…" Blaine said, trembling as he backed away towards the door. He noticed Kurt's face fall and look stung. "Don't… don't worry," he said, trying to sound as soothing as possible. "This isn't anything wrong with you… It's a…. It's a me… thing… It's probably best if we just forget this happened…" he said before, looking completely wrecked, turning and shutting the door behind him. Kurt cried himself to sleep for the second time that day.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt stepped out of his car and breathed deeply. He smoothed down his outfit, feeling satisfied with the fact that he was able to get out of that awful weighty uniform for an afternoon. He thought he'd done pretty well with his outfit choice too, picking a short sleeved white shirt, with red tie tucked underneath a red and white striped sweater vest. Secretly, he knew that the sweater vest might have been a little bit inspired by how good Mr Anderson looked in his but he wasn't going to admit that out loud.

Kurt took a deep breath as he thought about his last encounter with Mr Anderson and the way that he'd run out on him. Kurt couldn't understand what was happening but knew for certain now that the reason why his teacher was treating him strangely was nothing to do with being jealous that he wasn't Kurt's soul mate. Otherwise, why would he have left when he had the chance to kiss Kurt, if that was what he wanted?

Kurt shook his head gently to try and get rid of his thoughts. He was finally able to get out of Dalton and catch up with his friends, he was not going to let what happened a few days ago affect that. He certainly was not going to focus on the fact that Mr Anderson had smelt so fantastically when Kurt had pressed his nose to his neck, a mixture of cinnamon and wood. So fantastically in fact, that he had felt dazed by the sensation of possessiveness that had come over him. He imagined that, that was why he had told Mr Anderson that he had belonged to him because, when that happened, it was as if hearing someone else's voice say it and it took a few seconds for him to even realise that those words had come out of his mouth. No, he definitely wasn't going to focus on that smell, or the fact that he'd put cinnamon into his oatmeal each morning since to try and get close to it again. He even wasn't going to focus on the fact that he knew that Mr Anderson had been clearly avoiding him since the incident in his bedroom.

Kurt took another deep breath as he opened the door to the Lima Bean and hoped to God that Rachel and Mercedes has some good gossip from McKinley to take his mind off of what was going on with him.

He spotted them from across the shop and sped up his pace a little, being pulled into a giant hug from both of them as he got there, before they each gave him another hug individually. He let himself be pulled into a seat as Mercedes pushed a pre-bought coffee towards him.

"It's so good to see you, Kurt!" Rachel beamed, leaning towards him and grabbing his hand excitedly. "We've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," Kurt said, gripping her hand back as he moved his other hand to grab Mercedes' too. "Both of you." They sat silently for a few moments, trying not to get too upset at how rarely they saw each other now before Kurt dropped his head and laughed. "Dammit girls, tell me what's going on with you. You must have some gossip you can give me before we drive ourselves crazy here."

"Oh man, we definitely have gossip!" Mercedes widened her eyes in excitement and took a glance around the coffee shop, making sure no-one important could hear them before leaning towards Kurt. "You will _never_ guess who we just found out is pregnant."

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel nearly squealed instantly, leaning towards Kurt also and, apparently, not able to wait for Kurt to even try guessing. Kurt's eyes widened in shock and a small amount of excitement.

"No way! Captain-of-the-Cheerios, President-of-the-Celibacy-Club Quinn Fabray?" Kurt's mouth dropped open with the news as his two friends nodded eagerly. "Great. That school is so dull the whole time I go there and the second I leave something actually exciting happens." Kurt rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Who's the father?"

"Apparently it's Finn Hudson," Mercedes informed him, "but it was her 16th birthday a few days ago and there's a rumour going round that our Little Miss Perfect Dom has got Noah Puckerman's name all over her right hand…"

"Wait, does Puck know that?" Kurt asked. Mercedes shrugged.

"I mean, Puck's, like, 21 so, he must have Quinn's name as his marking if she does but, no-one's ever seen it so no-one knows."

"Quinn's saying that it's Finn," Rachel added, "but I, for one, don't think Finn would do something like that. I'm fairly certain that he would be smarter than that."

"Rachel, last year I'm pretty sure I heard someone manage to convince Finn that babies came out of women's bellybuttons… I doubt he knows anything about contraception…" Kurt laughed as Mercedes leant towards him to whisper in his ear.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Rachel's got a huge crush on Finn if you hadn't noticed already."

"I do not!" Rachel called to her, overhearing Mercedes' whispering. Kurt laughed as Rachel pulled a face at Mercedes while turning a deep shade of red at the mention of Finn's name, before Mercedes pulled one back.

"Anyway," Rachel grinned a little too widely, turning to Kurt as he was taking a sip of his coffee, "why don't you tell us how things are going with you at Dalton, Kurt?" Kurt gulped. He knew that this was a topic that they would ask about and considered not telling them about the troubles he'd been having with Mr Anderson but, as both girls looked at him waiting for a response, he realised that, if he was going to be able to talk to anyone about him, it would be them. Plus, he really needed advice right now, from anyone, and, although she was irritating, Rachel was quite smart so would probably have read a lot about situations like this and Mercedes was just a really good listener.

"It's… going well. I've joined the Warblers which is fun but, kind of strict and…"

"Yeah, yeah that's great," Rachel interrupted, waving her hand. "But what we _really_ want to hear about is who it is that's been occupying all of your time so that we can't see you and giving you that blush you've been sitting there with the whole time you've been here." Rachel pointed a finger at him playfully and Kurt's hand flew up to his cheeks. Had he really been blushing? He smiled shyly as Rachel raised her eyebrows to show that she meant business.

"It's… nothing really… Just… a guy but… it's not happening…"

"Why not? Who is he? Do we have to kick some ass?" Rachel asked as Mercedes just sat listening.

"His name's Mr Anderson. He's my English teacher." Kurt said.

"Anderson…" Mercedes said thoughtfully as Kurt took another sip of coffee. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Still with his coffee cup to his lips, Kurt held his right hand up to Mercedes. She glanced at it and her eyes widened. "_He's your soul mate?_" Both Rachel and Mercedes' started to grin with excitement but, their smiles faltered when Kurt shook his head.

"Actually, no. He's not my soul mate." Kurt said, sadly. His two friends looked at him like they'd never been more confused in their lives. So Kurt explained it all. He explained about the first day. About Mr Anderson wearing gloves and why and about how he'd pulled Kurt into that tight hug at the end of it. Then he told them about the extra practises for Glee, about how well they'd been getting along and how much time they'd been spending together. Finally, he told them about what had happened a few days earlier, how angry Mr Anderson had been and then how apologetic, before telling them about how he'd been feeling and how he'd told his teacher that he belonged to Kurt. The two girls watched him talk and listened intently. Once he'd finished they stayed silent for a few seconds before glancing at each other nervously before looking back to him.

"Uh… Kurt?" Mercedes started anxiously. "It sounds like you're spending kind of a lot of time with this guy… Have… have you actually made any other friends there?"

"Of course I have!" Kurt said indignantly. "There's Wes!"

"And, when was the last time you hung out with Wes?" Rachel asked slowly, clearly concerned.

"I hang out with him all the time in Glee…"

"Outside of Glee." Mercedes said. Kurt paused and thought about it for a second. He bit his lip and dropped his head to his chest when he realised, embarrassingly, what the answer was.

"I guess that'd be my first day at Dalton…" He mumbled, hoping they would brush past his confession quickly. As his two friends' mouths dropped open, he knew that he would have no such luck.

"Kurt… That's really not good…" Mercedes said, now placing a hand over his caringly. "You should probably make a bit more of an effort to spend time with people other than your English Teacher…"

"I know," Kurt sighed. "But I can't help it. Whenever I'm away from him my chest just kind of aches and I'm not really interested in spending time with anyone else." Kurt let his head drop to the table and pressed his cheek to the cool surface. "It's not fair, why isn't he my sub, _why_? He's so beautiful, it's disgusting and it makes me want to cry all of the time."

"Are you _sure_ he's not your sub?" Rachel asked insistently. Kurt glanced up at her from his position on the table.

"I told you, Rach. He's already seen my mark and all he said was that he had the same name. Why wouldn't he tell me if he was my sub?"

"It just seems strange because the way you are feeling about him… It kind of seems like he's your sub…" Kurt rolled his head so that instead of looking at Rachel, his forehead was pressed to the table and he shut his eyes. It was really starting to irritate him that she wouldn't drop this now.

"He's _not_, ok?" He mumbled, pouting slightly at the table as he scrunched his eyes shut, really wanting the conversation to be over by now.

"But how can you _know_?"

"I just do, ok?" Kurt snapped, sitting up quickly and hardening his jaw. He glared at Rachel for a few seconds before resuming his position on the table. Before groaning loudly when he heard her, after a few seconds, take a deep breath to carry on talking.

"Ok, let's just say, for argument's sake, that he is your soul mate…" Rachel continued, clearly not getting the hint.

"Rach, seriously, stop it now!" He said, wearily, towards the table again.

"I will, I will. Just… let me say this and then I won't talk about it anymore, I promise." Kurt lifted his head to look at them, rolled his eyes and saw Mercedes lean towards him.

"I know she's kind of crazy but, she is just trying to help, Kurt." Mercedes said, very diplomatically. "Give her a chance, ok?" Kurt sighed heavily.

"Fine…" He said, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "For argument's sake, he's my soul mate…" He spoke in a monotone and circled his hand in the air to show her that she could carry on talking. Rachel, who'd been sitting on the edge of her seat waiting to see if he'd let her finish, perked up slightly, sitting up straighter and shifting in her seat to talk to him.

"So, for argument's sake he's your soul mate, that would make him a sub, right? _Your_ sub." Kurt nodded, not really sure where she was going with this. He glanced at Mercedes who just shrugged, equally not understanding Rachel's thought process. "So, why don't you test it?" Rachel shrugged and smiled, looking very satisfied with herself as, she felt, that she'd come up with the perfect solution to Kurt's problem.

"What do you mean _test it_?" Kurt glanced at her. He was definitely interested in what she had to say now. Rachel leaned towards him slightly, as if she was sharing a deep secret.

"I'm just saying that, if he was your sub, he'd follow your commands, right?"

"…I guess." Kurt responded.

"So give him a command!" Rachel widened her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "Something really ridiculous that you know he'd never do normally and, whether he follows it or not, you'll know for certain one way or the other." Rachel sat back in her seat and took a triumphant gulp of coffee, watching Kurt for his reaction. Kurt sat silently for a while a small smile playing on his lips, hopefully.

"I couldn't do that…" he shrugged. "Could I?" He looked at Mercedes, hoping she would, somehow, provide the answer.

"I'm not sure… I mean… I guess as long as you didn't pick anything that was gonna hurt him then… I'm not sure what the problem would be…" Mercedes tipped her head to one side, thoughtfully. Kurt finished his drink, contemplatively. He could certainly give it a try, couldn't he? What would be the harm in it? Then Kurt remembered what had started the events that had happened a few days more and slumped his shoulders again. "What's wrong?" Mercedes asked him.

"I've already given him a command." Kurt said miserably, sliding down in his seat slightly.

"When?" Rachel asked.

"When I was arguing with him about the grade on my paper. I was really angry so I told him to write it himself."

"And he didn't do anything?" Mercedes asked as Kurt shook his head, sadly.

"He just sent me out of the room." Mercedes reached out for his hand and squeezed it in a comforting gesture.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Mercedes said. Kurt shrugged before, after a long pause, bringing up what the New Directions were doing for Sectionals in the hopes that they could get away from the subject of Mr Anderson. It worked and that was all they spoke about until they left. Just as they were walking to their cars, Kurt had given Mercedes a hug and she had already gotten into her car and driven off, Rachel grabbed his elbow and pulled him towards her.

"Don't give up hope, Kurt." She said to him, seriously. "Sometimes these things don't work out how we expect them to but they still work out." She nodded as she spoke as if she needed to believe that, that was true, before starting to look quite tearful. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked quietly, biting her lip. Kurt stared at her and nodded, watching as she held out her right hand to him. Kurt took her hand in his own and looked down at her sub's name, gasping when he saw who it was.

_Finn Hudson_

Kurt looked back up at Rachel as a tear fell down her cheek. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly for a few seconds.

"It's fine." She said as she pulled away, smiling weakly. "It'll work out fine, I'm sure it will but… I already know, because of Quinn and the baby, that it's not necessarily going to work out how I expect it to, whether I end up with Finn or not. I don't want you thinking that it won't work for you because it will. Even if this Mr Anderson isn't your soul mate, maybe you can find a way to make it work anyway? Once you're no longer his student, of course but, if it's meant to be… it'll happen, I'm sure of it." She smiled again and gave him one last hug before rushing to her car. Kurt watched her pause for a second before turning and rushing back to him. "I know you wouldn't anyway but, please don't tell anyone about my mark." She said, practically begging. "Quinn's already trying to make my life miserable, if she finds out about this I'll probably have to leave school to get her to leave me alone."

"Of course." Kurt nodded seriously before Rachel, happy that he wouldn't spill her secret, rushed back to her car and left.

Kurt was almost certain, despite what Rachel said, that it wasn't going to work out with Mr Anderson but, the fact that he wasn't the only one finding his marking and his feelings difficult to deal with at least made him feel a little less lonely.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine sat on the bench outside Principal Collin's office with his head in his hands. He didn't even care if anyone saw him there looking so despairing because the only thing he could face concentrating on at that moment was the floor and it was entirely Kurt's fault.

It had been a week. A whole fucking week and Blaine still couldn't get Kurt's words, or the sultry tone he'd used when he'd said them, out of his mind.

_You belong to me_

Even the memory of it made him tremble inside and his dick twitch with interest. And Blaine knew he was an idiot. He was an idiot because he left, because he decided to be sensible, like a complete and utter moron. What he should have done was pushed Kurt back on his bed and fucked him through to Sunday. What he should have done was pull him onto his lap, kissed him until their lips hurt and rutted against him until they both cried out in ecstasy. What he definitely _should_ have at least fucking done was talk to the boy at some point this week and not ignore him like he had because he, stupidly, thought that, that would be easier. The deep throbbing in his chest suggested otherwise.

Blaine let a small groan leave his lips as he thought over how stupid he was. It wasn't as if his stomach hadn't flipped multiple times the second Kurt had said those amazing words. He fisted his hands into his hair as he remembered how much he wanted to give in to Kurt. To tell him that, yes, he was Kurt's and he was free to have him. The way Kurt had spoken those words, treating Blaine like property, had sent a shiver up his spine, making him feel, in that split second, not only desired but protected and cared for. Exactly how his dom was supposed to make him feel. Except he hadn't allowed himself to stay in that moment. He couldn't allow himself to stay in that moment.

He was doing it for Kurt, really. Which he knew sounded ridiculous but it was true. He was the older one of the two of them, by a long way, and, he should know how to deal with this. However, as much as he'd spent most of his late teens, and some of his early twenties, looking for Kurt, he hadn't actually prepared himself for what would happen if he ever actually found him. Or what he would do if maybe things weren't as easy as he expected them to be. It reminded him of when he was a kid and his Mom would read him fairy tales of sub princesses and their dom princes and how only a tower stood in their way. Or poor subs who get rescued by handsome doms from their evil stepmothers and live happily ever after. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? Like a fairy tale with a happily ever after? All he'd ever been told was how he would just need to find his other half, his missing puzzle piece and everything would fall into place. He wouldn't ever be lonely or sad again. Blaine assumed that the reason he thought that was something to do with his Traditionalist upbringing.

If anything, the fact that things with Kurt were clearly going to be complicated, was spurring him on even more to make sure that he can keep doing his job well. It would mean that he can keep showing these kids the difference between right and wrong and trying to prepare them for the things that he was currently trying to deal with. Which was why he was even more cut up that Principal Collins had asked to see him.

He'd spent the whole week concentrating so much on Kurt's glorious words and the way his hands had felt so perfect running over his chest, that he'd let things slip more than a little bit at work. He'd managed to sleep in late almost every day, after having not being able to sleep the night before thinking about it, then teaching the wrong classes all of the wrong information. It seemed to be the last straw had been when he'd forgotten to cover detention like he'd agreed to a few weeks before and all of the students had left early.

The door to the principal's office was yanked open suddenly by his secretary, causing Blaine to jump slightly, and he was ushered in.

"Mr Anderson, please sit down." Principal Collins gestured to the seat in front of him, not looking up from where he was writing something down on a notepad on his desk, and waited for Blaine to, nervously, sit down. Blaine took a deep breath, praying that the next words out of Principal Collins mouth weren't "you're fired". Although there might have been certain advantages to that, certain Kurt-shaped advantages, he lived through his job and wasn't sure what he'd do without it.

Principal Collins, finally, placed his pen down and looked up at Blaine, entwining his fingers on the desk in front of him. He smiled but, it seemed to be more out of politeness than actually wanting to be friendly to Blaine.

"I thought it would be best, Mr Anderson, if you came in so that we could have a little chat." He said slightly patronisingly, staring at Blaine intently. "I've noticed that you've been a little… distracted, shall we say, with your work recently." Blaine breathed steadily, not taking his eyes off of the Principal. "I don't think it's necessary to go over where you've fallen short of the mark, I'm sure you're well aware." The principal said, straightening some of the items on his desk. "I assume, though, that you understand that this is completely unacceptable?" Blaine nodded slowly, his heart starting to beat faster in his chest and he felt his palms get sweaty with how nervous he was getting. He was about to be fired. He was sure of it. He'd have to move out of his apartment and probably sell his car. He'd have to explain to his parents exactly why he'd lost his perfectly respectable job too. He swallowed heavily wondering how long Principal Collins was going to string this out and started planning the words that he was going to use to explain this to his parents. "So, do you mind telling me what's behind all of this, Mr Anderson? Because, up until now, we haven't had any problems but, if this is something that's going to continue, I will have to seriously reconsider your position here." Blaine's eyes widened as the principal spoke. He cleared his throat before starting to speak.

"Uhm… I just… haven't really been sleeping very well but, I'm trying to get a handle on it…" _He's definitely going to fire me_, Blaine thought to himself. _No-one would be happy with an excuse like that_.

"Well, Mr Anderson," _This is it_. "That really doesn't leave me with much choice," _I'm fired, I'm totally fired_. "You'll have to cover the Sophomore Health Class today to start getting yourself back into my good books, I think." _Wait, what?_

"I'm sorry," Blaine laughed gently. "The health class?"

"It's not really a laughing matter, Mr Anderson, but, yes. The health class. Mrs Howard is off sick today. She only had one lesson which was the Sophomore Group in Room 5." _That's Kurt's class_, Blaine thought to himself. "It happens to be the next lesson and I trust that you can take over that group and do a good job, yes?"

"Uh, yes," Blaine said, quickly nodding. "Yes, of course. What are they studying?"

"They're in the middle of their marking studies. So you'll need to give them a bit of information on both submissives and dominants before answering any questions." Blaine swallowed heavily when he put two and two together and realise that the principal was asking him to teach Kurt's class about their markings. _I think I'd rather have been fired_, Blaine thought to himself, despairingly. "I trust that you'll be fine doing that, Mr Anderson?" Principal Collins stared at him expectantly, raising his eyebrows. Blaine simply nodded, finding forming sentences to be quite difficult at that moment in time. "Good, now I recommend you leave now before you're late for that lesson too!" Blaine nodded again, before getting up to leave. "And Mr Anderson?" Blaine turned back around to see Principal Collins' slimy smile directed at him. "Be grateful that you still have a job…"

Blaine nodded once more before leaving the room altogether, trying to keep his composure and not freak out. How on earth was he going to stand in front of Kurt and teach his entire class about how to assert their dominance without turning as red as he was certain he was already turning? Equally, this was definitely the worst possible time (and situation) to be seeing Kurt for the first time since he'd had his hands all over him.

Blaine sighed and started to head to Room 5, trying desperately to put thoughts of Kurt (Kurt's hands, Kurt's voice, Kurt's cock) out of his mind, in case he had too much of a physical reaction before he got to the lesson. As he arrived, the door was shut and he glanced through the window to see the class had already turned up, sat down and were loudly chatting to each other. He could see through the window that Kurt was sitting in the front row, right at the centre which, Blaine was fully aware, was going to be incredibly distracting. He watched for a few seconds as Kurt laughed and chatted to one of the other boys (Blaine thought his name was Wes but wasn't certain) before laughing so loudly that, for some reason, it meant that Kurt had to lean over and touch his arm lightly. Blaine felt a small pang of jealousy deep in the pit of his stomach and thought that, even if it was just to stop _that_ from happening, it was as good a time as any to walk in and get the class' attention so he could start the lesson.

"Good morning, class." Blaine said as he walked into the room and went to stand directly behind the desk, placing his bag down beside it. "Sorry I'm late. Mrs Howard is sick today so I'll be taking your health class." He glanced up and could see that the smile had all but died from Kurt's face, in surprise, as he watched Blaine move from behind the desk to leaning up in front of it. "We'll be continuing your work on Markings so if you could all take out your workbooks, we'll get started."

Blaine watched as the entire class took out their books, except for Kurt who already had his book open on his desk so instead sat just gazing at Blaine. He gave him a small hint of a smile and mouthed "hi", lifting his hand into a small wave, which Blaine returned while the rest of the class were distracted with searching for their books. Blaine's heart already felt lighter from the small gesture, or maybe it was just being close to Kurt in any way that was making his heart feel like that. Either way, Blaine started to feel like teaching the class wasn't going to be as bad as he originally thought.

"So, I guess we'll start with the easy stuff." Blaine said, as he walked to the chalkboard and drew a line down the middle of the board and wrote "dominants" on one side and "submissives" on the other. "Can anyone tell me what the main characteristics of someone who is dominant are?" He asked the class. A sea of hands rose and Blaine worked his way around the room, gradually putting the words on the board until the word "dominants" had a reasonable list of words underneath it (possessive, protective, controlling, passionate, leader, strong, spontaneous) written neatly in Blaine's script hand writing. Blaine nodded to his class, each time they gave him a word, congratulating them on defining dominants so well.

"Now," he said, turning back to the board and trying to stay calm, "h-how about submissives?" His heart leapt into his throat. This was the moment when he could possibly get found out by Kurt and his entire class. If they listed words that could easily describe him, it would be really easy for them to guess which hand his marking was on.

He turned around to see his class and saw that only a few of them had put their hands up. He felt his shoulders slump slightly with disappointment. He wasn't surprised that, as doms, they knew more about doms than subs but was shocked at how few of them knew anything at all. After a few minutes of asking them, he'd managed to get a few words on the board (supportive, generous, prepared, planners, team players, thinkers), with a lot of input from himself. When he asked the class if they could think of any other words to describe submissives, a familiar voice from the back of the class called out to him.

"Weak!" The voice called with a smirk. Blaine knew exactly who that voice belonged to and, as he turned round, it was confirmed when he saw Sebastian Smythe's face grinning at him from the back of the class.

Blaine felt that he was supposed to act like too much of an adult to say that he had a nemesis but, if he could, Sebastian would definitely be it. He was one of the students that Blaine disliked the most. He had an awful smirking face that made it look like he thought everything was both amusing and beneath him at the same time and was the epitome of a kid with too much privilege and not enough upbringing. The thing that made it so, so much worse for Blaine, was that he hadn't met a kid that was so _markist_ before. In fact, Blaine had rarely met an adult that was as markist as Sebastian. Not only did he think that subs were weak, but also stupid, uninteresting and mostly, not worthy of his time.

Blaine noticed that Kurt had frowned and turned to look at Sebastian, glaring at him until after Blaine had started talking again.

"No, Sebastian, submissives aren't _weak_. In fact, they're a lot stronger than most people give them credit for. They also are very necessary for dominants as, while dominants make submissives feel more confident, protected and comfortable, submissives are extremely supportive and allow dominants to keep themselves more in control than they would be otherwise which, actually, brings me onto my next subject, which is that of control." Blaine erased the words already written on the board and wrote "control" across the centre. He turned back to see that Kurt's focus was back on him again.

"Now, you all know that it is a dominant's role to control and command their submissive. You will mostly do this to help your submissive feel safe and wanted within your relationship but also to help guide you both through life. However, what you may or may not have realised by now is that your ability to control can be based greatly on your emotions." Blaine moved to lean up against his desk to talk to the class. "When you're feeling extreme emotions like happiness, or sadness, or anything else, you might find it a lot more difficult to control not only your actions but to also command your submissive. A lot of time, your natural instincts will take over and you may react to things in extreme ways. What you probably _don't_ know," Blaine said enthusiastically, trying to keep the class as interested as possible, "is that submissives' ability to follow commands are greatly controlled by their emotions too. A submissive's natural default is to follow the commands of a dominant, especially their marked dominant however, as submissives grow older, all the while they haven't met their soul mate, they build up the ability to resist a dominant's commands. However, when a sub is feeling any kind of extreme emotion, they automatically go back to their default of just following commands without a fight." Blaine noticed Wes' hand raise into the air and he gestured to him to ask his question.

"Mr Anderson, I was just wondering what happens when a sub, who's built up a resistance to commands, gets a command from their soul mate?" Blaine's breath shuddered slightly at the question and his eyes flickered to Kurt, who seemed to be watching him intently but, then, he did that every lesson so Blaine assumed it didn't have anything to do with guessing that Blaine was his soul mate.

"Uhm, well, that's a good question. Normally, at first, they can still resist the command. You will see some kind of physical reaction from them," _like how much it made me tremble_, Blaine thought to himself, "but they'll be able to resist. However, over time that will break down. Also," Blaine said, raising a finger as he spoke, "again, emotions play a huge part in it. If a submissive is extremely happy, sad, tired, angry and so on, they're much more likely to automatically follow a command. It's important, though, that you all make sure your submissive is being given free choice. Although they need to feel safe under your command, they also should not be made to feel like they don't have control over their own lives. Also, bear in mind that, all of these feelings are based around different hormones in your body so both subs and doms feel commands and disobeying commands physically within their bodies and it's those feelings that subs work towards suppressing."

"You know, you sure do know a lot about submissives, Mr Anderson." Sebastian called out sarcastically, and slightly accusingly, from the back of the room.

"That would be because I paid attention in school, Sebastian." Blaine responded, smiling to try and show Sebastian that it wasn't going to work. He wasn't going to get a rise out of him. Blaine noticed Kurt staring at his desk, frowning fiercely and seeming to be breathing deeply. He was about to ask Kurt if he was ok until he got distracted by Sebastian talking again.

"Are you sure it's not because _you're_ a sub, Mr Anderson?" Sebastian said, grinning viciously. "Because you're weak like a sub." All of a sudden Blaine heard a noise from Kurt's desk and spun around to see the he'd turned to glare at Sebastian again and was now, more or less, _growling_ at him. Blaine had to take a deep breath because, _fuck_, that was incredibly sexy.

"S-Sebastian, I don't think that's a very appropriate thing for you to be saying to a teacher." Blaine said, suddenly finding it difficult to concentrate on reprimanding Sebastian when the low sound of Kurt's snarls where travelling across the room.

"Well, then, you're kind of stupid like a sub too," Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes and laughing as if he thought he'd said the funniest thing ever. Before Blaine realised what was going on, Kurt, angrier than Blaine had ever seen him before, had leapt out of his seat and was starting to stride towards Sebastian.

"You don't _talk_ to him like that, Sebastian!" Kurt yelled, still growling, as he reached Sebastian's desk and banged his hand down onto it, leaning towards him.

"Kurt…" Blaine called, starting to walk towards them to break it up. He placed a hand on Kurt's back and tugged at his arm gently. Kurt shrugged him off and carried on leaning towards Sebastian, who just stuck his chin out towards Kurt aggressively and continued talking, still with the same smarmy look on his face.

"Kurt," he smiled, "glad to see you've decided to start acting like a man today. Now you might want to continue to be a man and tell your _woman_ there that I'll talk to her how I want." Sebastian gestured towards Blaine when he said the word woman and that seemed to be the final straw for Kurt as Blaine could see his eyes widen, almost comically, before he lunged towards Sebastian and grabbed him by the lapels.

"Whoa!" Blaine called out rushing towards them and managed to swiftly wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and pull Kurt off of Sebastian, who was laughing meanly and holding his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture. Blaine backed away, holding Kurt's back up to his chest as Kurt continued to reach out towards Sebastian and struggled, kicking out to try and get back to whatever he had planned for Sebastian.

Blaine managed to grab his arms and hold him for long enough to tell Sebastian to get to the principal's office, to which Sebastian just smirked again, grabbed his bag, and slowly walked out of the room.

"No!" Kurt called out, angrily, as he managed to get loose from Blaine's grip almost, trying to follow after Sebastian. Blaine gripped him again, tightly, around the waist.

"Come on, you." He said gruffly to Kurt as he practically carried him out of the room. By the time they got outside, Kurt had stopped throwing himself around so much but was still clearly seething. Blaine pushed him away from his body and prepared to tell Kurt to go to his dorm.

"Kurt…" Blaine started but was cut off as Kurt, still growling, thrust him roughly up against the wall, nearly winding him with the strength of it. He started to quickly move in to kiss Blaine but Blaine turned his head and, instead Kurt's lips landed roughly on Blaine's neck. Based on the noises Kurt was making, though, he didn't seem to mind.

"Mine!" He said gruffly as he scraped his teeth along Blaine's neck, grabbing his wrists and holding them tightly to the wall. "You're still mine, he can't touch you!" Kurt continued to nip and lick hard at Blaine's neck, pressing his entire body up against Blaine's, holding him in place as he started to rut against him. Blaine gasped with the sensation, trying to stop his head from swimming at how good it felt and trying to get himself back under control so that he could get Kurt back under control.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, using as much authority as he could possibly get in his voice and finally managing to start to wriggle free. He gripped tightly to the top of Kurt's arms and guided him back away from the wall. "No, stop it!" He said strongly. "Go back to your dorm now, I will come and talk to you once this class is over." Kurt's eyes were still dark and angry but he'd seemed to start to calm down as he looked into Blaine's eyes and slowly nodded before backing away and heading in the direction of his dorm.

Blaine took a few steps back and rested against the wall, allowing himself to take a few breaths to try and calm down before going back into his classroom. He glanced down at his groin and whimpered slightly at the prominent bulge that was there. He bit his lip willing it away and hating the fact that he didn't have the time to just deal with it because, after how turned on he was by Kurt just then, he sure as hell needed to.

Finally, after about five minutes, Blaine had calmed down enough to be able to go back into the classroom without anyone noticing that he'd been achingly hard just a few minutes earlier. He managed to convince the class that what had happened was set up and was a role play exercise showing how hormones and emotions can make a dominant get carried away with themselves and was able to finish the rest of the class fairly swiftly. Once he told everyone, about five minutes early, that they could leave the lesson, he made a quick stop by the principal's office to explain why Sebastian was there before heading to Kurt's dorm.

He didn't know for sure but, he was fairly certain that Principal Collins wouldn't care too much about Sebastian's actions in his classroom. It was quite likely that he wouldn't see too much wrong with the things Sebastian had said to him and give him a fairly light punishment but, right at that moment, he didn't care about that. All he cared about was Kurt and seeing if he was ok.

After seeing the way Kurt had reacted in his class, Blaine knew that enough was enough. He had to tell Kurt that they were soul mates because, they needed to be able to sort through these things together. It wasn't as if the situation with Kurt wasn't already affecting his job and his role as teacher anyway. He wasn't sure that him telling Kurt would make any difference with that, and at least then he could finally kiss Kurt and allow himself to be touched by Kurt the way he so desperately wanted to be. Plus, he was pretty sure that Kurt would be capable of keeping it quiet for a while, just so they could get used to it and work all of this mess out.

Blaine allowed himself to get a little excited as he approached Kurt's room. Based on what he was planning, it wouldn't be long until he could finally feel Kurt's lips on his own and that was a very, _very_ exhilarating thought.

***

Kurt sat on his bed, wringing his hands when he heard the knock on the door. He knew that it would be Mr Anderson but he was terrified to answer because he was so worried that he was going to be expelled because of what how carried away and out of control he got. Then he'd have to face his Dad and explain what happened and maybe move schools again and, worst of all, probably move away from Mr Anderson. He didn't really understand what had happened though, he could barely remember the details of what went on in that classroom, just the emotions that had washed over him. He had just wanted to protect Mr Anderson so had done what he needed to do.

He heard the knock again and he realised that he'd ignored it the first time.

"Come in," he called out, his voice scratchy because he'd been crying and he hadn't used his voice since. He heard his door open and looked up to see Mr Anderson smiling at him, he suddenly dropped his head feeling so much more upset because he felt like he must have really let his teacher down.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Mr Anderson rushed towards him and got on his knees in front of him so he could try to look Kurt in the eye. "Kurt?" Mr Anderson smiled at him as Kurt sat wringing his hands in his lap. "What happened back there?" He asked kindly. Kurt let out a sob and threw his arms around his teacher's neck. He felt Mr Anderson move his hands and place them along the sides of his thighs, rubbing them up and down to try and soothe Kurt. "Hey now, shh, it's ok…" Mr Anderson said soothingly, his voice dropping low so he could comfort Kurt as his hands moved along his thighs and _oh_, that felt good. It felt really good, actually, and Kurt's heart started to race as he hoped that Mr Anderson wouldn't stop moving his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kurt repeated as his head pressed up against Mr Anderson's shoulder and he shook it gently in disbelief.

"It's ok," Mr Anderson whispered repeatedly. Kurt felt his hands trail up his thighs and then to the base of his spine before trailing under his blazer and shirt and slowly caressing his back. Kurt sighed at the gentle feeling of heat that was now moving up and down his back and then Mr Anderson's hands were pulling him forwards slightly so that Kurt was sliding on to his lap and straddling him. Kurt was shifted so that he was leaning against one shoulder as Mr Anderson continued to rub his large hand over Kurt's skin, now being able to reach more of his back. Kurt felt a fresh set of tears start to fall at how nice he was being, especially when Kurt knew that he'd acted so terribly. As he cried harder, he felt the grip on his shoulders tighten until he'd calmed down again. "Talk to me," Mr Anderson said eventually. "What happened?" Kurt shook his head.

"I… I don't know… I mean… I d-do know I just… I don't understand why that happened… I just remember that Sebastian was saying those…_things_ to you and I was mad, _I was so mad_!" Kurt shook his head angrily. "Then I remember that I just felt really, really protective of you, like I had to do something, _anything_ to shut him up and keep you safe from it and then I just… I just lost control…" Kurt felt Mr Anderson squeeze him tightly again. "I know I shouldn't be feeling like that about you but I just… I couldn't help it." He felt a hand move to run through his hair, smoothing it down soothingly.

"That's your dominant instincts, probably." Mr Anderson said calmly, nodding gently as he spoke. "You can't do that though, Kurt. You have to try and hold it in and only use it when it's really, really necessary." Kurt frowned and pulled himself away to look at his teacher, suddenly feeling kind of angry and definitely very frustrated.

"I'm only 16." Kurt said, matter-of-factly. "I'm only just starting to get these… these _feelings_… How could I_possibly_ know what to do with them?" Kurt shrugged and sighed.

"Look, Kurt, I'm not going to tell the principal about what you did because, I get it. I get that it was your natural instincts, and there are a lot of things that I do just because it's my natural instincts too but you have to try and control it somehow… you can't let this happen again." Mr Anderson tipped his head and grabbed Kurt's hands, trying to look him in the eye. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Kurt nodded gently.

"It's just… I can't work out why I started feeling like that so, it's not even as if I can avoid situations like it." Kurt huffed in despair and he felt Mr Anderson's hands tighten around his and, as he looked at him, he noticed that his teacher was biting his lip nervously and looking incredibly guilty.

"Kurt…" Mr Anderson said anxiously, gripping Kurt's hips and sliding him off his lap and onto the floor so that he could talk to him properly. "I have to tell you something…" Kurt gazed intently at him and noticed that he started to fiddle with the glove on his left hand. "I think I know why you were feeling like that when Sebastian was attacking me…" He saw Mr Anderson gulp and take a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

At that exact moment, Kurt's cell phone rang loudly in his pocket and came to life, vibrating against his thigh. Kurt pulled it out to turn it off and saw that it was his father.

"I'm sorry," he said to his teacher, "I have to get this or he'll just keep ringing." He rolled his eyes and smiled gently, expecting Mr Anderson to leave. "Sorry… could I just have some privacy?" He spoke sweetly when Mr Anderson didn't leave and saw his teacher grin apologetically.

"Sure," he said, getting up. "We can… uh… we can talk about this later." He gave Kurt a small wave as he walked out of the room and let Kurt answer the phone to his father.

"Hi Dad," Kurt answered, distractedly.

"Hey there, kiddo. How's it going?" His Dad's cheerful voice boomed out of the phone.

"Yeah it's fine," Kurt said simply. "What's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to catch up and let you know that… well… I met someone…" Kurt could practically hear his father grin stupidly down the phone. "You know her actually, it's your friend Finn's Mom, Carole?"

"Finn's more of an acquaintance than a friend, Dad but I'm glad for you."

"I'd really like you to come and meet her soon. I think this could be something serious."

"Yeah, ok, I'll come home for a weekend soon, then. " Kurt sighed, completely unenthused.

"Kurt, are you ok? You sound completely miserable."

"Yeah…" Kurt said sadly. "I'm just going through some stuff…"

"What stuff? Do you want to talk?"

"No… yes… I don't know…" Kurt said.

"Come on," Burt said soothingly. "You know you can tell me anything…" _Probably not this_, Kurt thought to himself.

"It's nothing, really," Kurt shrugged, forgetting that his father wouldn't be able to see it. "There's just this guy that I really, really like and… he's not my soul mate but I keep feeling all of these _things_ and I don't quite understand them or know what to do about them and it's just kind of getting to me…"

"Well, you know, Kurt, some people who aren't soul mates have been able to make it work so, that's not everything. I won't lie to you and tell you that it's not quite as easy or fulfilling but, you can still be really happy."

"I know."

"Have you spoken to this guy… told him how you feel?"

"Not in so many words but, he's kind of amazing which makes him really, really intimidating."

"Well, you're never going to get anywhere unless you talk to him, Kurt." His Dad said simply. Kurt sighed and agreed with him, promising his Dad that he would follow his advice the next day.

Once he'd hung up, Kurt took a quick peek out of his bedroom door to see if Mr Anderson had waited for him but, seeing the hallway empty, Kurt guessed not and went back into his dorm to go to sleep. He would definitely need it, if he was going to actually talk to Mr Anderson about this situation tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Kurt stopped off at the school's cafeteria to pick up a coffee for himself on the way to class. He had Mr Anderson's lesson first and had decided to turn up a little bit early so he could ask him if they could make time to talk later, so thought it would be rude if he didn't get his teacher a coffee too. He didn't yet know his coffee order so thought a cappuccino was generic enough that he'd be most likely to appreciate it.

As it happened, it seemed coffee had been a good idea as, when Kurt had turned up to the English lesson, he poked his head round the door and saw Mr Anderson sitting at his desk, in the middle of a giant yawn.

"Tired?" Kurt pouted sympathetically as he walked in to the classroom. His teacher jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to come through the door so early but then beamed when he saw who it was and then nodded.

"I had a lot more grading to do last night than I thought I would so I was basically up all night," he said as he yawned once more. Kurt placed the coffee cup down in front of Mr Anderson and poked it towards him. "For you," he smiled. "I didn't know your coffee order so I thought cappuccino was a safe bet. It seems you might need it more than I thought you would." Mr Anderson looked at the coffee cup and smiled adoringly.

"Kurt…" He grinned wider. "That's so sweet of you, thank you."

"No problem," Kurt shrugged, before focussing on his cup, starting to play with it slightly as he now knew he'd have to say something risky and he wasn't sure if he was brave enough.

"So, how come you're here so early?" Mr Anderson asked him, kindly. "I assume it wasn't just so you could bring me coffee, although it'd be adorable if it was." He smiled, patiently waiting for Kurt's response.

"I was just… uhm… I just…" Kurt stumbled over his words, not looking Mr Anderson in the eye and, instead, continuing to focus on his coffee cup. "I was wondering if you might have… maybe… some free time to chat later?" Kurt said nervously. "Maybe after this lesson?" Mr Anderson stood up and moved close to him, in a comforting gesture.

"Of course." His voice spoke in a slightly hushed tone and Kurt felt his hands on his face, moving it so that Kurt was looking at his teacher, whose face was full of concern. Kurt's breath hitched as their bodies were close enough to be almost touching. "Is everything ok?" Mr Anderson's eyes looked like they were searching his face in hopes of finding answers. His thumb swiped over Kurt's cheek, soothingly and Kurt could've sworn that his face moved even closer, as if he was about to kiss Kurt but, he seemed to second think it and moved back again, slightly, continuing to wait for Kurt's answer.

"Yeah," Kurt said, a little breathlessly, "yeah everything's fine. I just," Kurt swallowed, not removing his gaze from Mr Anderson's, "just wanted to talk to you alone." His teacher nodded and moved his thumb across Kurt's cheek again before going back to his desk and sitting back down. He yawned one more time.

"Ugh, I hate being so tired," he grumbled slightly, as Kurt walked towards him, "it always makes me feel so grumpy." They chatted for a few more minutes, waiting for any of the other students to start turning up. Kurt found an empty space on the desk next to Mr Anderson and hopped up onto it, swinging his legs slightly as he talked to his teacher. Kurt could tell, as they were talking, that Mr Anderson wasn't lying about being both tired and a little bit grumpy as they spoke about what they were doing in Glee Club next and Mr Anderson complained about how difficult and stressful the arrangement was for him.

"Hey," Kurt said, leaning to place a hand over Mr Anderson's. "Smile. Don't worry about it." The second the words left his lips, Mr Anderson's mouth upturned into a huge grin, which surprised Kurt. However, there was something odd about it. His mouth was smiling but, his eyes didn't look like they were smiling too. Mr Anderson held the smile for a beat longer than Kurt expected him too and Kurt giggled, feeling oddly uncomfortable. "You don't have to smile that much, if you don't want to." Kurt raised his eyebrows as, instantly, Mr Anderson's smile all but faded away and he avoided eye contact with Kurt. He didn't get much of a chance to think on it, though, as his classmates had started to file into the room so Kurt had to quickly hop down off of the desk and take his seat within the class.

Kurt went and sat down at his seat, trying to get himself ready to start the lesson. However, once Mr Anderson started the class, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about his smile and how it had appeared almost instantly but wasn't the usual, warm smile that Kurt was used to; the same smile that Kurt, quite probably, was falling for. It was almost as if he was smiling against his will and that was the exact moment that things started to fall into place for Kurt. The strange connection that he and Mr Anderson seemed to share, the way he'd reacted the last time that Kurt had given him an order, the tight hugs that they'd shared, as if he'd needed them to survive. Kurt almost didn't believe it but, was it possible that Mr Anderson was _BLAINE Anderson_? His soul mate and sub?

Kurt shook his head at first, gazing at Mr Anderson who was now in full swing of the lesson. It couldn't be true, could it? When he'd told Mr Anderson to smile, there was no hesitation, and again when he told him he didn't have to smile. He bit his lip, this was so confusing. Kurt's heart pounded at the possibility that his soul mate could have been there in front of his eyes and he hadn't even seen it. That maybe the person he'd been struggling with dealing with his feelings for is, actually, the exact person he'd been looking for and that, maybe, he didn't have to fight anymore? The only thing that confused Kurt was the memory of his command, telling Mr Anderson to write his paper, and how hit hadn't been followed. Until, all of a sudden, it didn't confuse him anymore and it was all thanks to Wes. Kurt remembered back to his question in the health class that they'd had the day before.

_"I was just wondering what happens when a sub, who's built up a resistance to commands, gets a command from their soul mate?"_

The answer to that question, really, gave him the answer he wanted because Blaine had said that, although a sub would be able to resist at first, there would be a physical response still. Kurt took a deep breath when he remembered how much Mr Anderson had trembled when Kurt had given him that order. How could Kurt have possibly assumed that it was from anger and not from trying to not follow his command? Plus all of the times that his body had screamed mine whenever Mr Anderson was around, how could he have possibly confused those with anything other than cravings for his soul mate?

Kurt's mind came back to the smile from just before the class started. Not only did he remember Mr Anderson's possibly forced smile, he remembered the next part of yesterday's lesson. How emotions like tiredness would make submissives find it a lot more difficult to resist commands. Kurt wished he could beat himself about the head as he sat there thinking over all of the things that had happened since he started at Dalton and how much time he'd wasted.

Nothing that Mr Anderson was teaching was going into Kurt's mind at all now. He was purely concentrating on how to get the last piece of the puzzle in place. He needed to know for certain now and he thought back to his conversation with Rachel and Mercedes where they'd told him to give Mr Anderson a ridiculous command to know for sure, one way or another. He watched Mr Anderson enthusiastically teaching the class, clearly trying desperately to hide how tired he was, and considered how to do this. It wouldn't be fair to do anything in front of everyone because Kurt knew that he was going to have to ask him to do something that would stand out so decided to wait until the end of the class, thankful for the fact that they had planned to talk after the lesson anyway.

It wasn't long until the bell was ringing to let everyone know that the lesson was over and, as all of the students rushed out of the room and Mr Anderson had his back turned, wiping the chalkboard clean, Kurt slowly walked over to the door, quietly shut it and locked it afterwards. As he walked back over to his teacher, Mr Anderson turned around to face him and saw what he'd done and how serious his face was. His teacher's smile faltered slightly with confusion.

"W-what's going on, Kurt?" He said, nervously, as Kurt approached him. Kurt stood in front of him and could feel his heart racing in his chest as he prepared for what he was about to do.

"Jump." Kurt said simply and gasped a breath when Mr Anderson, almost immediately, jumped into the air. His teacher laughed gently, trying to brush off the command that he'd just followed as a joke. "Keep jumping." Kurt said and felt his body shake slightly when Mr Anderson did exactly that until Kurt told him to stop, which he also did instantly.

"Kurt…" Mr Anderson tried to laugh out, his smile faltering as he realised what was happening.

"Give me your left hand." Kurt said seriously, gazing into Mr Anderson's eyes. His teacher shook his head and started to step back when, at the same time, his left hand shot out in front of him. Mr Anderson looked a little bit afraid as he started taking steps back, still holding out his hand, to try and stop Kurt capturing it but, after only a few steps, his back thumped against the chalkboard and Kurt easily caught up with him and clasped his hand within his own. He looked directly into Mr Anderson's eyes, not breaking contact, as Kurt gently slipped the glove off of his hand. Kurt could feel Mr Anderson's eyes locked on him as he slowly glanced down at his teacher's bare hand and choked out a sound that could have been either a laugh or a cry, gripping the hand tighter, when he saw his own name.

He lifted his gaze back up to his teacher, who now looked a mixture of terrified and hopeful. He swallowed thickly before speaking.

"B-Blaine?" He whispered and felt a tear fall as his teacher gave him the smallest of nods. Kurt couldn't help, in that split second, surging forwards and crashing their mouths together hungrily, still tightly gripping the hand that had Blaine's mark. He felt Blaine's breath shudder out of him, as if Blaine had been holding it since they met. His hands wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist as their mouths explored each other and they swallowed the small, desperate moans and whimpers that were pouring out. Kurt squeezed his arms around Blaine's shoulders and ran his fingers lightly along the back of his neck, remembering how much it had soothed him before and, considering that he was certain that Blaine was nearly sobbing, he felt it was entirely necessary.

As they pressed kisses over each other's lips, eventually starting to lick past them and into their mouths, Kurt could sense his entire body feel like it was, somehow, brighter and stronger. His chest felt like it was about to burst and their bodies started to melt together. Kurt could feel Blaine's shoulders relaxing beneath him as he allowed Kurt to press back into him and slot themselves together, whimpering at every small twitch and breath.

"Kurt…" Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth, refusing to stop kissing him for a second. "Kurt… Please…" He pulled Kurt closer to him, pushing their bodies together tightly but unable to get the words he needed to say out. Kurt slowed their kissing slightly to try and find out what he needed.

"What?" Kurt whispered.

"P-please… Kurt… need…"

"What, baby? Tell me what you need." Kurt spoke quietly in between kisses, desperate to not stop kissing Blaine but to, equally, find out what he was trying to say.

"Need you… d-dom… please…" Blaine quivered against him, as Kurt sucked gently on his lower lip and he pulled Kurt towards him even tighter. Kurt could feel how hard he was through the layers of fabric and knew what to do. He pulled away from Blaine, who whined quietly at the loss, and quickly moved things off of Blaine's desk (thankfully he kept it very tidy so there wasn't much to move). He turned and guided Blaine by the hips until he lay along the old wooden desk. Blaine scrambled his way further up the desk to allow Kurt room to climb over him and desperately tugged at Kurt to help him up. Kurt straddled Blaine's thighs and, clasping Blaine's hands tightly in his own, placed his hands either side of his head. He gradually lowered himself onto his elbows and pressed his body heavily against Blaine's, squeezing his thighs together to hold Blaine tightly in place and refusing to break eye contact as he did. Kurt rushed forwards and pressed his lips together at the same time as pressing his chest to Blaine's. Almost instantly, Blaine felt overwhelmed at finally being dominated by Kurt while Kurt, simultaneously, felt exactly the same way about finally dominating Blaine. Their bodies uncontrollably tensed and shivered at the delicious feeling of pressing against each other and they cried out into each other's mouths as they came. Blaine broke their kiss first, tipping his head back with a choked cry as Kurt's hands tightened around his before dropping his mouth to Blaine's Adam's Apple and sucking as he felt his orgasm wash over him.

They trembled for a few seconds with the power of it all before slotting themselves back together and kissing lazily, properly tasting each other for the first time, now that the initial rush of their first kiss had started to pass and their post-orgasm haziness started to set in. Kurt was fairly certain he would be happy staying there forever, even with how uncomfortable his pants were starting to feel. It hadn't really fully sunk in yet, though. The fact that he was sixteen and had found his soul mate – it was so rare for that to happen. Plus, the fact that his soul mate just so happened to be his stunning teacher that he'd been lusting after for the past few months. He couldn't get over how perfect Blaine was or even just the fact that he could call him Blaine now instead of Mr Anderson! Even that alone was so delicious.

"Blaine Anderson…" Kurt mumbled, pressing more kisses to Blaine's mouth and moving to his neck. He had loved the way the name had played on his tongue every time he said it and it was even more glorious now that he had a face to put to the name, and what a face!

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine hummed and grinned, tipping his head to give Kurt better access. It seemed he felt exactly the same way.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt giggled, thinking over the amount of times he'd said that name since it appeared on his hand and how he had never imagined he would be so lucky to have someone like the man underneath him to match the name.

"Kurt Hummel…" Blaine sighed once more. Kurt felt him suddenly tense up underneath him and his hands moved to grab Kurt's arms lifting him away from his body for a second so Blaine could look at him. "Kurt Hummel!" He grinned and wrinkled his nose slightly. "Do you know what I've gone through to get here? How long I've been looking for you?" He shook his head, looking like he might tear up again, in shock, and instead pulled Kurt back towards him and kissed him tenderly, wrapping his arms around his chest and squeezing almost too tightly. Kurt giggled and licked a line up his neck.

"I don't but I want to know. I want to know everything." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, wriggling slightly to get more comfortable on top of him before pressing a kiss to his shoulder and resting his head there. Blaine sighed deeply.

"Is this real?" He whispered after a moment. Kurt smiled gently and pulled Blaine towards him for another kiss.

"Does it feel real?" He said, pressing more kisses to his neck.

"Almost too real." Blaine smiled.

"I guess that's your answer then." Kurt smiled and rested his head back onto Blaine's shoulder. They lay there for at least half an hour, every so often sharing easy, lazy kisses or just gazing at each other in disbelief. Finally, they started to wiggle from feeling uncomfortable. Blaine gazed down at Kurt at the same time as Kurt tipped his head to glance at him. They grinned at each other, exhilarated.

"I have to move," Blaine said.

"I have lessons to get to." Kurt pulled a face as he turned over and sat up, legs still tangled in Blaine's. "Although I'm_definitely_ going to need to change first." Blaine sat up and ran his hand down Kurt's back, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Meet me here after you've finished?" He asked and Kurt nodded. "We can go to mine…" Blaine started and paused as Kurt's eyes widened. Kurt wasn't ashamed about the fact that he was still a virgin but, he really, really hadn't expected Blaine to want that so soon and it was kind of soon, for Kurt. Blaine, almost reading Kurt's mind, gasped and started shaking his head quickly. "No, no not like that! I don't want… I mean… I _do_ want that," Blaine blushed, "but I was just going to say that we can go to mine so I can get changed first and then maybe go and get some dinner?" He leant towards Kurt. "And talk. We should talk." He brushed his lips against Kurt's tenderly and smiled as Kurt's eyelashes fluttered shut and he hummed gently in contentment. As he pulled away, Kurt followed, not wanting to stop kissing just yet.

"Ok," Kurt said, his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times and looked at Blaine, almost shyly. "Ok." He confirmed before getting off the desk and starting to head towards the door.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine called after him, jumping off of the desk and walking towards him. He pulled Kurt in for another hard kiss and unlocked the door at the same time. He pulled away with a smack and grinned. "See you later."

"See you later," Kurt grinned back at him and they parted ways, neither of them being able to hide the ridiculous matching grins they both now sported.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine waited in his classroom at the end of the day, his heart feeling like it might come out of his mouth any second. Kurt was running five minutes late which, had this been any other occasion, Blaine wouldn't have been too worried. At that moment, though, it felt like the most important day of his life and as if Kurt was hours late. Or not coming at all. Blaine bit his lip as doubt crept into his mind. Was it likely for him to not turn up at all? It was definitely Kurt that kissed Blaine first earlier but, maybe, he'd changed his mind? Or maybe he was injured? _Oh God, what if he's injured and wanting help and I'm just waiting here like an idiot when, actually, I should be going looking for him?_ Blaine thought to himself. He felt the panic start to build up within him and he started to collect his things to go searching when Kurt ran round the corner. Blaine breathed happily and felt his heart instantly settle down and the panic leave him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Kurt said, breathing heavily. "My last teacher kept me behind because I needed help with an assignment." He paused in front of Blaine and suddenly remembered why he was there and what had happened earlier that day. Kurt flushed slightly pink as he stared at Blaine and bit his lip gently, suddenly feeling incredibly shy under Blaine's amused gaze. "Hi." He said, shifting on the spot slightly. Blaine took a step towards him and placed a hand on Kurt's hip, pulling him in closer.

"Hi." He smiled before leaning towards Kurt and kissing him gently. "Ready?" he asked sweetly, pulling away. Kurt simply nodded, too in awe of how gorgeous Blaine was to actually say anything. Blaine placed a hand on the small of Kurt's back and led him to his car.

Blaine lived quite close to the school so it didn't take them long to get there, despite the amount of traffic that they sat in. Neither of them minded though because it gave them a short space in time every few minutes to lean across the car and place a small kiss on mouths, cheeks, ear lobes, or anywhere else their lips would reach.

They pulled up to Blaine's house and got out. Kurt stood by the car timidly, not sure if Blaine actually wanted him to wait there or to go inside. He got his answer when Blaine gripped his hand tightly and pulled him forwards, along the path and towards the front door. Once inside, Blaine gave him a quick tour (which didn't take long as it was quite a small house) and placed another small kiss on his lips before telling him to make himself at home.

Kurt watched Blaine race upstairs to his room to get changed before glancing around the living room. He had photographs all around it of various different people. Kurt saw an old man and woman along with a younger man and Blaine in a couple of the photos and considered that, they might have been his family. He was certain that he recognised the young man standing with Blaine, from TV possibly, but couldn't work out exactly where from so dismissed it. Kurt placed the photo back down on the shelf that he got it from and carried on looking around the room. There was a guitar in the corner that looked well played and a keyboard set up next to it, with some sheet music still on it for one of the recent songs that Kurt recognised from Glee Club. He sat down on Blaine's couch and was impressed to see that Blaine had a few of the recent copies of Vogue on his coffee table as well as some old ticket stubs to one of Ohio's Community Theatres. Kurt picked one up to see exactly what Blaine had gone to see but dropped it when he heard Blaine's voice behind him.

"I promise I didn't set that up," he laughed gently, leaning over the back of the couch towards Kurt. Kurt placed the ticket stub back on the coffee table as Blaine started to nuzzle at his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the Vogues, the sheet music, theatre tickets… I mean, I didn't put them there to impress you…" Kurt laughed.

"It's ok, I didn't think you did. What about the picture of yourself with the celebrity that I've forgotten the name of?" He asked as Blaine climbed over the back of the couch and slid behind where Kurt was sitting, placing a leg either side of him. Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt, confused. Kurt pointed over to the picture that he saw earlier and noticed that Blaine's face hardened slightly before he pulled Kurt back towards him and started nipping at his neck.

"S'my f'mily," he mumbled into Kurt's neck as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, hoping it would distract Kurt enough to change the subject.

"So who's the guy?" Kurt asked.

"Brother," Blaine started placing small licks on Kurt's neck, smiling when a small _oh_ fell from his lips. "He's an actor and has been in some adverts but that's about it." Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair to tip his head to the opposite side and started working on the other side of his neck as he heard the recognition hit Kurt's voice.

"Oh, he's _that_ guy." Kurt smiled widely. "I knew I recognised him." Blaine hummed in response.

"Can we change the subject, though?" Blaine asked. "My brother isn't exactly the sort of thing I want to be talking about on a first date." He rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and ran his hands along Kurt's arms. Kurt giggled and raised his eyebrows, turning to face Blaine.

"Is this a date then?" He teased. Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him slightly to pull him onto his lap and turn him around.

"Best date I've ever had, already." He grinned and reached up to capture Kurt's mouth. Kurt wriggled around to face Blaine more and shifted his leg so that he was straddling him, trying not to break their kiss but failing a couple of times. Once Kurt settled back down again, he surged further forwards.

"I think you're missing a bit, though." Kurt smiled, placing has hands on Blaine's chest and pressing himself tightly against him. Blaine tipped his head back, allowing Kurt better access to suck lightly on his neck. "Don't move." Kurt commanded him, under his breath, sending a quiver along Blaine's spine at how exciting it was.

"Y-yeah… dinner… we'll totally go in a minute…" he grinned, already feeling trembles within his body from Kurt's weight on his. Blaine breathed heavily as Kurt started to dominate him and he understood what people had been going on about when they talked about how good it was to be dominated by your soul mate. Whether it was being held down and trapped by their body, or was just a small press and a command to do exactly what they said, allowing the other person to take complete control was the thrill of it. Sure, he'd been dominated before and it was fine but he'd always heard that it was so much better with your soul mate and part of him hadn't believed it until now. However, that undeniable connection of two people who were made for each other, were meant to be, made it all so much more appealing and real to him. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how it already felt so good and they hadn't even got to the sex part of it yet. Another quiver ran along his spine when he considered how incredible the sex was going to be, if being dominated was already this good. All he needed was for Kurt to press a little bit harder and he'd be gone again.

"Totally," Kurt echoed, sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth as he pressed forwards further. Blaine had judged himself correctly because, his body started to shake and tense as Kurt moved his lips to Blaine's ear lobe and sucked hard.

"K-Kurt," Blaine gasped out, his body twitching uncontrollably. "I'm… I'm gonna…"

"It's ok." Kurt whispered in his ear. "Let go." So Blaine did and came hard in his pants for the second time that day, starting to see stars behind his eyes and squeezing Kurt tighter into him as he rode it out. He reached up to kiss Kurt eagerly as he came down from his orgasm, licking and sucking his mouth repeatedly until Kurt finally pulled away from him, his lips wet and red from being abused by Blaine.

Blaine let his head drop back onto the couch, shut his eyes and smiled goofily as Kurt shifted and curled into his side.

"Damn," Blaine sighed. "I heard that being dominated by your soul mate was intense the first few times but there is no way of being prepared for how powerful that actually is." He said, completely satisfied. Kurt let out a deep, throaty laugh as Blaine turned on his side slightly and held Kurt tighter around his waist, feeling a little too sleepy to move anywhere now. "Why were we going out again?" He asked, shifting his body down the couch and pressing his nose up against Kurt's collarbone so that he could smell him. Kurt smelt wonderfully of vanilla, honey and boy. Blaine made a note to himself to try and memorise Kurt's smell, although assumed that it wouldn't take him long because it was just so perfect and so Kurt.

"You wanted to talk." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's hair and Blaine opened his eyes. Oh yeah.

"I'm going to have to change again," Blaine blushed, glancing down at his pants as he tried to untangle himself from Kurt.

"Wait." Kurt said, pulling him back in. "As you're already kind of a mess…" Kurt smiled lasciviously as he swung his leg over Blaine's again and giggled as Blaine's eyes widened and he grinned in excitement.

It took them another two hours to finally get to the restaurant to have something to eat. As they walked through the car park, Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and grasped his hand, tangling their fingers together. He noticed Kurt bite his lip and flush slightly, causing Blaine to grin and laugh gently as they walked into the restaurant. It happened again just after they'd ordered their food, sitting across from each other in the booth they had been seated in, when Blaine had placed his palm under Kurt's drumming fingers, weaving their fingers together and tickling Kurt's palm with his thumb. Kurt had scrunched his nose up in, what Blaine thought was, the cutest way possible and had turned bright pink.

Blaine watched Kurt, smiling and couldn't help but laugh again at how shy and nervous he was.

"What?" Kurt asked tipping his head to one side, noticing Blaine trying to hold back his laughter.

"Nothing." Blaine grinned. "You're just adorable." Kurt grinned back at Blaine, clearly overjoyed at his compliment.

"No, I'm not." Kurt flushed again.

"Yes you are and I find it incredible how each time I hold your hand, you get all cute and embarrassed. Especially because you already know what I look like when I come." Blaine said the last sentence in more of a hushed whisper and waggled his eyebrows at Kurt, jokingly. Kurt dropped his head and laughed.

"I know but… it's different… dominating you… my body kind of just… takes over but _this_," Kurt lifted up Blaine's hand, "I have to deal with that on my own and I sort of… haven't ever… done this… so… yeah…" Blaine watched fondly as Kurt looked away and started fiddling with his napkin nervously. He stood up as best as possible and leant over the table towards Kurt, lifting his head with a finger to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"It's fine," he said kindly. "And I maintain that you're adorable." Kurt giggled again as Blaine sat down and their food arrived.

"So," Kurt said after a minute of eating, trying to stop blushing and actually have a serious conversation with the gorgeous man sitting across from him. "You wanted to talk?" Blaine paused his eating for a second and just stared at his food. He knew they would have to talk about this, about them, soon but there wouldn't be any way of making it less uncomfortable and Blaine wished they could just keep kissing and coming and not have to think about stupid things like logistics and being sensible.

Blaine placed his fork onto his plate, clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them, watching Kurt eat for a few seconds until they caught each other's eyes and he smiled.

"Ok," Blaine nodded, almost to himself and crossed his arms in front of him on the table, leaning towards Kurt slightly. He was just going to get this over and done with. "Kurt… Do you know what an unusual situation we're in?"

"That we found each other?" Kurt tipped his head to one side which, Blaine was starting to notice, he did almost every time he asked a question. It was just another thing about Kurt that was too adorable for words and he'd have to store it away for later because, right now, he really had to focus on the task at hand.

"Yes, absolutely yes." Blaine smiled. "But... also… _how_ we found each other... who we are to each other."

"The fact that you're my teacher." Kurt nodded, understanding.

"Yes." Blaine continued to watch Kurt. "It's something that's going to be, kind of, difficult for us to deal with, do you know that? It's also not really something I'm prepared for which is really, really difficult for me… as a sub…"

"You don't…" Kurt bit his lip and started jumping to conclusions. "You don't want this?" He'd stopped eating now and was sitting with his hands in his lap not looking at Blaine and, Blaine could tell, creating all kinds of different things in his mind that just weren't true.

"No!" Blaine got up and moved to the side that Kurt was sitting on, placing his hands around Kurt's and squeezing tightly noticing, for a moment, how his large hands fit around Kurt's perfectly. Another piece of information he was going to have to store in his mind for later. "Of course I want this, Kurt. I just…" He ran his thumb over Kurt's knuckles, soothingly. "I've worked so hard to keep my marking hidden from the students at Dalton, purposefully. If they know that I'm a sub… I'm just not going to have the integrity there that I have now if they know who I am." Kurt finally turned his head to look at Blaine.

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Blaine looked at their clasped hands as he spoke, "that I think it would be a good idea if we could maybe just keep this between us for a little while. Just while we try and work out how to deal with it."

"Are you ashamed of me, is that what it is? Because I'm too young or too… too feminine or… something else?"

"God, no!" Blaine shot out. "Kurt, you've been driving me fucking crazy for weeks now. I am not in any way ashamed of you. This isn't anything to do with our relationship because I'd tell anyone about that if I could. You have no idea how wonderful I think you are and how happy I am that I've found you. But… there's no possible way of letting people know that we're together without them knowing that I'm a sub… "

"But, I don't understand… We're soul mates… We should be able to work through anything…"

"You know it doesn't always work like that, Kurt."

"It will for us." Kurt said, nodding determinedly.

"Kurt," Blaine said seriously. "Let's be realistic here, we don't know that for certain." Kurt shuffled in his seat slightly to turn and look at Blaine and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Look, Blaine, I don't know what this thing is that's stopping you from believing in this but, can't you feel what I feel? The connection we have? I mean, I don't know about you but, since we met… every time I'm not around you for too long… it hurts… it physically hurts…" Blaine nodded because it had been exactly that way for him too. "Doesn't that tell you something? Doesn't it show you how linked we are?"

"It does," Blaine nodded. "I'm not sure if I believe it yet but, it does." Kurt frowned, questioningly at him. "Listen, Kurt," he said, shifting to face him as best he could, "you're lucky. You have known my name for, maybe, three months and you've found me. Your searching is done but… I've been looking for you for _eleven years_. I've started to convince myself that, not only would I never find you but, also, l that I didn't need to find you. I've worked so hard to set up my life for independence that, to now let someone in… it's… new."

"But… this should be easy… We belong to each other…" Kurt said, the simplicity of his comment showing his age slightly.

"But it's not, Kurt." Blaine said. "You have no idea what it's like for me to know that, at any moment, you could choose to dominate me and take over. I mean, don't get me wrong, it really, _really_ turns me on," Blaine smiled sultrily and let his voice drop low for a second before continuing, "but it's also kind of terrifying to me. I'm so used to being in control of myself that it scares me that I'm not anymore… you are. My natural instincts are to plan and to know exactly what's going on around me and when and I'm used to that but you're unknown." Blaine bit his lip and gazed at Kurt, speaking carefully and squeezing Kurt's hands tightly as he continued. "I am, without any doubt, 100% yours but the fact that you even exist could lose me everything that I've been working towards without us even trying. And what happens if this doesn't work? I'll have nothing and I can't… I can't deal with that…" Blaine dropped his head to his chest and let out a deep sigh. He was certain that he was doing a terrible job at explaining this. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt shuffle closer to him and felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and guide him so that his forehead was resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"This is really difficult for you." Kurt said, not even asking Blaine but, simply, knowing. Blaine nodded against his shoulder. "And it's really important to you too." Blaine nodded again. "Then ok, we can keep it between us." Blaine's arms tightened briefly around Kurt's waist as if to say thank you, before he placed a few small kisses on the curve of Kurt's neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Blaine, finally, lifted his head and started to move to go back to his own seat. Kurt gripped him tighter and stopped him from moving away just yet. "No." He shook his head as he pulled Blaine back towards his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders, forgetting that they were anywhere where other people could see them. "You need this." Kurt said simply and Blaine leant back towards him because he knew that, yes, he did need this. It shook him slightly how someone so much younger than him, with so much less life experience, could make him feel so safe and warm. He couldn't deny that the light weight of Kurt's arms around his shoulders made him feel like he was protected from everything.

"Our food's getting cold." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Kurt said peacefully.

"Me either," Blaine laughed before tipping his head to look at Kurt. "Shall we…" He gestured towards the door and grinned when Kurt nodded eagerly. They got up and Blaine left a few notes to cover the food and a generous tip to the poor waitress who had to watch them cuddling before tugging Kurt out towards his car.

Blaine felt an odd sense of calm and, although hiding their relationship wasn't perfect, it was good enough for now. At least Blaine knew that he could feel safe in the fact that he could trust Kurt to not only look out for him and understand him but to, sometimes, make sacrifices for him. That wasn't necessarily something that society encouraged doms to do so, it made Blaine feel hopeful for their future.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt had always been shy about anything sexual. He'd never been someone to watch porn (although he'd tried once but had managed about a second before yelling and turning it off) or discuss boys with his friends beyond talking about who he did and didn't find attractive so he was surprised at how crazy Blaine was making him. It wasn't as if they'd done anything past the heavy petting stage, both agreeing that it was best to take their time with it but, now, it was all Kurt could think about. It was made worse by the fact that, as they spent more time kissing and caressing each other, Kurt's dominant instincts became even stronger and his body just took over. It had meant that there were a number of times that they'd spent together, aiming to do something innocent like Blaine helping Kurt to study, and, instead, the second Blaine had stepped through his dorm room door, Kurt had shoved him roughly against the wall, holding him down until he came at least twice and was begging Kurt to let him go.

It wasn't as if Blaine was really complaining, though. Kurt was certain that he was enjoying all of the attention, especially based on how much he grinned every time he caught Kurt's eye in class. In fact, it had gotten to the point where, Blaine was actually finding it amusing how wild Kurt was being driven by all the close contact they had and had started to tease him slightly. It was only very small things like brushing against him as he walked past him in class, or leaning over his desk for a second too long when he'd asked for help but, it was enough to practically fry Kurt's brain. Kurt was surprised that he hadn't tried to dominate him in the middle of a lesson with how crazy his hormones were being. Kurt was certain that, if he'd had some time where he didn't see Blaine, his hormones would calm down but, as that was the last thing he wanted, he didn't give himself the chance to test that theory.

Kurt had decided, one day, that two could play at that game. Blaine had been winding him up no end and now, Kurt was going to pay him back for it. He'd thought deeply about what he could do and had made a plan. First, he spent part of his lesson with Blaine that day "accidentally" pushing things off his desk as Blaine walked passed him.

"Pick it up." He looked up at Blaine with innocent eyes as he gave the command and saw a small flash of amusement as Blaine turned to bend over and pick up whatever Kurt had dropped, giving him a chance to stare at Blaine's ass for a second before Blaine would have to rush back to his desk and sit down for a few moments to get over the thrill of being dominated. Kurt then spent the second part of the lesson subtly brushing Blaine's thigh with his fingers as he passed his desk. On top of that, every time Blaine glanced over to Kurt's desk, he had been purposefully running a finger lightly along a spot on Kurt's neck, just where it met his shoulder. It was a spot that Blaine had started to become obsessed with because of how Kurt would whimper whenever he kissed it so Kurt knew that, every time he saw him run his finger along that spot, Blaine was remembering how much he loved that sound. Kurt could tell from Blaine's expression that he was going slowly crazy and so it wasn't a surprise that evening that Blaine had barged his way into Kurt's dorm and yanked him into his body, kissing him roughly and cursing at him for turning him on so much.

Kurt watched with amusement as Blaine stepped away and pressed himself back against the wall, silently begging Kurt to dominate him. Kurt lay on his bed for a few moments enjoying the way Blaine was trying to beckon him over and decided to toy with him for just a bit longer.

"Kurt…" Blaine said breathlessly, pushing back against the wall and gazing over at him. "Please…"

"Nah…" Kurt shook his head, pretending to be uninterested and trying desperately not to laugh.

"Kurt…" Blaine's eyes widened in desperation and he started breathing heavily. "You can't tease me all lesson like that and then not come over here and dominate me until I can't breathe!"

"Yes I can…" Kurt said, pretending to be really interested in a poster on his wall suddenly. Blaine paused for a few moments, watching him, before he spoke.

"Oh really?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow and started to walk over to Kurt. "Well… maybe I should just come over there and take what I want instead then…" He rushed over to Kurt and jumped on top of him, both of them giggling as he did. Blaine started to surround Kurt in his limbs, copying the moves he'd seen Kurt do when he dominated him and pressed his chest to Kurt. For a few seconds, as Blaine peppered kisses onto Kurt's neck, everything was fine. However, it didn't take long for Kurt to start to feel strange, his breathing grew heavier and his vision started to cloud as he felt Blaine's weight pressing against him.

"Blaine…" Kurt choked out, trying to get his attention. Blaine hummed and continued sucking his neck lightly, assuming Kurt saying his name was from pleasure rather than the fact that his body was starting to feel too hot and Blaine's weight too much. Kurt started losing control of the pace of his breathing and could feel his throat closing up as tears started falling down his face in panic. He didn't understand what was happening and started shuddering in panic. He could hear his blood rushing around his ears and his heart raced so fast he almost considered whether or not he was having a heart attack. He heard a loud cry and didn't realise that it was his own until Blaine lifted his head and the blissful look on his face quickly changed to panic.

"Oh my God, Kurt!" He said and he jumped off of Kurt's body. Almost instantly, Kurt was able to take a huge breath and felt his body start to calm down. His vision started to clear and the blood stopped rushing around his ears. As he felt himself go back to normal, he also felt Blaine pressing his face into his stomach and gripping his arm. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I'm so sorry." He was saying repeatedly and shaking his head as he knelt on the floor beside the bed. Blaine looked up at Kurt, his face still covered with worry. He shuffled over to Kurt's face and pressed their foreheads together. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Kurt, I wasn't thinking… are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "Why are you apologising? It was probably just a panic attack…" Blaine frowned and pulled away from Kurt's face gazing at it.

"Seriously? Did McKinley actually teach you anything about this stuff?" Kurt laughed and shook his head. Blaine sighed and dropped his head wondering if he would need to explain things about his marking to Kurt regularly.

"I can't remember the name of it but it's basically something that happens to young doms if they find their soul mate quite soon after being marked. It's sort of like a form of claustrophobia because you've not had a chance to get used to the hormones from being dominant. It means, if you get dominated ever, it feels like too much and you start to panic. It's kind of rare because not many people find their soul mates so quickly and not many subs are as stupid as I am in trying to dominate their dom." Blaine gave Kurt an embarrassed half-smile. "I'm sorry…" He moved his hand and cupped Kurt's face, placing a small kiss on his lips. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt smiled. "There's just so much about my body that's changed, it's kind of hard to cope with it."

"It's ok," Blaine smiled. "We'll work it out."

Kurt trusted Blaine and hoped that he was right because he felt a little like he was drowning in all of this new information. It probably had something to do with the fact that schools only taught anything about markings to Freshmen and above so he'd only had a year's worth of knowledge, if that. McKinley had never put marking study at the top of their priority list for health class so it comforted him that Blaine seemed to know a fair amount about the subject. Especially as he was now finding it even more difficult to control his instincts and, a lot of the time, the loss of control happened in class or in Glee Club where other people could see it. It mostly happened any time any of the students tried to talk back to Blaine. Kurt would be instantly on edge and would have to focus his attention, as best he could, on something else. He'd tried, for a while, breaking pencils but that hadn't seemed to work. Plus it was very obvious and he ended up going through a lot of pencils.

Kurt sat up and leant towards Blaine, who still looked completely filled with fear, and lightly rubbed their noses together before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Stop worrying. It was an accident and I'm fine." Kurt smiled. "I think I'm gonna need a drink of water though." Blaine instantly jumped to his feet and started making for the door. "Don't be silly," Kurt said, getting to his feet. "I'll get it."

"It's fine," Blaine shrugged. "You've had a scare so I should… I should probably get it."

"Blaine!" Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped forwards, pulling a guilty looking Blaine back towards him. "Seriously, there isn't anything wrong with me." He kissed him as he turned them around and started backing towards the door. "Although it would help me feel loads better if when I come back you're wearing less shirts than you're wearing right now…" Kurt said, blushing lightly and gesturing to Blaine's shirt before stepping out of his dorm.

He started walking towards the small kitchen that was provided for the live in students and could feel himself trying to pick his speed up, desperate to get back to Blaine and show him exactly how fine he was feeling. He walked into the kitchen and, almost immediately, nearly walked straight into Sebastian who managed to quickly side-step so that Kurt missed him.

"Kurt!" He said with one of his usual smirks and leant up against the counter, crossing his arms. Kurt grabbed a glass from the cupboard and glanced over at him. He was wearing a polo shirts with the collar turned up, which Kurt had frequently referred to as his "douche-bag uniform" in his mind and the more he learnt about Sebastian, the more he knew that he was right. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Leave me alone Sebastian." Kurt said, filling his glass with water and starting to drink from it.

"So, how's your sub?" Sebastian asked with a knowing look. Kurt paused, finishing his glass of water, his heart suddenly racing with the weight of Sebastian's question. He reassured himself that there was no way he could know anything and placed his glass heavily in the sink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said turning to walk out of the room.

"Oh I think you do," Sebastian said, proudly. "Either that or you're having an illicit affair with one of your teachers who _isn't_ your sub." Kurt paused on the spot and, angered, turned to face him. Sebastian tutted and wagged his finger at Kurt mockingly. "Naughty Kurt. Note to self, don't dominate in a classroom with windows on the door." He tapped the end of Kurt's nose in time with the last few words that he spoke and Kurt flinched away from him automatically.

"Don't touch me," he said through gritted teeth.

"So, which is it… are you his dom… or just a whore?" Kurt stayed silent and looked away from Sebastian's darkened gaze.

"Dom." He said quietly and Sebastian leaned back against the counter top triumphantly.

"You know, you want to be careful there…" Sebastian said, slyly. "Subs are only really good to keep around for fucking and doing housework…" Kurt's anger boiled over almost instantly at those words and he uncontrollably surged forwards, pressing his arm up against Sebastian's neck, who just laughed viciously and held his hands up in surrender. "I'd be careful if I were you… Especially because I'm wondering if there's a reason that no-one knows about you two… I'd hate for it to get out if you didn't want it to." Kurt swallowed thickly. He didn't care if anyone found out about them but he knew that Blaine really, really did and he'd do anything to make Blaine happy. He stepped back and let Sebastian go.

"You can't tell anyone." He said, seriously. Sebastian snorted.

"Have you started to catch idiot from your sub, Kurt? Of course I can tell people. I can do what the hell I want."

"Don't."

"Don't what, Kurt?" Sebastian smirked once more.

"Tell… please…"

"Why shouldn't I?" Sebastian stepped forwards and started crowding Kurt against the counter. Kurt, still feeling some of the effects from when Blaine tried to dominate him earlier, started breathing heavily, feeling suffocated almost.

"Blaine… he… doesn't want anyone to know yet…"

"So?" Sebastian spat out. "I don't give a shit about him."

"P-please Sebastian…" Kurt said, his head starting to pound. "Please, I'll do anything…" Sebastian instantly stepped back, looking intrigued. Kurt wasn't lying. If Blaine wanted to keep this private then Kurt was going to do whatever he had to do to make that happen.

"Really?" He said and Kurt could see his mind working as he smiled and drummed his fingers on his lips thoughtfully. "I'll get back to you." He said, narrowing his eyes and starting to step out of the kitchen. "Oh and I recommend you don't tell anyone about our conversation here, including Blaine." Sebastian said his name with a mocking tone and Kurt had to do everything he could to not just punch him straight in his sneering face. "I think that's the first thing you can do to make sure I stay quiet. It certainly won't be the last though…" Sebastian laughed triumphantly before finally leaving Kurt alone.

As soon as he left the room, Kurt fell back against one of the counters in relief and slid to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest as he thought about their conversation. He stayed there for a few minutes, letting himself calm down before, eventually, heading back to his dorm, hoping that whatever it was that Sebastian wanted from him wasn't anything too terrible but knowing that, really, it wasn't going to be something small.


	11. Chapter 11

**I had some spare time so just archiving the next 3 chapters - enjoy :)**

* * *

"Are you ok, Kurt? You seem distracted…" Blaine stroked Kurt's hair back as he'd curled into his side. Kurt paused and considered the question but then realised that, this was something he was going to have to keep from Blaine, Sebastian didn't seem like he was messing around when he was talking about telling everyone what he knew. So, instead of telling Blaine what had happened in the kitchen, Kurt simply tipped his head, smiled and nodded. "Are you sure?" Kurt rolled over and rested himself in between Blaine's legs.

"Yup." He licked a line along Blaine's bare stomach, causing him to hum and arch his back towards him slightly. He really didn't want to focus on what had just happened so started peppering kisses up Blaine's chest, hoping he'd change the subject. He tentatively swiped his tongue over one of Blaine's nipples and heard Blaine's breath shudder as he did, already starting to feel him growing hard against his hip.

"B-because you know y-you can talk to me about anything ri - _oh_!" Blaine's head fell back as Kurt had lined his groin up with Blaine's and rolled his hips down.

"Uh-huh." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear sultrily before sucking on his earlobe. He grabbed Blaine's hands with his own and roughly pulled them above his head, pressing him tightly against the mattress and squeezing strongly.

"I just don't want, _fuck_, you to think, _oh god_, you can't talk to me, _ah_, if something's bothering you." Kurt ran his teeth along Blaine's neck and rutted against him a few more times, rougher than before. He paused and lifted his head.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine met his eyes, looking completely flustered.

"Shut up." Blaine grinned and nodded quickly, instantly closing his mouth and happy to accept the command as Kurt leant back down and started nipping at his earlobe, holding him down tightly against the mattress and rutting against him more frequently now. Kurt felt his body start to heat up and let out a low moan at the feel of his hard cock dragging over the rough fabric of his pants. Blaine shuddered slightly underneath him and Kurt smiled gently as he revelled in all of the tiny moans and whimpers coming from Blaine that he knew that he was causing. He was making Blaine fall apart so wonderfully and it was one of the best feelings in the world.

As he kept moving, he could feel the tension start to build in his body, small tremors rolling through it like thunder and he was pretty certain that Blaine was feeling the same, especially as, with every roll of his hips, Blaine's hips were now desperately rolling up to meet his.

"Kurt…" Blaine gasped out as Kurt licked into his ear. He could feel his orgasm build further, the ball of heat in his groin starting to become uncontrollable.

"Come for me," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear and instantly felt Blaine's hands squeeze tightly and his back arch into him at the same time. Kurt dropped his head onto Blaine's bare chest as he cried out, his body twitching as he came too before suddenly relaxing and letting himself slump over Blaine's body and breathing deeply a few times, the heat in the room feeling slightly suffocating but delicious all at once. He felt Blaine's hands run through his hair before cupping his face, tipping it towards him and leaning down to kiss him repeatedly.

"You're amazing," Blaine breathed out as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and tugged so that he was lined up with his head to kiss him properly. Kurt hummed into his mouth before, still trying to catch his breath, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and allowing himself to be cuddled. After a few minutes of just laying together and re-adjusting themselves to try and get as comfortable as possible now that their pants were uncomfortably damp, Blaine took a deep breath to speak. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt tipped his head slightly to look at Blaine who was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and looked incredibly nervous.

"Uhm I was wondering… there's a performance of Swan Lake happening at this Community Centre that I grew up near to happening tomorrow night and… I got some tickets for it, I was just wondering if you'd, maybe, like to go with me?"

"Yeah that sounds really good," Kurt smiled and tipped his head in confusion. "Were you worried about asking me?"

"No." Blaine shook his head.

"Oh. You look terrified." Kurt laughed as Blaine continued to suck on his bottom lip and squirmed slightly.

"Well, there's sort of something else…"

"Ok?"

"I… uhm… well, my Mom wants me to go round and visit tomorrow before the show and… I sort of told them about you and now they want to meet you so… did… did you want to come with me then too… maybe?" Kurt smiled as Blaine had started to rub his hand up and down Kurt's back nervously as he waited for his response.

"You told your family about me?" He asked in amusement.

"Kind of…" Blaine looked away and smiled bashfully.

"I thought we weren't telling people…" Kurt frowned slightly in confusion.

"No, just… just not people at school, I thought."

"Oh, ok." Kurt nodded. "So you told your family about me… and you want me to meet them?"

"I know it's kind of soon and… if you don't want to that's fine-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted.

"-it's just because you're my soul mate, so it's a different situation to someone else I could be dating-"

"Blaine."

"-so I didn't think it would be a problem… but you can say no…"

"_Blaine!_" Kurt laughed and placed his hand over Blaine's mouth to stop him talking for a few seconds. It worked as Blaine stopped avoiding his gaze and looked at him. "I'd love to." He said simply, removing his hand from Blaine's mouth just in time to see him smile excitedly.

"Really?"

"Sure." Kurt shrugged, trying to be slightly nonchalant about the fact that Blaine had just asked him to meet his family and, not only that, but his eyes had positively _sparkled_when Kurt had said yes.

"Thank you." Blaine said simply before turning his head and placing a few kisses on Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled and ran a finger lightly down Blaine's torso absent-mindedly, giggling when Blaine shivered slightly, a question playing on his mind. He swallowed heavily and looked away, focussing on where his finger was now tracing patterns across Blaine's stomach so that he didn't have to see Blaine's expression as he asked his question.

"So… uhm… Blaine?"

"Yeees?" Blaine dragged the word out jokingly as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"When… uhm… when we go to see your family tomorrow…"

"Yes?"

"What… uh… what will you be introducing me as?" Kurt bit his lip and instantly regretted asking the question because he was certain that he sounded like a child when he did.

"Well… probably as Kurt… unless there's another name you'd like to go by?" Blaine teased and giggled as he noticed Kurt immediately roll his eyes.

"No… I mean… am I… am I your _friend_…or..." Blaine shifted his head and moved it closer to Kurt's, a smile playing on his lips as he watched Kurt trying to have the conversation about what they were without really having the conversation about what they were.

"Do you mean will I be calling you my _boyfriend_?" He practically crooned into Kurt's ear, wrinkling his nose as he grinned at how adorable Kurt was being. Kurt swallowed thickly and cleared his throat.

"…Yeah…"

"I don't know," Blaine continued to tease him. "I suppose it depends on whether or not you want me to call you my boyfriend…" Kurt shrugged, not wanting to say something silly and try and push things forward further than Blaine wanted him to.

"I mean… I don't mind… It's kind of up to you…"

"Ok, I guess I won't then," Blaine shrugged, grinning a mischievous smile as Kurt paused for a second.

"Oh." Kurt bit his lip and didn't see Blaine grin and roll his eyes before he grabbed his arms and held him away from his body so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed. "Just ask me to call you my boyfriend, dammit, I know that's what you're trying to get at!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt tried to pull as innocent a face as possible as he looked away overtly. Blaine laughed and rolled them over so that he could tickle Kurt's sides.

"Come on, Kurt, say it! Say you want me to call you my boyfriend!"

"No!" Kurt giggled loudly, trying to push Blaine away from him but not being quite strong enough.

"Say it Kurt!"

"S-stop!" Kurt giggled and wriggled underneath Blaine's unrelenting fingers.

"Not until you say it!" He continued tickling Kurt mercilessly.

"Okokok!" Kurt yelled and laughed breathlessly as Blaine finally stopped tickling him and rested his crossed hands on Kurt's chest and then his chin on his hands. "Blaine?"

"Kurt." Blaine said, raising his eyebrows and smiling in amusement. Kurt rolled his eyes before speaking and started to fiddle with the bed cover to try and distract him from how much his heart was pounding.

"When we go to see your family tomorrow…" Kurt sighed and cleared his throat, "c-can you introduce me as your boyfriend?"

"Just tomorrow? Or would you like me to call you my boyfriend at any other time?" Blaine teased.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed.

"What?" Blaine said feigning innocence. "I need to ask or I won't know! Equally, you're the dom here, it needs to be _you_ telling _me_what to do!" Kurt giggled and Blaine's face softened. "Seriously though, Kurt. You're skirting the issue here… It's fine, just say it…" He smiled warmly, waiting for Kurt to speak.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed. "… are we boyfriends?" he asked, glancing away for a second suddenly feeling incredibly awkward. Blaine shifted himself and placed two hands either side of Kurt's face and leant over him, trying hard to not press his body against Kurt's for fear of him reacting again the way he did earlier.

"Don't ask me, Kurt. _Tell_ me." He smiled reassuringly as Kurt smiled back at him nervously. It was great that Blaine was so much more experienced than him and happy to try and show him how to use his dominance, but Kurt considered for a second how it would be so much _easier_if he could have a normal first relationship before realising how much he wouldn't have and chastising himself.

"It's not too soon?" he asked, glancing up at Blaine with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Not for me." Blaine leant down and kissed Kurt gently, sighing contently as he did.

"Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine nodded encouragingly. "I think that it's time that we saw each other as boyfriends." He was about to add a questioning, _ok_ at the end of the sentence but saw Blaine shake his head to stop him from turning it from a command into a question.

"Ok." He said proudly and he leant back down to kiss his, now, boyfriend tenderly, quivering slightly as Kurt licked past his lips and into his mouth teasingly. He sat back onto his knees and smiled gently as Kurt followed him and pulled him back towards him to kiss lovingly again. "I have to go soon..." Blaine whispered as Kurt placed a few kisses on his chest and mumbled his disappointment. "I know," Blaine pouted, "I've got to get ready for tomorrow, though." He peeled Kurt off of him and pressed a kiss lightly on the tip of his nose before pressing their foreheads together. "I'll come and get you at around 3 ok? Mom said she'd cook us a late lunch before we go to the theatre." Kurt nodded and gave Blaine one more kiss before letting him leave for the night. As Blaine practically skipped out of his room, Kurt felt his stomach swoop with both excitement and fear for the next day as he started to plan what he was going to wear, desperate to make the best first impression on Blaine's family as possible and knowing that, for him, fashion was one of the best ways he could do that.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, after spending a few hours finding the perfect outfit, Kurt stared at himself in the mirror, impressed with what a good job he'd done. He'd paired a long sleeve white top (rolled up to the elbows) with a waistcoat and blue boyfriend jeans and, just as he was fixing a brooch to the waistcoat, he was finally happy with his choice. He walked out of his dorm and through the halls of Dalton, his stomach doing flips with every step and not stopping all the way through the Dalton car park and to a small street a few blocks away from the school.

Blaine had text him the night before telling him to meet there so that no-one from the school saw them which, Kurt felt, was probably for the best. He could get away with having Blaine in his room during the week, explaining to anyone who asked that he was just helping him study or they were practicing for Glee. He even managed to explain away the screams and groans that a few people had told him they heard as some new singing exercises that Blaine had come up with. However, he knew that it would be much too difficult to explain why he was getting into a teacher's car at the weekend if they had met on school grounds.

As Kurt walked along the street his heart swooped when he saw Blaine dressed simply in a polo neck tucked into some jeans, leaning up against his car and gazing in the other direction. He turned his head as Kurt got closer to him and instantly grinned widely before looking Kurt up and down and biting his lip gently.

"Kurt…" he said, stunned. "You look… so hot… damn…" He pulled Kurt towards him and kissed him as Kurt gently pressed against him, sandwiching him between his own body and Blaine's car, teasingly. "Oh god…" he said pulling away from the kiss and resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. "You drive me so crazy… you're gonna make it really difficult for me to get through this afternoon without trying to ravish you, aren't you?" Kurt laughed lightly as Blaine's hands squeezed his hips gently. "Come on, let's go before I change my mind about not spending this afternoon letting you own me." Blaine laughed and opened his car door for Kurt to get in before running round to the other side and climbing in.

As Blaine drove them through Westerville they didn't speak much, Kurt was far too nervous to say anything and hadn't noticed that, as they grew closer to Blaine's family's home, he had started tapping his leg up and down nervously. It was only when they pulled up to a traffic signal and Blaine placed his hand gently on his knee to still it that he even noticed. Kurt glanced over at him and smiled as Blaine gave him a sympathetic look.

"You don't have anything to worry about, they're going to love you." Blaine said soothingly as Kurt gazed at him.

"Sorry," Kurt smiled, "I just haven't done this before…"

"Me neither, actually," Blaine said as he turned back to continue driving. Kurt stared at him for a few seconds in surprise.

"You've never taken someone to meet your family?"

"Nope," Blaine shook his head. "So this is a first for both of us." Kurt widened his eyes even further and continued to stare at Blaine as he pulled into the driveway of a large house and stopped the car.

"Why did you tell me that, now I'm even more nervous?" Kurt said, his voice rising slightly. Blaine undid his seatbelt and leant over to kiss Kurt gently.

"Because I want you to know that they already realise you're special. There hasn't been anyone good enough for me to take home yet and you," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt gently again, "are more than good enough."

"You're a cheeseball," Kurt giggled as Blaine pulled away.

"But I'm your cheeseball," Blaine grinned. "Wait here." He said as he got out of the car.

"Was that a command?" Kurt called jokingly after him and then watched as Blaine ran around the car and pulled his door open for him, bowing dramatically.

"After you!" He said as Kurt got out of the car and rolled his eyes, trying hard not to laugh. As soon as he'd locked it, Blaine grasped Kurt's hand tightly in his own and headed further up the driveway to the front door of the house.

"Ready?" He asked Kurt as they paused outside of the front door.

"No." Kurt breathed out and smiled.

"Excellent," Blaine laughed before unlocking the front door and pulling them inside. "Mom!" He yelled through the house. "We're here!" He threw his keys down onto a table next to the door as he waited for a response. At first there was only silence but, after a few seconds, Kurt could hear a woman's voice calling through the house before she came rushing in and threw her arms around Blaine. Blaine laughed and leant forward, hugging his Mom tightly with one arm, making sure to still hold on to Kurt's hand with the other.

"How are you, darling?" She said, stepping back and assessing Blaine's face. "You look pale… are you eating ok?"

"Yes, Mom," he rolled his eyes as she assessed him. It was amazing to him how she still acted like he was five even though he'd turned 27 a little while ago. "So…" he said stepping away and tugging Kurt forward gently, so that he was standing in front of him. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is my Mom."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Anderson." Kurt said politely and saw Blaine's Mom look from him to Blaine and back again.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing ever?" She smiled widely and Kurt noticed that it was the same smile that Blaine had too. She leant forwards and cupped his face gently. "You look terrified! Don't you worry, my dear, I won't bite." She pulled Kurt forwards and squeezed him into a tight hug. "It's so wonderful to meet you, Kurt, we've heard so, so much about you."

"Thank you, Mrs Anderson." Kurt smiled as she stepped away and giggled.

"Oh don't you dare call me that!" She said pretending to be mad. "You'll call me Lucy, ok?" Kurt smiled again and nodded still looking a little unsure as she put her arm around him and started pulling him away from Blaine. "Come with me, we're just about to start cooking so we'd better get in there before Blaine's brother decides he's hungry and eats it all before it's cooked." Kurt glanced over his shoulder at Blaine a little helplessly as he was dragged away and saw Blaine grinning widely and following them through to the kitchen.

As they walked in Kurt saw another man sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, who was just reaching into a bowl that was left on the counter, pulling something out of it and popping it in his mouth. Kurt recognised him as being the man from Blaine's photo and so assumed, correctly, that he was Blaine's brother.

"Cooper!" Lucy called to him. Cooper jumped slightly guiltily as his mother caught him eating something he clearly wasn't supposed to be. Blaine laughed and walked over to hug his brother before gesturing to Kurt.

"Coop, this is my boyfriend, Kurt." Cooper nodded towards him as Kurt awkwardly waved a hello before Lucy started telling them about how she'd be making home-made burgers and salad for lunch and checking with Kurt that he didn't have any allergies. As soon as she was happy that her plans for lunch were ok with them, she started washing her hands to make the food.

"Uhm… do you need any help at all?" Kurt asked politely as she started to get out the meat.

"Do you know how to make burgers from scratch, dear?" Lucy asked Kurt kindly and he nodded.

"I love to cook. I taught myself mostly because my Dad's a terrible cook but it was one of the things he wanted me to learn first because he likes them so much." Blaine watched as Lucy smiled, pulled Kurt towards her and placed some ingredients in front of him, letting him help. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a bottle being poked into his chest and turned to see Cooper offering him a beer. Blaine took it and leant up against the door frame of the kitchen, taking a long swig from the bottle as he continued to watch Kurt talk to his mother.

"Need I ask where Dad is?" He asked his brother, not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

"Work as usual." Cooper said and shrugged. "I'm sorry, B." Blaine laughed humourlessly and shook his head.

"Couldn't even drop it to meet my fucking soul mate." He said, disbelievingly.

"You know what he's like." Cooper said seriously.

"Don't I just." Blaine responded drily, taking another sip of his drink.

"He seems really nice, though."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled as Kurt laughed loudly at something that Lucy had said. "He's… everything." He shrugged at the simplicity but the truth in his statement. Cooper nodded.

"He's so young, though…" Cooper said, his concern showing in his voice. "And he's your student?"

"Yup."

"How's that working out?" Blaine paused to consider Cooper's question. So far, there hadn't been any huge problems with it that he'd noticed. It definitely felt odd at times when he needed to act as Kurt's teacher and an authority figure instead of his sub, knowing that at any moment, Kurt could give him a command. However, so far, Kurt had been respectful and had understood that there were times when he needed to let Blaine be in charge and Blaine appreciated that no end.

"It's good so far," Blaine nodded. "And if anything happens… we'll work through it…" Blaine saw Cooper look at him slightly in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing," Cooper smiled. "It's just… I've never seen you so at ease and so… sure of yourself… It's kind of nice."

"It's Kurt," Blaine smiled, slightly sheepishly and then giggled as he watched Lucy giving Kurt advice on the shape of his burgers so that they didn't expand strangely while they were being cooked. His heart felt fuller just watching Kurt as he gazed in awe at his Mom and watched them laugh together. He didn't understand what he'd done to be given someone this perfect but he certainly wished he could thank whoever it was who made that decision. He placed his drink down on the side and walked over to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt shaped his burgers.

"Hey," Kurt said, glancing over his shoulder at Blaine before concentrating back on his task.

"How's it going?" Blaine pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he watched Kurt's fingers work.

"Good." Kurt smiled, just finishing the last burger. "Your Mom helped show me how to stop my burgers expanding in the middle when they cook. She's a burger genius." Blaine heard his mother laugh loudly at Kurt's comment as Kurt spun around in his arms and leant towards him to give him a tight hug, holding his hands away from Blaine's back so that he didn't get any of the mixture on it.

"You look good with all that meat in your hands," Blaine whispered sultrily into Kurt's ear before kissing the lobe gently and smiling as Kurt laughed scandalously and pulled away from him slightly.

"You're naughty," Kurt said under his breath.

"You're gorgeous," Blaine responded, pulling him into his body and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Hey, no, none of that!" Lucy said, flapping a kitchen towel at them. "Blaine, I won't have you distracting my chef like that, he's doing too good a job for you to ruin it!" Kurt laughed and pulled away from Blaine to wash his hands. Blaine held his hands up in surrender and grabbed his drink again. "Why don't you go and set the table while these are cooked, ok?"

"Really?" Blaine pouted gently. "I'm pretty sure it's Cooper's turn…"

"It's ok," Kurt said laughing at Blaine's childish action as he walked through the kitchen and dried his hands on a towel. "I'll do it."

"No, Kurt, you don't have to do that," Blaine said as Kurt walked past him and pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

"It's ok, it'll give you and your mom a chance to catch up," he said before walking off and letting Cooper show him where the dining room was.

Blaine glanced over to Lucy once Kurt had left the kitchen and watched for a few seconds as she started to wash up the things that they'd been using to cook with. He automatically grabbed a towel and went to stand next to her, grabbing a plate from the rack to start drying silently. They stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as they did something which, when Blaine was a kid, they would do together all the time. It was odd, but Blaine missed it. Even though it was such a small, menial task, having the chance to spend a few minutes with his mother without his annoying, attention seeking brother hanging from her skirt, was always amazing to him. As he grew up he always used it as his opportunity to air out any worries that he had or catch her up on how things with him were going and he loved those small moments of having her undivided attention.

"He's pretty fantastic," Lucy said, nudging Blaine with her hip fondly. Blaine grinned and nodded in agreement. "How are you feeling now you've found him… I know you were looking for a while…"

"Blown away," Blaine said honestly, his eyes twinkling slightly as he thought of how much feeling he had for Kurt. "It's weird though, I'm so used to being on my own, y'know? It's kind of strange having someone who can take charge of me if they want to." Lucy nodded.

"How is it at school? I hope the other students aren't giving him a hard time…"

"Oh, we're not telling anyone at school." Blaine said simply. Lucy instantly stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone there knowing I'm a sub, Mom. They'll just think I'm a joke if they do."

"Being a sub isn't something to be ashamed of, you know," Lucy said sadly, turning back to work on the pan that she had been cleaning roughly. Blaine leant towards her and rested his head on her shoulder for a second.

"I know." He said quietly. "Unfortunately, a lot of the kids there don't know that and I want to teach them how wrong that kind of thinking is. I don't think they'll get the message if they know what my marking is."

"How on earth do you manage it, though? I can imagine his hormones are going crazy, aren't you worried he's going to give you a command in front of your class?"

"I trust him," Blaine nodded. "He's trying his hardest."

"Sometimes that isn't good enough. At that age, he's not always going to be able to stop himself."

"It's fine," Blaine shrugged. "I'm not worried about it." His mother raised her eyebrows and turned back to continue washing up.

"Fine," she said simply. They fell into a silence again but this time it was a little less comfortable. Blaine felt his head filling with different thoughts and the tension hanging in the air.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake by keeping it hidden?" Blaine asked his mom carefully. Lucy took a deep breath as she thought about her answer.

"I think that you're a sensible boy and if you feel like that's what you need to do and that you two can make that work, then I trust that you know what's best." She wiped her hands as she finished the washing up and turned to face Blaine. "I just think you should keep in mind, though, that some of the greatest achievements in life come from adversity, rather than strength." Blaine nodded and leant forwards to hug his mother, glad that he had someone so wise and supportive to turn to when he needed it.

As they hugged they heard a yell come from the dining room and turned to the door just in time to see a grinning Cooper dragging a giggling Kurt back into the kitchen.

"You guys have to see this! He knows the _whole_ rap from Push It!" Cooper said, his face wide with amusement as he pushed Kurt, who was laughing and shaking his head, forward. "Come on," Cooper nudged Kurt to get him to re-do what he'd seen in the other room. Blaine watched with amusement as Cooper started singing the song to encourage Kurt to do it with him and then watched in awe as Kurt, flawlessly, albeit through slightly embarrassed giggles, starting rapping. Cooper grinned and gazed at Kurt as they started dancing around the kitchen while Kurt finished the rap and they started to rap the chorus together. Blaine laughed as they danced around and finished the section, both of them flushed and breathing heavily from dancing so much. Cooper swung his arm around Kurt's shoulders and stared at Blaine, pointing towards Kurt in astonishment.

"_This_ guy!" Cooper said, grinning wildly. "Incredible! Seriously, Blaine, you have to keep him or I will." Cooper grinned again and walked back into the dining room to finish setting the table. Kurt glanced at Blaine and bit his lip slightly suddenly feeling self-conscious at how he'd danced around the kitchen with Blaine's brother. Blaine stepped towards him, laughing and poked Kurt in the stomach teasingly.

"You never told me you were a bad-ass…" He said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Kurt flushed even more than he had before and opened his mouth to answer but then his eye line moved to over Blaine's shoulder where he could see Lucy, laughing at what she'd just witnessed, turning and taking the burgers out of the oven. Kurt glanced at the cooked food and his eyes widened with delight. He practically skipped over to where Lucy was standing and looked at the food.

"Oh my God, you were right it totally worked!" he said to Lucy and Blaine assumed it must have been the tip that she gave him earlier that he was taking about.

"It did, well done!" Lucy said wrapping an arm around Kurt and giving him a quick squeeze, pressing a kiss to his forehead at the same time. "You did a really good job!"

"Thanks," Kurt grinned before turning to Blaine and pointing to the burgers. "I totally did that!" Blaine smiled back at him and was taken aback for a second at how they'd only been there for a few hours and, already, Kurt was fitting into his family like he'd always been there.

It wasn't long until a salad was made and they were at the table eating their food and chatting animatedly. Lucy was determined to share as many stories about Blaine's childhood as possible and, as much as Blaine was embarrassed by most of them, Kurt drank in the stories, excited to hear anything and everything about Blaine's life before they met. In turn, Kurt shared some stories about himself and his old school, some Blaine had heard before and some he hadn't. Blaine smiled when Kurt seemed to even be happy to sit through all of Cooper's crazy stories about his life as an actor and giving him ridiculously misguided advice about acting. Blaine made a note to himself to tell Kurt to ignore every syllable of it later.

All too soon the food had been eaten and it was time for them to leave to see their show. Blaine watched fondly as they said their goodbyes and both Cooper and Lucy pulled Kurt into tight hugs, telling him how fantastic it was to meet him and how he should feel welcome to come back anytime. They walked out on a high, hand in hand and got into Blaine's car. As soon as they shut the doors Kurt turned to Blaine and grinned.

"Your family are amazing," he nodded. "And I don't think that went terribly?" Kurt looked at him with a small amount of uncertainty and Blaine uncontrollably leant over to him, clasping his face in both hands and kissing him deeply.

"That went fantastically," he said, his eyes bright as he sat for a few seconds just gazing at Kurt. "I think they're nearly as crazy about you as I am…" He kissed him once more and placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing tightly. "What do you say we forget about the show and just head back to mine for the night?" Kurt smiled gently.

"But you've already bought the tickets," Kurt said, trying to be sensible even though he was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything other than the tingle in his leg that Blaine's hand was giving him.

"It's ok, I got them through someone I know in the show, they'll be able to change them for a different date for me… Come on," he said with a sultry look, "let's blow it off." Kurt gazed back at him and nodded.

"Ok," he breathed out as Blaine grinned and sat back in his seat with a slightly triumphant look on his face.

It didn't take long for them to get to Blaine's apartment and, clasping his hand tightly, Blaine led him straight to his bedroom, making Kurt giggle with how much he wasn't messing around. As soon as Blaine shut the bedroom door he pressed his back against the door, pulled Kurt towards him and pressed their lips together hungrily, already scrambling to push Kurt's waistcoat from his shoulders and pull his top off before removing his own top.

"God you're beautiful," Blaine said, letting his gaze trail down Kurt's torso before he let his lips do the same. He could feel Kurt's chest moving quickly from how fast Kurt was breathing and glanced up from where he was placing small licks across Kurt's stomach to see he had tipped his head back in pleasure. Blaine stood up and placed his hands on Kurt's hips starting to guide him back towards the bed as he pressed tiny kisses to Kurt's lips.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered between kisses.

"Wanna make you feel good…" Blaine said, kissing lightly at Kurt's neck. Kurt's heart started racing at the thought of what Blaine was going to do. He couldn't deny that the thought of Blaine squirming underneath him made his entire body thrum but, despite his instincts, he felt so, so not ready for that yet. His brain was fried slightly when he felt Blaine suck one of his nipples gently and Kurt's body instantly reacted by pushing itself further towards him.

"No sex!" Kurt cried out, not having the brain capacity to communicate it with Blaine in any other way because of all the delicious little licks that Blaine was trailing across his chest that were making him want to flip them over and hold on tight. Blaine stopped instantly and looked up at Kurt before laughing loudly and dropping his forehead onto his chest. "Blaine," Kurt frowned, "I'm being serious!"

"Sorry, sorry," Blaine said, in between gasps as he tried to get his laughter under control. "It's just… that's the last thing a guy wants to hear when he's trying to turn his boyfriend on…" Kurt bit his lip as Blaine carried on laughing.

"I'm sorry… I'm just not ready yet…" Kurt said, frowning trying not to worry about Blaine's reaction. Blaine noticed his face fall and crawled up the bed to lay beside him.

"Oh no, baby, that's not what I meant… I just thought it was funny! Of course we're not going to do anything you're not ready for…" Blaine said seriously, leaning over Kurt and kissing him tenderly before he moved and placed small licks and kisses to his jaw and then along his neck. Kurt moaned and felt his hips twitch slightly at the feel of Blaine's tongue trailing wetly along his shoulder. Blaine's arm snaked around Kurt's waist and squeezed gently as he trailed his lips lightly along Kurt's shoulder. The sensation seemed to drive Kurt crazy as, before he knew it, Kurt had jumped up and was tugging his pants off, growling slightly as he directed his gaze towards Blaine's.

"Pants off," he said roughly as he stepped out of his own pants. Blaine grinned and immediately started unbuckling his belt. It wasn't long until they had both taken off the rest of their clothes and Kurt was back on top of Blaine again, revelling in the sensation of feeling their cocks rubbing against each other. Kurt leant over Blaine's body and started to suck a line along Blaine's collarbone roughly, his hips bucking into Blaine's as he wondered why they'd ever been doing this with their clothes on because it was so much better to be skin on skin.

"Ungh, _Kurt_…" Blaine cried out as Kurt thrust towards him. It was a little too dry but Kurt, with Blaine being his only sexual experience so far, had no way of knowing and, for now, that was fine with Blaine. Blaine tried to sit up but Kurt was holding him down too strongly. "Please Kurt…" Blaine said, his back arching as Kurt nibbled across his chest. "Want to make you feel good…" Kurt hummed in acknowledgement and Blaine heard him swallow quietly.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt gasped sitting up and scanning his eyes across Blaine's body and up to his face, noticing how dark and lust-filled Blaine's eyes were.

"Want… want to suck you… Please Kurt…" Blaine panted, shivering at the thought of the weight of Kurt's cock on his tongue. Kurt's eyes widened for a second and he swallowed thickly at the words that just came out of his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine's hand reached out towards Kurt's hardened cock which had started leaking a few small drops of pre-come. "Can I?" He asked and beamed when Kurt, tentatively, nodded. Blaine instantly pulled his hand back and sexily licked a long trail up it, his eyes fixed on Kurt as he did. His warm hand wrapped around the base of Kurt's cock and pumped a few times. Kurt moaned loudly at the feel of someone else's hand on his dick and dropped his head back exposing the long line of his neck as he did.

After a minute of Blaine's hand (his perfect, warm, damp hand) jerking him off, twisting his wrist whenever he reached the tip, causing Kurt to salivate slightly at how good it felt, Kurt felt his other hand wrap around his bent thigh and start to try and pull him further up Blaine's body. Kurt looked down at Blaine in surprise and saw him gaze back up at him pleadingly.

"Please… let me, Kurt… say I can… please…" he rambled breathlessly until Kurt agreed and Blaine, eagerly, placed his hands on Kurt's ass and started helping him shuffle further up his chest.

"Don't you want us to turn over?" Kurt asked as he felt Blaine's hands moving him. Blaine shook his head.

"Want to feel your weight while I do." He said simply before using his hands to guide Kurt's cock the rest of the way. He placed a loving kiss to the tip before quickly wrapping his mouth around it and smiling around it as Kurt instantly shut his eyes and bucked into Blaine's mouth slightly, a tiny cry falling from his lips. Blaine moved his hands back to Kurt's ass and squeezed slightly before guiding Kurt forwards so that he was almost entirely pushed into Blaine's mouth. Kurt started losing control even more and scrambled to tangle his fingers into Blaine's hair as Blaine started sucking and licking his cock in a way that Kurt was certain either was illegal or should be illegal because it was so good.

Kurt groaned loudly as Blaine started to shift his head forwards and backwards, gripping the rest of his cock with a strong hand as he did. With one strong suck Blaine nearly sent Kurt over the edge and Kurt, completely accidentally, tugged at Blaine's hair and shoved him further onto his cock.

"Oh God… is that ok?" Kurt asked panicked, letting Blaine's hair go instantly with fear that he'd just done something seriously wrong. Blaine simply glanced up at him and hummed around Kurt's cock, sending vibrations running all through Kurt's body, causing Kurt to choke out a cry and rock his hips further into Blaine once more. Blaine glanced up at him innocently before pulling back, twirling his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock before pulling off completely with a loud smack.

"It's ok," he smiled, "you can keep going." He winked up at Kurt before sinking his mouth back down, almost completely. Kurt groaned, slowly twisted his fingers into Blaine's hair again and started pulling Blaine further onto him and then back again. Blaine hummed once more and squeezed Kurt's ass tighter, encouraging him to carry on. Kurt bit his lip as he kept going, gradually making Blaine move faster and faster on his cock.

"Blaine! I'm gonna c-come, _Blaine_!" He cried out as he felt his body start to tense and shudder and he tapped Blaine on his side, expecting him to move back. Instead Blaine pulled him closer and held him in place as Kurt's cock twitched and he came hard down Blaine's throat, who swallowed around him, lapping up every drop of Kurt's come. Kurt threw his head back to scream loudly and felt Blaine tremble underneath him before feeling warm splashes on his back as Blaine sucked even harder on his cock.

The both slumped over almost at the same time, suddenly sleepy and so satisfied as Kurt started backing away from Blaine, who was still placing small licks over his sensitive cock, making sure to not miss a single drop of come. As Kurt moved, he felt a small bead of Blaine's come roll down his back and he shivered as it started to cool.

"You came on me!" Kurt said, slightly shocked, as he climbed off of Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine gasped out, breathlessly, an exhilarated grin lighting up his entire face. "I couldn't help myself…" Kurt laid down beside him face down and glanced at him.

"You have to clean me up, then." He said directly. Blaine grinned and got up, leaning towards Kurt to press a small kiss to his lips whispering a small, "my pleasure," before moving behind him. Kurt laughed lightly as he felt Blaine's tongue start to trail along his back, licking up the come that had splashed over him.

"I meant with a Kleenex or something," Kurt laughed again, twisting his head slightly to try and look at Blaine.

"This is better," Blaine said as he finished cleaning Kurt off and rolled back over to one side of the bed, leaning towards Kurt and kissing him roughly, pulling him closer and licking into his mouth so that he could taste the mixture of both of their come on Blaine's tongue. "God, you're amazing… you're just so fucking amazing, Kurt, you don't even know."

Kurt smiled, yawned and mumbled a quick, "you too," as his eyelids suddenly felt incredibly heavy. As he started to drift off to sleep, he felt Blaine sweep his hair out of his face and gently tug the duvet out from underneath him and cover them both in it. Blaine also tugged Kurt's arm so that it was wrapped around his waist and, almost instinctively, Kurt tightened his grip and pulled Blaine back towards him so that he was pressed into him. Blaine smiled and his heart raced as he felt Kurt's nose nuzzle into the back of his neck, take a deep breath and then breathe out a contented, "_mine_," before they both finally drifted off.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok, everyone," Blaine grinned at his Glee Club a few weeks later and rubbed his hands together enthusiastically, "so we all know that Sectionals are coming up and I think that we've got most of our entry pretty much sorted now but I know you've all been wondering what our 3rd song choice is going to be." He took a quick look around as his class nodded their heads eagerly, except for Kurt who sat at the back knowingly.

He knew exactly what they were about to do because he'd been there while Blaine had been desperately trying to arrange the song so that it was simple and clean but still showing off the incredible voices in the group. He'd leant over Blaine's shoulders, rubbing them gently as he'd been bent over it, trying to convince him to stop for the night and usually only succeeding once he'd climbed on him or commanded him or both. Therefore, he knew fully well what song they were doing next and just how hard Blaine had worked on it.

"So our 3rd song will be 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' by The Beatles, how many of you already know it?" Blaine's eyes widened with excitement when almost all of the hands raised in the air. "Excellent! That should make this a lot easier for us then. What I also want to do is move away from our usual ensemble pieces and offer this song out to you all as a solo."

"It's quite a challenging solo," Blaine said as he leant over the piano he'd been sitting at, "so I will need someone who is not only comfortable with the range but is also comfortable being laid bare on stage as it's a very emotional song too. I'll be auditioning for soloists over the next few days so, by a show of hands, I'd like to see which of you would like to give it a go and come forward for the part?" Blaine scanned the room and, surprisingly, only two people had put their hands up.

One of them was Kurt, which made sense as Blaine had already told him that he would be really angry if he didn't try and go for it. Blaine had told him that he couldn't pick him if he wasn't the best but that he already knew that Kurt stood a good chance. The other hand was Sebastian's and Blaine smiled to himself as he acknowledged them both because this was going to be a really easy decision. He knew that he couldn't just pick Kurt because he was his boyfriend and he couldn't just not pick Sebastian because he was a spoiled asshole, but he did know that Kurt's voice was much better suited to the song than Sebastian's and he'd give it much more emotional depth.

"Ok, boys," Blaine said, nodding towards them both, "seeing as there's only two of you we'll have your auditions here tomorrow afternoon once lessons are over, is that ok?" Blaine smiled when they both nodded and turned to the rest of the class to carry on with the lesson.

That afternoon, once school was over, Blaine made his way straight to Kurt's room and could hear him practicing the song from outside his dorm. Blaine smiled as he pressed his ear up against the door. Kurt really was perfect for that song and Blaine couldn't wait to see him in that room tomorrow for his audition because he already knew it was going to take his breath away.

As soon as he heard Kurt finish singing he poked his head around the door and walked into the room.

"Hey," he said softly and smiled as Kurt spun around to face him. "That sounded fantastic." Blaine closed the door gently behind him.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled. "I'm really looking forward to the audition."

"I came to see if you wanted any help preparing for tomorrow but I'm not sure if you need it," Blaine said, clearly impressed with how well he'd heard Kurt sing.

"Thank you," Kurt said walking over to Blaine and folding his arms around his shoulders, giving him a soft peck on the lips. "I don't think I'd have been happy taking your help anyway," Kurt shrugged. "It would've felt a bit too much like cheating seeing as you're the judge as well." Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, nodding his understanding of how Kurt was feeling.

"So," He smiled cheekily. "Did you want to…" Blaine gestured with his head and glanced over to the bed, to try and hint at what he wanted before wiggling his eyebrows as he grinned.

"I probably shouldn't," Kurt giggled. "I really want to practice this song a bit more, is that ok?"

"Oh… yeah, of course!" Blaine stepped back. "I'll leave you alone to practice, then."

"I'm sorry, is that alright?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Yeah of course," Blaine smiled before leaning in to kiss Kurt. "I'll see you at the audition tomorrow then?" Kurt nodded and turned back to his CD player. "And, Kurt?" Blaine said, smiling as Kurt spun round to face him, "I'm not going to be biased tomorrow so you'd better make sure to bring it." Kurt laughed gently and nodded as Blaine turned and left the room. Blaine smiled to himself as he walked out to his car knowing that there was no way Kurt wasn't going to do an amazing job on that audition.

The next day, Kurt waited outside of the Warbler's rehearsal room, wringing his hands nervously as he waited for Blaine to call him in. Thankfully, when he'd turned up, Sebastian was already in his audition which made Kurt feel a lot more relaxed knowing that Sebastian wouldn't be around to try and psych him out too much before he went in.

He heard the door open and glanced over to see Blaine shaking Sebastian's hand, congratulating him and thanking him for coming along before turning to Kurt.

"Mr Hummel, would you like to come in to do your audition now?" Blaine said, formally, smiling at him as he gestured through the door.

"Good luck, Hummel," Sebastian said under his breath as he smirked and walked past Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath, trying to ignore him as he walked into the room. Blaine went to sit in a seat behind the desk and wrote something down on a piece of paper as Kurt stood, unsurely, to one side. Blaine looked up at him and smiled fondly.

"Can you come and stand here, please Kurt?" Blaine said and gestured to a spot in front of his desk. Kurt tentatively stepped forwards into the space that Blaine was gesturing to. "Relax." Blaine smiled, breaking his professional demeanour for a second.

"Sorry," Kurt grinned, "I'm a little nervous." Blaine nodded and went back to writing on his paper.

"Well," he said calmly, "as I've heard you sing before then you can either do your audition now or come over here and fuck me over this desk until I pass out." He looked up and met Kurt's eyes nonchalantly. They widened for a split second and his heart leapt into his throat, completely forgetting about his audition, as Kurt gazed into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Uhm… I… I think that'd be a… a… little unprofessional," Kurt said, feeling his pants tighten slightly at the thought of Blaine laid out underneath him. If he wasn't so shocked he was pretty certain his instincts would've taken over and he would've jumped on Blaine already.

"It's ok," Blaine laughed, "we'll definitely be doing your audition but I bet you're a lot less worried about it now?" Kurt breathed steadily as Blaine gazed at him and he saw a glint in his eye. Now that he thought about it, he'd been so distracted by Blaine's unexpected comment, that he had completely calmed down and wasn't as worked up about the audition now. "So… when you're ready." Blaine said simply, his hand hovering over the CD player that was next to him. Kurt nodded and Blaine pressed play, letting the music fill the room. Kurt took a deep breath and started singing out.

Blaine had been right when he'd said how much this song would suit Kurt's voice as he could hear how clear and precise he was able to sing it. Kurt focussed on him as he got to the first chorus, not only auditioning for his teacher but singing to his boyfriend too. Kurt watched Blaine smile widely, a mixture of pride and awe, as Kurt effortlessly moved through the song, his face showing all the right feeling in all the right places. Blaine looked as if he was completely entranced by Kurt, not able to take his eyes off of him as he worked his way delicately towards the end of the song and, all too soon, sang out the last note.

Kurt saw Blaine bite his lip and move slightly to jump up and applaud him but then, realising his position, he managed to stop himself in time and, instead, he grinned widely and thanked Kurt. He got up and showed him to the door and told him that he'd be letting them both know tomorrow once he'd made his decision.

Kurt thanked him and breathed heavily as he left the room, so proud of himself for how much he put into it. Based on the glint in Blaine's eye as he left too, he thought he stood a pretty good chance of getting it. Kurt walked through the halls of Dalton, staring at the ground (a habit he'd picked up at McKinley - it was well known that if anyone met the eyes of their bullies as they walked, they would quite likely get shoulder-checked instantly so he was used to keep his head down), smiling to himself proudly. As he made his way back to his dorm, he turned the corner and bumped straight into a strong body.

"Oh, sorry," Kurt smiled, stepping to one side to get out of the person's way. He was surprised when the person stepped the same way and into his path again. He stepped to the other side and saw that the body followed again. He looked up to see who it was and was instantly met with Sebastian's smirking face.

"Hi _Kurt_." Sebastian said, pronouncing his name with such preciseness that he practically spat.

"Sebastian." Kurt returned soberly.

"How was your audition?" He said patronisingly as he smiled viciously, obviously only pretending to be polite. Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Kurt said, annoyed that not only had Sebastian got in the way of his walk back to his dorm but had also got in the way of his good mood too.

"I want that solo." Sebastian said simply.

"_What_?" Kurt practically yelled and Sebastian, looking round to see that they could be overheard, grabbed Kurt by the elbow and dragged him into a nearby empty room.

"I do believe that you said you'd do anything to keep me quiet. I said I'd get back to you and this is me… getting back to you." Sebastian said smugly as he closed the door.

"This is it?" Kurt said sadly. "This is the thing you want me to do so you won't tell anyone about me and Blaine?" Sebastian laughed and dropped his head.

"Oh no, Kurt," he said, lifting his head to meet Kurt's eyes. "This is the _first_ thing I want you to do so I won't tell anyone about you and Blaine." Sebastian put emphasis on the last word again, as if he was finding it difficult to even say. Kurt sighed and thought about it for a few moments. There was no way he could get out of this, he knew how important it was to Blaine.

"Fine." He said as he walked past Sebastian and to the door.

"I trust you'll be dropping out of the running for the solo then?" Sebastian said, confirming Kurt's decision just as Kurt's hand was resting on the doorknob. Kurt paused for a few seconds, his chest feeling too heavy to speak much.

"Yes." He said simply before walking out.

He made his way back to his dorm and let out a shuddering breath as soon as he shut the door before going to lay on his bed. He hated Sebastian and he hated this secret. Now he was about to hate himself even more because he was going to have to tell Blaine that he couldn't do the solo. He curled up into a ball and let out a breath as he felt a few tears roll down his face. After just a few minutes of crying, he heard an excited knock on his door. He quickly jumped up with his back to it and wiped his face just as Blaine poked his head round the door.

"Hey!" He grinned as he practically skipped in and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist from behind. "I've got something for you," he kissed Kurt's neck lightly and pulled out a small bunch of flowers, holding them in front of Kurt. "For you," he said simply, "because you're amazing and did such a good job today." Kurt took the flowers from him and smiled weakly, leaning forwards to smell them.

"They're beautiful, thank you." Kurt smiled as he gripped them tightly, feeling even worse about what he was going to have to do now. Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist and started kissing along the back of his neck and shoulder.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but you blew me away today, Kurt. I knew you were good but… that… You'll definitely be getting that solo." Kurt's heart leapt in his throat and he stepped away from Blaine, placing the flowers down on his desk before turning around to face him.

"Blaine… I…"

"God, Kurt…" Blaine said, only now being able to see Kurt's tear stained cheeks. "Are you ok? What's happened?"

"Blaine," Kurt swallowed heavily as he reached forwards and gripped Blaine's hands, "I've decided to take myself out of the running for the solo." Blaine let out a shocked laugh.

"What are you talking about, Kurt? You were amazing. I told you, you already have the solo."

"No, Blaine. Sebastian has the solo."

"What? No, Kurt…" Blaine paused, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Why are you doing this?" Blaine tipped his head to one side and looked almost angry at him.

"I-I've been thinking about it and I've never sung solo at a competition before and I just know that I'm gonna be too nervous."

"Don't be silly, Kurt," Blaine smiled. "You'll be fantastic!"

"No, Blaine, I can't. I'm sorry." Kurt said, stepping away from him and starting to get really frustrated with how much Blaine was arguing with him about this. It was making it so much more difficult for him to do something that he really didn't want to do anyway. Blaine laughed again in disbelief and stepped towards him.

"Sure you can, I'll help you if you're worried…"

"No, I-I just don't feel like it anymore."

"What? That's ridiculous, Kurt-"

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped. Blaine jumped slightly at, what he thought was, the sudden change in Kurt's demeanour. "I've said no, can we please drop it now?" Kurt frowned furiously and Blaine stepped back, stung.

"Fine." He shrugged. They took a few moments to breathe as tension hung in the air before Blaine started to walk towards the door. "I think I'm gonna go." Kurt sighed.

"Aren't you going to stay for the evening? I thought you wanted to hang out?" Kurt said, exasperated.

"I just don't feel like it anymore." Blaine said drily and echoed Kurt's words simply but effectively before he turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Kurt's shoulders dropped as he let out a sob and flopped back down on his bed, his chest starting to ache. He suddenly felt so much anger bubbling through him at how much he hated Sebastian and how angry he was at Blaine for arguing with him and then walking out on him. He grabbed for the nearest heavy object, his cell, and viciously threw it against the wall, not feeling in any way better afterwards before curling up on his bed and letting his sobs tire him out enough for him to drift off to sleep, replaying the events of that day over in his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt had been in a bad mood for the whole rest of the week. Not only was he having to watch Sebastian each and every day destroy a song that, really, should have been his, but, after his temper meant that his cell was now broken - his Dad had said that he could replace it but it wouldn't be for a few weeks and Kurt would most definitely have to pay him back for it - he couldn't even talk to anyone about it. Plus, he and Blaine hadn't spoken for the whole week so it seemed it had all been for nothing anyway and he had that horrible dull ache in his chest from not seeing and touching Blaine in far longer than his body was happy with.

For the first half of the week Blaine hadn't contacted Kurt because of the certainty he was right to be pissed off, so he was waiting for Kurt to contact him. In the second half (when his heart had started to hurt more than an ache) he'd started to calm down and realized it was Kurt's choice, not his, whether he took the solo or not and maybe he should've been more understanding; but was so embarrassed about the ordeal that he just couldn't face Kurt. However, when he'd tried to call Kurt at the end of the week, he'd received a message saying the phone had been disconnected and he assumed that Kurt had blocked his number.

When they were in lessons they tried as hard as they could avoid any kind of eye contact, both of them embarrassed, uncomfortable and not really sure how to deal with this first bump in their relationship. Because that was all it was: a bump. They both knew it but just didn't know how to get around it. It was only when their Sectionals competition came around that Blaine had instigated any form of conversation.

They had been getting ready for their Sectionals performance backstage and all of the Warblers minus Kurt had left to watch the other acts. Kurt had chosen to stay behind in their dressing room, feeling like his hair needed a lot more hairspray on it before he could even attempt to jump around on the stage. As he played with his hair, he heard the door open and close and then the click of a lock. Kurt tried not to get too worried, although his heart had started to pound slightly faster. He glanced down to his keys to make sure he still had a working rape alarm and, when he looked back up again, Blaine was standing behind him, chewing his lip and shifting on the spot as they made eye contact.

"Hi." Blaine smiled weakly.

"Hi." Kurt responded, placing the lid back on his hairspray canister.

"You look good," Blaine smiled gently. Kurt glanced down to see just his boring uniform and realized that Blaine had no real reason to compliment him except to make conversation.

"It's just my school uniform, Blaine, you see me in it every day."

"Yeah, well, you always look good in it, but I just thought that maybe I didn't tell you enough…" Blaine shifted uncomfortably again, feeling suddenly very vulnerable and uneasy.

"Why did you lock the door?" Kurt asked, his eyes fixed on Blaine.

"Because I didn't want anyone to interrupt." Blaine shrugged. Kurt paused for a few seconds and narrowed his eyes.

"Interrupt what?" He asked slowly and Blaine laughed loudly.

"Not _that_," he said between chuckles. "I mean… maybe that but…" Kurt glared back up at him as he spoke and Blaine, catching sight of his don't-mess-with-me look, stopped laughing instantly. "Ok, not that," He said seriously, holding his hands up. "Look, Kurt… I'm sorry, ok? I'm really sorry for how I acted last week, I… shouldn't have walked out…"

"No." Kurt shook his head. "You shouldn't have." Blaine tipped his head to one side, his forehead crinkling slightly the way it always did when he was sorry, or upset, or tired. Kurt assumed he was a mixture of all three. Blaine walked forwards and spun Kurt's chair to the side before kneeling down in front of him and clasping his hands.

"I'm sorry. I know it was your choice whether or not you did that solo, it wasn't right of me to get that angry, I know. I just…" He dropped his head and ran a thumb along Kurt's knuckles gently before looking back up at him with tear-filled eyes. "You… astound me each and every day, Kurt. Everything about you is just so… breath-taking and it breaks my heart to think that something as small as stage fright would stop you from showing everyone how incredible you are." Kurt swallowed heavily, guilt building in his stomach. "I was wrong to get angry at you for not wanting to do that solo, but I only did it because I believe in you so much that it confuses me that you don't believe in yourself enough to allow yourself to succeed." Kurt slumped forwards, overwhelmed by guilt. It _was_ wrong of Blaine to get so mad at him for not taking the solo, but he couldn't stand hearing Blaine talk so much about something that Kurt knew he was lying about. Kurt couldn't tell Blaine about Sebastian, not if he wanted to keep their secret, which he did. Plus, as ridiculous as it seemed, him dealing with Sebastian on his own made him feel like the adult dom he was supposed to be and not like the silly child he felt like most of the time. However, he could stop him from apologizing and that was the best that he was going to have to do for now.

"Blaine…" Kurt said, moving one of the hands that Blaine had clasped and placing it over the top of both of their hands. "Stop… I'm sorry…" Blaine sat up instantly and pushed towards Kurt in horror.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Blaine asked. _So much_, Kurt thought to himself.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," Kurt said before pulling Blaine towards him and hugging him tightly.

"It's fine, I was pushing it. I should've gotten the hint to drop it sooner." He heard Blaine shudder out a few sobs as he pressed him against his shoulder and, at the second their chests had met, Kurt's heart stopped aching; his chest feeling like someone was pouring warm liquid over it as Blaine's touch put him back together.

"I'm sorry I let this drag on so long," Blaine said, pulling back to face Kurt. "I just… I couldn't cope with talking to you face to face and I tried to call you but you blocked me and email just seemed so impersonal…" Blaine shook his head as Kurt felt awkward once more.

"Oh Blaine, no. I didn't block you, my phone's broken!"

"What? How? What happened to it?" Blaine asked as Kurt looked away from him, feeling slightly ashamed, now, at his outburst.

"I may or may not have been really angry after we argued and I may or may not have let my instincts take over and I may or may _not_have thrown it against a wall." Kurt pulled a face as he remembered how angry his Dad had been at him for that as Blaine let out a quick laugh and buried his face into Kurt's lap.

"Oh thank God, Kurt." Blaine said, looking back up at him. "I thought you didn't want to speak to me!"

"Don't be stupid," Kurt smiled. "Who would constantly tell me how fantastic I am if I did that?" Blaine smiled at that and leant forwards into Kurt.

"I will never stop telling you how fantastic you are," he whispered, letting his voice drop low. "Even if we're not together, I will never, ever stop that." Blaine leaned towards Kurt and kissed him, gently stroking Kurt's lips apart with his tongue as he moved his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. Kurt sucked gently on Blaine's bottom lip and he felt Blaine's arms squeeze tighter for a second in response and hum contently. Kurt pulled away and looked Blaine in the eyes, stroking an invisible hair out of his face as he smiled gently.

"God, if we didn't have to do the competition soon, I would do so many disgusting things to you right now." Kurt giggled as he watched Blaine's mouth fall open before he leaned in again and kissed him fiercely.

"We have time." Blaine said roughly as he pulled back a few centimetres.

"Not for what I want to do to you." Kurt said simply. At first he could see Blaine was not quite getting what he was saying and Kurt was worried he was just going to have to say "sex!" aloud so that he understood. He saw the moment when the penny dropped for Blaine, however, as his eyes widened dramatically before he gave Kurt a melting look.

If they hadn't been tied together by the markings and the fact that they were soul mates, Kurt was certain he still would've felt so strongly about Blaine. It didn't matter to him that they hadn't spoken for the last week; all he knew was his mind and his body had been crying for Blaine all week, desperately needing his touch and he didn't want to wait any longer than he had to, to show Blaine physically just how much he cared for him. Plus it was getting to the point where his dominant nature, mixed with his anger over the past week, had meant that every time he'd seen Blaine, he'd been too close to pushing him down and climbing over him that, if they didn't sleep together soon, he was pretty certain he would do something stupid.

"Kurt, you can't just say things like that," Blaine said breathlessly.

"I'm your dom, I can say what I want," Kurt said as he leaned towards Blaine. Blaine's face lit up as Kurt decided to test out his dominance even further. Kurt leant forward to whisper in Blaine's ear, making him shiver as he felt Kurt's hot breath ghost over his cheek. "I bet you love that, don't you? When I tell you exactly what I want you to do? I bet you love the fact that I can make you bend over and fuck you until you scream, even in front of a million people."

"Kurt…" Blaine choked out, a mixture of surprise and how turned on he was. "Where's this coming from?"

"I want to be good for you, be what you need, Blaine," Kurt said quietly, suddenly unsure again. He felt awful about the situation with Sebastian, but he was just trying to look out for Blaine. After the argument he figured he clearly wasn't doing a good enough job.

"You're all I need, Kurt," Blaine said before leaning towards him and kissing him deeply. As they kissed, Blaine could feel Kurt's hands trailing along his stomach and to his belt buckle. He eagerly started to undo it and made Blaine gasp as his pants were unzipped and Kurt pushed his hand into them.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned brokenly against his lips and bucked his hips when Kurt's hand wrapped around his clothed cock. He scrambled further forwards, almost screaming out when Kurt bit his lip and started moving his hand. Blaine could feel his orgasm building up quickly which, he thought, was probably good as they didn't have much time. It was not quick enough though as the lights in the room started flashing to show that they had 3 minutes until The Warbler's were needed on stage. "Fuck," Blaine said, screwing his eyes up and dropping his head to Kurt's shoulder just as Kurt's hand stilled.

"It's fine," Kurt said, cupping Blaine's face with his free hand and angling it back towards him for another kiss. "We've got time," he said, echoing Blaine's previous words and pressing his lips to Blaine's desperately. Blaine shook his head and pulled away.

"Considering we're going to need a few minutes to calm down even after this we really, really don't." Kurt paused when he realized that Blaine was right. He sighed and slowly removed his hands from Blaine's pants.

"Ok," Kurt said nodding, still whispering into Blaine's ear as he wrapped his arms around his sub's shoulders, and then said something that Blaine knew would have his heart racing for the rest of the day. "Later. I'm going to fuck you later."

Blaine stood up almost immediately, nodding eagerly, because he knew that, if he didn't move away from Kurt's warm body straight away, he wouldn't be able to stop himself pulling Kurt onto him and rutting against him shamelessly. They took about a minute to calm down, trying to not look at each other. Each time they did, their bodies would become excited again and require them to take more time which they just didn't have.

"Just… promise me one thing, ok?" Blaine turned to Kurt as they patted themselves down and placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, swiping his thumb over it. Kurt looked up at him questioningly. "If we get through Sectionals, please let me work with you on your stage fright. I want, so badly, for you to get your chance to shine and nothing should stand in the way of that. If you're not happy to audition and actually take a solo for Regionals, I'd be devastated." Kurt bit his lip and looked at Blaine guiltily.

"I'll… I'll think about it," he said, nodding. He wasn't sure if he could cope with Blaine working so hard to help him get a solo at the next competition when he so readily threw away his last opportunity. Plus, who was to say that Sebastian wouldn't want that solo too, he'd have no way of excusing not taking it if he'd let Blaine help him.

"That's fine," Blaine smiled and leaned forward to kiss him quickly.

As soon as they were happy with their appearance, they moved backstage where the rest of The Warblers were waiting. Kurt made sure to try and avoid Sebastian's gaze, already knowing that he'd probably worked out why Blaine and Kurt had turned up later than everyone else and together but, thankfully, no-one else seemed to notice.

"Ok, everyone," Blaine said, clapping his hands to get the group's attention. "You've all been working so hard on this competition and know the songs inside and out. I have complete faith in you. You're going to kill this! Make sure to have fun and put everything into your performance and there's no way you'd lose, right?" He grinned encouragingly and Kurt wondered whether Blaine was sexier when he was falling apart under Kurt's kisses, or when he was bouncing around in front of his class, trying to enthuse and excite them. It wasn't an answer that he was going to have time to get to, as, all too soon, Sebastian walked out on stage to start his solo.

Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet slightly, getting himself psyched up and ready to go out on the stage and give his everything. As the lights went down in the room and up on the stage, focussing on Sebastian, he felt a body press against his in the darkness. Blaine, knowing no-one could see them from where they stood behind a curtain, placed his hands on Kurt's hips and pressed a small kiss to the side of Kurt's neck.

"Break a leg." He whispered simply before moving away from him and out of the wings so that he could sit in the audience. Sebastian finished the first verse of his solo and Kurt's stomach practically flipped as he took a step forwards, knowing it was their cue to start moving onto the stage. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he stepped into the bright lights of the stage. It was a feeling he loved and never wanted to let go of.

The whole performance went by in a blur of bright lights and painful grins as Kurt and the Warblers performed their three songs. All too soon, they had sung out their last note and the audience were cheering and clapping for them.

Kurt breathlessly grinned, looking out across the crowd, and felt a swoop of excitement and adrenaline in his stomach. It was fantastic, and all-consuming and, as soon as they took their last bow, Kurt couldn't help running off stage, through the wings ahead of the rest of his group, to try and get to Blaine before anyone else could spot him. As he rushed through the halls backstage, he saw Blaine, grinning and walking towards him. He instantly, threw an arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him through the hallway.

"Come with me." Kurt commanded and Blaine, automatically, followed. Thankfully, Kurt had run fast so he knew that there was no way any of the rest of The Warblers were behind him.

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed out in surprise as Kurt dragged him into the closest men's toilets and into a stall. "Kurt, what are you-" Blaine's question was cut off as Kurt, viciously, pushed him up against the stall door, kissing him ferociously and quickly undoing his pants before yanking them, along with his underpants, down to the floor.

"Kurt?" Blaine laughed again in confusion as Kurt sunk to his knees.

"Adrenaline." Kurt explained simply before quickly sinking his mouth around Blaine's cock. He smirked when Blaine instantly banged his hand against the wall, scrambling to hold himself up as he threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"Kurt, stop, we can't!" Blaine said breathlessly, already knowing that it was pointless to try to reason with Kurt when his dominant nature had taken over. Plus, he was so gorgeous as he wrapped his soft, pink lips around Blaine's leaking, already hard cock.

"Quiet. Don't move." Kurt commanded as Blaine instantly stilled, closed his mouth and bit down on his lower lip to stop the loud moans that were threatening to spill out as Kurt worked his cock over with his tongue. Blaine's breathing grew increasingly heavy at the feeling of Kurt's tongue flicking and lapping around his cock, sending the most sinful waves of electricity vibrating through his body. It wasn't long until the feeling of shock and domination started making Blaine's knees weaken.

"Kurt!" Blaine whispered, trying to follow Kurt's command but feeling like he really should let him know how close his orgasm was. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair to get his attention. "Kurt… _fuck_… I'm gonna come, Kurt…" He glanced down at Kurt to see the boy looking up at him innocently. Not breaking eye contact, Kurt sunk his mouth further onto Blaine's cock, his pink lips looking stunning against the tanned contrast of Blaine's dick. That was all it took for Blaine's orgasm to wash over him and he threw his head back, banging it against the stall door as his body shuddered and tensed while he tried desperately not to buck his hips further into the delicious warmth of Kurt's mouth.

As soon as his body relaxed and Kurt pulled away, Blaine sunk to the floor, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"Kurt…" Blaine said sleepily as Kurt leant over his knees and pushed his tongue strongly into Blaine's mouth, letting him taste himself. "Kurt," Blaine pulled away gently, laughing at the fervour with which Kurt was kissing and licking into him. "That was…" he grinned and sighed loudly to show how excited that had made him, before sobering up slightly, "but I should to be out there with my class, _your_ class," he said, finally able to express to Kurt why he was trying to stop him. "We should talk about this… later" he stood up and smiled sheepishly as he helped Kurt to his feet and Kurt helped pull his pants back up and tucked him back in, the slightest touch from Kurt's fingers making his dick twitch again in interest. Blaine rolled his eyes at himself.

"Come on," he said as he pulled Kurt towards him for another kiss. "Let's go and see how we did." He took Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom stall to go and join the rest of the group to see the results from the competition.

* * *

**In case anyone's interested, I'm also getwhatyouwantorjustgetold on Tumblr :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt felt bored and, if he was honest, a little bit neglected. Since winning at Sectionals, Blaine was completely pre-occupied with preparing for Regionals. He'd spent so much time picking and arranging the songs for The Warbler's next competition entry that they hadn't had much chance to spend together, let alone talk, _let alone_ do anything sexual. Not only was Kurt feeling a lot of pent up frustration – especially from the last one - but, now that he'd decided that he was ready for them to sleep together, Kurt could feel himself starting to lose control the longer they went without sex. It had meant that when Wes had asked to borrow a pen and then subsequently broke it, Kurt hadn't been able to stop himself from yelling at him, calling him an idiot. It was something that he spent quite a while apologizing to Wes for, explaining that he was stressed and everyone knew how much that affected a dom.

Kurt was fed up with aching for Blaine's attention. He was feeling a lot braver since the incident in the toilets with Blaine at Sectionals and decided to take matters into his own hands. They were sitting in class working on an assignment for the end of the week but Kurt, thankfully, had worked on this subject before so finished his assignment quickly. He could see Blaine sitting at the front of the class with sheet music laid out in front of him, taking the opportunity to work on Glee Club while everyone else had their heads down. Knowing he always kept his phone on in class, Kurt surreptitiously pulled his cell out of his pocket and typed out a quick text, his heart racing.

**You're so hot… Want to lick you all over ;)**

He pressed send and bit his lip as he glanced up to see Blaine's reaction. He saw Blaine notice the vibrating phone on the desk and reaching blindly for it to see who the text was from. As Kurt watched Blaine read the text, Blaine's face fall into a kind of amused shock. Blaine nearly made a loud noise before looking up at him, raising his eyebrows and smiling as if to say, _really_? Kurt smiled and nodded slowly, watching as Blaine looked back down and started typing a response. After only a few seconds, Kurt's phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down to read it.

_Kurt, we're in class._

**Don't care. Can't stop thinking about coming over there and bending you over that desk. Want everyone to see that you're mine x**

Kurt watched again as Blaine, who hadn't put his phone down since Kurt's last text, felt his phone vibrate and opened the message. He smiled gently and glanced up at Kurt, narrowing his eyes in amusement. He typed out another text and Kurt opened it as soon as his phone buzzed.

_Kurt, baby, you can't do this to me here x_

Kurt glimpsed up at Blaine and saw him gazing back at him, a tiny smirk on his face that he was desperately trying to hide. Blaine raised an eyebrow to silently chastise Kurt. Kurt saw it as a challenge to try and get Blaine to break down even further.

**Can't I, Blaine? I'm pretty sure it'd be really easy to tell you how badly I want to hold you down and run my tongue all over you; how I want to taste you until you beg me to fuck you…**

Kurt watched Blaine read the text and his mouth dropped open. He dropped his head back and looked to the ceiling, taking a deep breath, looking like he was wondering how to deal with this before he looked back down at his cell and began typing another text.

_Jesus, Kurt! What are you trying to do to me?_

**Turn you on… is it working?**

Blaine looked up at Kurt and widened his eyes as if to say, _of course it's working!_ He noticed Kurt typing out a second message and so waited to see what Kurt was going to say before responding.

**By the way, you'd best get used to saying my name because you'll be screaming it later when I'm pounding into you.**

****Kurt glanced up and locked eyes on Blaine as he sent the text, wondering if it was too much. He watched as Blaine's hand flung up to cover his gasp. Blaine squirmed in his seat slightly and bit his lip as he re-read the text. So it wasn't too much.

_Kurt, seriously, if you don't stop, it's going to be really difficult for me to get up at the end of this class._

**Good. You should get used to that too because once I'm done with you, you're gonna find it so difficult to walk that you're not gonna want to get up, ever xxx**

Kurt watched as Blaine read the text and gulped loudly before quickly typing a message back to him.

_Fuck, Kurt! My place. Tonight. 6pm. Clothing optional x_

Kurt smiled at the text, revelling in getting his own way before he got another one.

_We have to talk first, though x_

**Can't we fuck, then talk, then fuck some more?**

_…No. Talk first, then you can do whatever you want to me x_

**Deal x**

Kurt pocketed his cell and felt a buzz of excitement at what was going to happen later that day. That buzz didn't leave his body until he got to his boyfriend's door that evening; then it turned into a nervous ball of energy in the pit of his stomach. He blamed the nervous ball of energy for pouncing on his boyfriend, once Blaine opened the door. Kurt wrapped his legs tightly around Blaine's waist and his arms around Blaine's shoulders, kissing him deeply. Blaine squeaked slightly in surprise but managed to wrap his arms around Kurt and grab onto his ass just in time so that he didn't fall.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped out as Kurt moved his kisses to along his neck and started biting gently at the tender skin just where his neck met his shoulder.

"Want you," Kurt mumbled into his neck. Blaine back away from the door and, eventually, fell backwards onto the couch where Kurt continued to crowd him.

"Kurt, we agreed to talk first," Blaine laughed as he tried, and failed, to pry Kurt off of him.

"Don't care," Kurt said as he licked into Blaine's ear, his hot breath making Blaine squirm with pleasure.

"Kurt, come on, I'm being serious, I really have to talk to you." Blaine said, trying to stay focussed and not get too carried away with the fact that his dom was pressing his weight on him and was currently licking his way along Blaine's neck.

Kurt rolled his eyes when Blaine gave him one more shove, trying to get Kurt to stop what he was doing, just for a little while. Kurt sat back onto the couch with a huff, keeping his legs draping over Blaine's.

"Fine," he said and crossed his arms. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Blaine said, turning towards Kurt and squeezing his knees slightly so that they didn't slip from his lap, "I wanted to talk about the texts today and what happened at Sectionals… in the restroom…" Blaine shivered just remembering how hot it was. He was quite annoyed he was having to tell Kurt to stop all of that.

"Ok?" Kurt said, suspiciously.

"I don't want you to take this personally, Kurt, but… those things… they really have to stop…"

"What things?" Kurt frowned.

"You… being all over me when I'm trying to do my job!" Blaine said, letting his exasperation show a little more than he'd wanted it to. "Don't get me wrong Kurt, you turn me on like no-one's ever turned me on before and in a few minutes, I am happy to go into my bedroom and let you own me in whatever way you want to but it's starting to affect how well I can do my job and I can't allow that to happen." Blaine watched as Kurt started to tense up his shoulders in an aura of defensiveness. "I mean today, the worst thing that could've happened would've been the students seeing me hard. It would've been embarrassing but not the end of the world, but at Sectionals you were blowing me when I was supposed to be congratulating the group! Those poor boys were just hanging around wondering where I'd gone and it looked so unprofessional!"

"I can't help it!" Kurt said. "I'm a dom, it's what we _do_ isn't it? We dominate, so I'm dominating!"

"Right," Blaine smiled, "but there's a time and a place, Kurt. It would be bad enough for people to find out about us at school but I could actually use my job because of you, if it carries on!"

"Well, why would it be bad for people to know about us? Hasn't this gone on long enough anyway?" Kurt said petulantly.

"Kurt, you know why." Blaine said. "Plus, if you don't think you can control yourself now when no-one knows, do you think you're really going to be able to hold yourself back when you think that it doesn't matter anymore?" Kurt frowned and pulled a face; Blaine was right and he hated it. Blaine leaned forwards and pulled Kurt's arms out from their crossed position so that he could hold his hands. "I can't lose my job, Kurt, seriously, and, if you keep doing this and affecting my work then that might happen." Kurt dropped his head to look at their hands, suddenly feeling ashamed of upsetting Blaine so much. "Plus, then I wouldn't be able to see you every day," Blaine continued, "and that would probably kill me." He smiled and leaned towards Kurt further, dipping his head so that he could try and catch his eye. Kurt glanced up at him and Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Wouldn't that suck?" Blaine said soothingly, smiling as Kurt nodded.

"Fine," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll try not to be all over you when you're working." Kurt shrugged. "I'm not saying that I'll always be able to manage it when you're up there bouncing around everywhere in your sexy polo shirts being just the most adorable thing I've ever seen… but I'll try."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled before leaning towards Kurt and kissing him sweetly. "Now… I do believe that you've got some pretty hot texts to live up to Mr Hummel." Kurt giggled and felt his stomach flip as Blaine leaned in again and kissed Kurt, a little deeper this time, before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and dragging him so that he was straddling Blaine's lap again. Kurt pressed his tongue down into Blaine's mouth and twisted his fingers into his hair, loosening some of the curls from the gel. Kurt tugged tightly to increase the angle as his heart rate increased. Blaine pulled away and grinned, looking like he was coming undone just from kissing. "Am I right in assuming you still want to do this?" he asked tentatively, careful not to force Kurt into anything he wasn't ready for.

"Yes," Kurt grinned before rushing towards Blaine and pressing their chests together tightly, sucking on his bottom lip and smiling when Blaine whimpered. Blaine was certain that it didn't matter how many times they did this, he would still love it. He loved feeling Kurt's weight pressed against him so strongly, making him feel loved - protected, _safe_ - in an instant.

"Don't press against me too hard," Blaine said between breaths, "or I'm not gonna last!" He grinned and Kurt pressed their lips together again, moving his hands to cup Blaine's face so that he wasn't too close to Blaine's body. Kurt licked along Blaine's lips and into his mouth for a split second before nipping lightly along Blaine's jaw. He felt Blaine's hands move to cup his ass and, impatiently, he rolled his hips down, causing Blaine to let out a loud groan.

Almost instantly, Blaine used his grip on Kurt's ass to hold them together as he stood up and started moving them to the bedroom. He had to take his time so that they didn't hit any walls because Kurt was moving all over his neck placing tiny, warm kisses and licks all over it. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he licked and sucked his lips so hard that they turned a bright shade of red. They managed to make it to the bedroom without Blaine injuring them and he backed his way up to the bed, falling backwards onto it and taking Kurt with him too. Kurt immediately started to grind down into him, still pressing kisses to his lips and jawline.

Blaine lifted his head up and grabbed at Kurt's shirt, pulling it out from his pants and breaking their kiss for just a second as he yanked it off before returning his lips to Kurt's roughly and starting to work on Kurt's pants. He was about to pull them down when Kurt surprised him by standing up and moving away.

"What are you doing?" Blaine laughed as he saw Kurt glaring at him with darkened, lust-filled eyes.

"Strip." Kurt said simply. Blaine grinned, got to his feet and walked over to Kurt, not breaking eye contact with him until he was standing a few centimetres away. He pulled his shirt over his head, messing his hair up even more.

"Like this?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smirking as Kurt's gaze drifted down his torso. Kurt reached out and ran his fingers lightly over Blaine's abdomen, delighting in the feel of his muscles fluttering beneath them.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed out, not being able to take his eyes off of his boyfriend's chest. Blaine continued to watch Kurt as he undid his belt and pants and let them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and smiled when he saw Kurt bite his lip. Blaine pulled down his underpants, his hard cock springing free, before he stepped out of those also. Kurt's breath shuddered as he stepped forwards and closed the distance between them. Kurt moaned quietly, placing his hands around Blaine's neck to pull him closer and kiss him deep. He stepped back and dropped his own pants and underpants, stepping out of them before roughly pushing Blaine back onto the bed and crawling over him.

"Wanna bite you so bad," he said as he ran his tongue across Blaine's chest, stopping every so often to scrape his teeth over a nipple. Blaine arched into him and threw his head back with a groan. "I want everyone to see you belong to me," Kurt said greedily and he started sucking roughly on one of Blaine's pecs, just above the nipple. He moved away proudly after a minute to see that he'd made a dark red mark that he was certain would take a few days to go away.

Blaine watched breathlessly as Kurt bit and sucked his way down Blaine's stomach, towards his cock before whining when Kurt purposefully moved around it and instead licked the soft skin on the inside of Blaine's thigh. Kurt roughly pushed Blaine's thighs apart and sucked hard.

"Ungh, _fuck_ Kurt!" Blaine yelled as Kurt bit down hard on the skin and sucked hard, making wet noises that travelled straight to Blaine's cock. Blaine shivered delightfully as Kurt moved to run his tongue lightly over his balls and then along the shaft of his cock, stopping at the end to flick the head with his tongue. "K-Kurt! _Fuck_!" Blaine's hands scrambled through Kurt's hair just before he enveloped Blaine's cock almost completely in the warm heat of his mouth and sucked on it hard. Blaine squirmed underneath him, trying desperately not to fuck up into his mouth but finding it so difficult; it felt so amazing and he just wanted more.

"Don't move," Kurt growled as he pulled off of Blaine's cock with a pop. Blaine's body instantly stilled and instead of moving, he began to whimper loudly. Kurt licked his way all around Blaine's cock, gradually covering it in saliva before sucking on it once more.

"P-please, Kurt!" Blaine cried out, breathlessly. "Fuck me, please!" He turned his head and tried to press it into the pillow beside him. His groans were becoming embarrassingly loud from how desperate he was to feel Kurt inside of him. Kurt pulled back and sat in between Blaine's legs.

"Ok," he nodded, nervously. "Ok." Blaine heard him repeat and he shut his eyes, waiting for Kurt to start preparing him but, after about a minute of not feeling anything, he opened his eyes and glanced over to Kurt to see what the problem was. Kurt was leaning back on his knees and gazing at him, biting his lip anxiously, but not moving.

"Is everything ok?" Blaine asked. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to…" Kurt glared at him and shook his head.

"No, I want to. I really, really want to…" He said, but he still didn't move. Blaine sat up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling them closer together.

"What's the matter, then?" He asked before placing a few wet kisses along Kurt's chest soothingly.

"It's just… I've never done this before and… I really should be in charge here but… I sort of don't know how…" Blaine smiled at how innocent Kurt was.

"Didn't they teach you sex education at your school?" Blaine said, jokingly.

"Not much and when they did they didn't really focus on… gay sex…" Kurt bit his lip and blushed as he tried to avoid Blaine's gaze in embarrassment.

"Hey, that's ok." Blaine smiled, running his hand along Kurt's arm soothingly. "I know what to do, I can show you…"

"Ok," Kurt nodded and pressed a hot breathy kiss to Blaine's lips. "Tell me how to fuck you." He commanded and Blaine, feeling his heart race at what, he thought, were probably the sexiest words that had come out of someone's mouth, shuffled them back up the bed. He reached towards his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Blaine opened his legs slightly and pulled Kurt even closer towards him, pressing a small kiss to his cheek soothingly.

"Give me whichever hand feels most comfortable to you," he whispered, gazing up into Kurt's eyes. Kurt pushed forward his right hand and Blaine smiled as he glanced down briefly and saw a flash of his own name. He flipped open the top of the lube bottle and poured some onto Kurt's fingers tenderly, smiling again as Kurt giggled.

"It's cold," he laughed and scrunched his nose up.

"It'll warm up," Blaine said simply. He grabbed hold of Kurt's wrist and shuffled them again so that he was lying down. Using his free hand, he held onto Kurt's neck and guided him closer to his body so that he could press their foreheads together, and brushed a small kiss over Kurt's lips to try and relax him. He guided Kurt's hand towards his ass and pushed it in between his thighs until he could feel the slight graze of Kurt's finger against his hole. Blaine let out a shuddering breath in anticipation and pressed himself closer to Kurt. "Push your finger in." He said quietly and gazed at Kurt, whose eyes widened for a split second before he nodded.

Kurt slowly pressed his finger into Blaine, his heart racing as he felt the tight heat of Blaine's asshole surround him. Blaine reacted straight away, gasping as he tipped his head back to show the long line of his neck. Kurt leaned forward and dragged his tongue along Blaine's neck, stopping to suck gently on his Adam's Apple. "Fuck, Kurt," Blaine said in a strained voice once Kurt had pushed up to his knuckle. "M-move… please… move your finger…" Kurt nodded to himself.

He pulled his finger out gently before thrusting it back in and swallowing when Blaine reacted instantly to it. He couldn't deny that knowing he was the one doing that to Blaine sent a thrilling shiver along his spine. Kurt repeated the action slightly faster and noticed that Blaine reacted louder too, screwing his eyes up and grunting as Kurt worked his finger in and out of him.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out. "More, Kurt…" Kurt pressed another finger into Blaine and gasped at the feeling of it. He pressed his forehead to Blaine's chest, his hot breath ghosting over one of Blaine's nipples and didn't move for a few seconds so he could centre himself. Eventually, Kurt pulled out his fingers almost all the way and thrust back in quickly, earning another loud groan from Blaine as he grasped at the bed sheets and arched his back into Kurt.

"Should I add another one?" Kurt asked tentatively and smiled when Blaine nodded furiously at him, desperate for more. Kurt did as he asked and pressed a third finger in. Blaine, who'd lost all control, moved his hips to fuck himself down onto Kurt's fingers. He grasped Kurt's shoulder tightly and closed the gap between their lips, kissing him as best he could through all of the groans and whimpers.

"Fuck, Kurt… f-feels so good - _ooohh_!" He yelled as Kurt tried to wriggle his fingers around and unexpectedly grazed against his prostate. Kurt stilled and looked at him wide-eyed.

"Oh my God, Blaine, are you ok? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" Kurt started saying but was stopped by Blaine grinning widely and laughing.

"No, you didn't hurt me," Blaine shook his head before pressing as many small kisses to Kurt's lips as he possibly could. "That was good… that was really good…" Kurt blushed and tried to repeat it again, giggling when he managed to do it and Blaine cried out loudly, gripping Kurt's shoulder even tighter.

"Oh God, fuck me… Kurt… Please…" Blaine whimpered before Kurt gently pulled out of him and reached for the condom to put it on. "This sounds like a stupid question," he said, gazing up at Kurt breathlessly, "but do you know how to put that on?" Kurt laughed and nodded as he rolled the condom onto his hard cock.

"They at least covered _that_ at McKinley." Kurt smiled as Blaine reached for the lube and moved his hands to pour some more on to Kurt's cock before pumping gently to cover it completely. He lay back on the bed, resting his arms either side of his head and beamed at Kurt as he pushed Blaine's thighs open with his knees, lined his cock up and pushed in slowly.

"Oh my God," Kurt said repeatedly as he pressed his cock further and further into Blaine. "Shit… Blaine… so tight!" Kurt closed his eyes and concentrated solely on the feeling of being inside Blaine and owning him completely. His heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest as he pushed all the way in and paused for a second. Blaine pulled him down so that their chests were flush against each other again and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, leaning towards him to whisper in his ear.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He whispered as he saw the look of concentration on Kurt's face. Kurt nodded quickly and muttered, _amazing_, under his breath before he pulled out and rocked back forwards again, earning him a gasp from Blaine. Kurt bit his lip and gazed at the desperate look on Blaine's face, knowing that his movement was causing that. He tried it again and heard Blaine let out another whimper. Once Kurt had moved a couple of times, he was able to start paying enough attention to start holding Blaine down. He grabbed his wrists, less roughly than he usually would, and pressed them into the mattress beside his head.

"Don't… move…" his strained voice commanded Blaine as he started to fuck into him faster, grunting quietly as he did. Blaine's heart flipped at the sound of the command and he laid back as Kurt used his body. As Blaine's body relaxed, Kurt started to move increasingly faster, both of them moaning louder as they did. Kurt, keeping his promise from earlier, pounded into Blaine like his life depended on it, unable to hold back from his dominance any longer.

"Kurt… wanna come…" Blaine pleaded, knowing he couldn't do anything until Kurt told him to. "Please Kurt…" He begged and Kurt felt a thrill work its way through his body at having so much power over another human being. Kurt leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear, not stopping his hard thrusts as he did.

"Touch yourself," he commanded, trying to whisper but the movement of his body not allowing it. In an instant, Blaine's hand was on his cock and pumping roughly in time with Kurt's thrusts. Kurt bit down and sucked hard on Blaine's shoulder as he felt his orgasm start to bubble up inside of him. His thrusts became jerky and erratic as his body shuddered uncontrollably and, before he could get a chance to warn Blaine, he let out a choked cry as he came. Kurt's entire body tensed as he gripped Blaine's hand and the sheets tightly. He felt Blaine tighten around him as well and a hot feeling splashed across his stomach. It was only then that Kurt realised that Blaine was coming too, letting out a cry similar to Kurt's as he screwed his eyes up and pushed back into the bed, his cock pulsing.

Kurt's body felt incredibly heavy as he came down from his orgasm. He instantly slumped across Blaine, enveloping him in his muggy heat. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and turned his head to kiss him feverishly. Blaine pressed his tongue into Kurt's mouth, unable to stop himself from moaning gently into Kurt as he did. Kurt pulled away and glanced at Blaine breathlessly, feeling hot and sweaty but content. Kurt started to move to pull out of Blaine but Blaine held Kurt tighter to him and shook his head.

"Not yet," he smiled. "I'm not ready to feel what it's like to not have you in me yet." He grinned shamelessly as Kurt giggled and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"I maintain you're a cheeseball," he mumbled into Blaine's skin and pressed wet kisses to his strong shoulder before laughing loudly.

"Are you ok?" Blaine said, laughing along with Kurt. Kurt tipped his head and grinned at him.

"I just had sex…" he giggled. Blaine laughed loudly and stroked his hair out of his face.

"You just had the best sex of my life!" He responded, grinning back at Kurt and then leaning down to place another kiss on his sweet lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Shall we sleep then?" Blaine asked as Kurt nodded wearily, his tiredness washing over him by the second. Blaine moved Kurt gently to get him to pull out and he reached down to remove the condom, tie it off and throw it away for him before reaching for a few tissues from his nightstand and quickly cleaning them off. He shuffled down the bed, wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his head on his chest as he felt Kurt already starting to drift off.

Before he fell asleep too, Blaine tipped his head to take one last look at his boyfriend and all he could think was, _I love you_.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm re-uploading this chapter because I've heard that this website is taking down a lot of stories that break their rules and I'm almost expecting that to happen to me. As such, I want to make sure everyone who follows me/my fics knows that I have a livejournal. My username is xstarsaboveyoux - please bookmark me there as well as here so that you don't miss any updates, in case these do get deleted - thanks.**

* * *

Blaine had doubted himself a lot through his life; when he'd told another student at his school that he was a sub and let them dominate him on his 17th birthday because he didn't want to get to 18 being un-dominated; when he'd given in and agreed to become a teacher instead of a lawyer; when he'd held Kurt tightly to his chest for the first time, knowing that it could change his life completely. It wasn't unexpected, it was the trait of a sub who either hadn't met their soul mate or hadn't known them for long. Sometimes, even once subs met their soul mates, they carried on doubting themselves. However, Blaine could feel that changing and now, more than ever, he was sure of himself. There were still some things that he doubted but he was 100%, no way back, wouldn't change it for the world, certain about this: he was in love with Kurt Hummel.

Just thinking about it made him grin from ear to ear. It wasn't just that they'd slept together - although that had been more than wonderful. He might have felt this way before then, but when Blaine had woken up the morning after they had sex, he didn't move a millimetre, just so that he could gaze at a sleeping Kurt, he knew for certain that he was in love. It was cheesy, over the top and all-consuming how much he loved Kurt. But that's what love is supposed to be, right?

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the boy he loved. He held Kurt tightly around the waist before deciding to go and make them some breakfast. His heart sped up when, as he tried to move out of Kurt's arms, Kurt's grip tightened around Blaine's shoulders possessively. Blaine lay there for a few more minutes; Kurt's action reminding him that he belonged to someone - that he was Kurt's property. As much as it was necessary for him to sometimes be in charge, being owned was all any sub could have asked for and desired.

Blaine finally managed to get out of bed without disturbing Kurt and went to make some breakfast after pulling on some clothes. He dug around in his fridge and found some fruit and cream to make a fruit salad. Blaine pottered around the kitchen feeling so content and floating at the thought of being in love, in love with someone who was out of this world.

There was only one problem. He had no way of telling Kurt. It was well known that subs who fell in love first physically cannot say the words "I love you" to their dom until their dom has said it. It made sense, because the dom was the one who was supposed to make all of the main decisions and look after the sub so of course it would be the decision of the dom to take the relationship to the next level. However, it made things so much more difficult for Blaine because now that he knew how he felt, all he wanted to do was tell Kurt. Actually, all he wanted to do was scream it from the roofs of Ohio but he figured it would be better to tell Kurt before he did that. Plus, he had absolutely no idea how Kurt felt so he could have been waiting years to hear those words from Kurt's beautiful mouth, if he ever heard them at all and the thought of that was killing him inside.

Blaine finished cutting up the fruit and putting them in two bowls (making sure Kurt's bowl had a little bit more than his), as well as making them a mug of green tea each. He put the food and drinks onto a tray, along with the necessary cutlery, and padded back to the bedroom to wake Kurt up. He managed to open the door with his elbow and walked in quietly, gently laying the tray on his desk before climbing back onto the bed and lying next to Kurt. He watched Kurt sleep contently for a few seconds and smiled to himself. He hadn't realized until now that Kurt was such a deep sleeper. Blaine gently reached out his hand and ran his finger down Kurt's nose, trying as best he could to ease him into waking up.

"Kurt?" He said quietly. He didn't get a response so tried running his hand along Kurt's cheek instead and calling his name slightly louder. Kurt wrinkled his brow slightly and mumbled something about not wanting to get up yet. Blaine smiled softly as Kurt tried to fight waking up. Blaine shuffled towards him and snaked his arms around Kurt's waist, leaning up to kiss him on the lips gently. "Wake up, Kurt," he quietly mouthed against Kurt's lips. He could feel Kurt slowly coming into consciousness as he hummed and started to kiss Blaine in return. Blaine pulled away and Kurt's eyes fluttered open, unfocused for a few seconds as he got used to the light in the room. He glanced at Blaine's grinning face.

"Hi," Blaine said sweetly.

"Morning," Kurt mumbled. He'd stayed over at Blaine's house a couple of times since they started seeing each other and every time, Kurt was always astounded, and a little bit annoyed, by how much of a morning person Blaine was. Kurt pulled his hand up to rub his eyes, trying to help himself wake up more before smiling weakly at Blaine and shivering slightly, realizing he was still naked from the night before. Blaine, noticing this, pulled the duvet over his shoulders some more before quickly jumping up to find some of his sweats for Kurt. Kurt sat up and thanked him as he took the clothes, pulling them on as fast as he could to warm up quickly.

"How are you doing?" Blaine smiled gently, running his hand down Kurt's back once Kurt had pulled his hoodie on. Kurt yawned and looked over his shoulder at him, still in the process of waking up.

"I'm doing good… really good actually," he said before dropping his head and laughing as if he still couldn't believe what had happened the night before. "How are you doing?" He asked Blaine, who grinned in an instant.

"Oh, I'm doing amazingly well," Blaine continued to grin and wrinkled his nose slightly as he gazed at Kurt, sitting in his bed in his hoodie and still looking completely spent from the night before. They sat for a few moments, gazing at each other and grinning stupidly until Blaine had remembered that there was a reason he'd woken Kurt up.

"Oh! I made us some breakfast," he said as he got up to collect the tray from his desk and flopped back down onto the bed. "I made fruit salad and green tea, I hope that's ok." He noticed Kurt's eyes widen as he saw the food.

"Oh my _God_, you're amazing, thank you!" Kurt said enthusiastically before Blaine passed him his bowl. Blaine paused for a moment before he started to eat and considered how interesting Kurt's reaction to the food was. Blaine knew that, considering he wasn't able to tell Kurt he loved him first, he was probably going to have to either wait until Kurt said it of his own volition, or come up with a plan to try and get Kurt to say it accidentally. He started to create some kind of plan in his mind as he started eating but his thoughts were interrupted when Kurt, seeing Blaine had some cream smudged at the side of his mouth, leaned forwards and licked it off. Blaine grinned dopily and a few seconds later stopped thinking about anything other than the hot body that was pressed against his and was very swiftly moving to repeat the night before.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Kurt had realised that he was in love with Blaine. As he came inside Blaine for the second time that morning he felt as if his heart was going to leap into his throat and choke him. He reasoned that it was probably the good kind of choking. He stroked Blaine's hair gently as he cuddled him, both of them still gasping for air, and noticed that he felt like crying, or laughing, or yelling. He was so in love that it hurt and as he squeezed Blaine tighter to his chest, he couldn't help but feel like his life couldn't get better than it was right that second.

As they were snuggling, Kurt opened his mouth to say the three words that were playing on his tongue before panicking slightly and closing his mouth again; he had no way of knowing how Blaine felt. What if he didn't feel the same way? Kurt swallowed thickly as he thought of the possibility of telling Blaine he loved him and Blaine just saying thank you, or laughing, or thinking that Kurt was a child and he needed someone more mature; someone who didn't just blurt out I love you after sex. Kurt's heart raced at the thought of any or all of those things happening and he decided that, for now, he was going to keep quiet. They were happy as they were, he wasn't about to ruin it by adding his ridiculous, childish, infatuation to the mix.

Over the next few weeks something changed and it made it very difficult for Kurt to not say I love you, at first. Blaine had always been attentive and complimentary and, generally, the best boyfriend that Kurt could've asked for but it seemed that he'd stepped up his game. Kurt noticed that he'd started giving Kurt a lot more compliments - about everything, even things like his handwriting. Kurt had been incredibly confused when Blaine had visited his dorm one night to help him with homework and had leaned over him, kissing his shoulder, before saying:

"I love your handwriting, it's so elegant." Blaine had gazed at Kurt after he said it as if he was waiting for Kurt to say something in response. Kurt had frowned and narrowed his eyes, confused, before saying thank you and returning to his work.

After that, Blaine had seemed to start trying even harder to go out of his way to do things to make Kurt happy. Like when Kurt had mentioned a musical that he'd never seen but wanted to, Blaine had shown up the next day with tickets. Or with meals that he was taking Kurt to, breakfasts in bed or shoulder rubs when Kurt was getting worked up over a maths formula that he couldn't work out. As much as Kurt liked the attention, it started to get a bit too much and made him feel slightly uncomfortable. So one Saturday evening, when Blaine had invited Kurt to his apartment for Chinese takeout, Kurt decided he was going to have to say something. He wasn't sure how to say it without offending Blaine but he was going to have to do it somehow.

As they finished their meal, Kurt gazed across the table at Blaine, who was looking at him adoringly, and took a deep breath. He felt a little bit like he was about to kick a puppy but he had to be strong and do this or it was really going to start to affect them.

"Blaine?" Kurt said tentatively.

"Yes?" Blaine grinned.

"We need to talk." Kurt noticed Blaine's smile drop instantly and he realized what he'd just said. "I'm not breaking up with you!" He said, his eyes widening in panic. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I just realized how that sounded. I'm not breaking up with you." Kurt smiled and leaned across the table, reaching for Blaine's hand and kissing him gently, being careful not to catch himself on the candles that Blaine had laid out (_so many candles_).

"Oh, good," Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled away, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Well, before we talk then, did you want to have your fortune cookie?" Blaine smiled widely and pushed a cookie towards Kurt.

"Oh, I'm ok, thanks. I'm full up." Kurt shrugged as he sat back down in his seat.

"I'm sure you've got room for this, plus I want to hear what your fortune says," Blaine said, grinning as he pushed the cookie further towards Kurt.

"No, Blaine, really I-"

"Kurt." Blaine said, seriously. "I really, really think that you should open that cookie and read the fortune. Out loud." He widened his eyes and emphasised each word as if he was trying to give Kurt a secret message, although Kurt had no idea what he was trying to say.

"What?" Kurt said, frowning in confusion. Blaine looked like he was starting to lose patience and gazed at him pleadingly.

"Look, Kurt, I have to tell you something but I can't tell you until you open the cookie and read the fortune. Out loud. That's the important part." Kurt sighed, exasperated, and held his hand out.

"Fine. Give me the damn cookie." Blaine picked up the fortune cookie and placed it in Kurt's hand. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes fixed on him as he broke it open and unrolled the small slip of paper inside to find three small words printed on it in italics.

_I love you_

Kurt glanced up at Blaine who blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly.

"I've been wanting to say it for a few weeks but I can't until you do." Blaine fidgeted in his seat nervously and Kurt could tell that he wasn't sure if Kurt even was going to say it. Suddenly, the penny dropped.

"Wait… is that why you've been so intense these past few weeks with the compliments and dinners and things?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it intense, I'd call it incredibly sweet."

"I'd call it intense," Kurt giggled, interrupting Blaine.

"Sorry," Blaine laughed and shrugged. "But, yes that's why I have been trying to be… sweet." Kurt dropped his head and laughed loudly before placing his napkin on the table, getting up and walking over to Blaine. He swung a leg over Blaine's and sat down, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine's hands moved to settle on his lower back to stop him from slipping off. Kurt leaned forwards and pressed his forehead to Blaine's.

"Blaine?" Kurt said quietly and Blaine hummed in response. "I love you." Blaine grinned and exhaled a breath.

"I love you too." He said quickly before rushing forwards and kissing Kurt passionately, his arms tightening around Kurt as he did. Kurt pulled away and tightened their hug, feeling relieved that they'd both said it now and he didn't have to worry about it being too soon. Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine a few more times, repeating the phrase again as Blaine giggled.

"Wait," Kurt said grinning and pulling away as a thought crossed his mind. "How did you get a fortune cookie to say what you wanted it to?"

"I made it myself." Blaine laughed and shrugged. Kurt's mouth opened wide in surprise.

"You made that?" Blaine nodded and grinned again as he thought back to how _many_ batches of the mixture he'd had to make to get them exactly right. If Kurt looked in his trash can he would've seen a hundred different, deformed, versions of the cookie that he'd opened, most of them with matching pieces of paper saying "I love you" - although some of them were so scorched, there was no way of actually being able to tell what they said. Kurt, still on his lap, twisted his body to reach across the table and collect his broken cookie. He sat up again and placed a piece into his mouth and smiled.

"That's really good!" He giggled and then again as Blaine held his mouth open to be fed some. Kurt placed a small piece on his tongue and watched as Blaine smiled and nodded.

"That is good."

"Do you want some more?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded eagerly. "You'll have to follow me then." Kurt got up and started walking backwards towards the bedroom, grinning while he ate some more of the cookie. Blaine smiled to himself as he watched Kurt walk away.

"I'd follow you anywhere, Kurt Hummel." He said passionately before quickly blowing out all of the candles and running into the bedroom after his boyfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

**As there's been such a long wait for it, I'll be posting this everywhere just this once :)**

So it's Make Glee Not Hate weekend on Tumblr and part of it is to encourage people to turn a blind eye to hate, so as part of this, I'm (very, very nervously) returning with another chapter.

Before I start, however, I just want to say a massive thank you to all of you. I've had so many messages of love and support here, on Tumblr, livejournal and other places that it's been overwhelming (in a good way). You've all really helped me though a difficult time with this and I appreciate it more than I could ever actually put into words.

Secondly, a huge thank you goes to my ever wonderful beta persia_hime, who let me send a chapter to her today and cheekily ask if I'd be able to get it posted within a few hours so it's still this weekend. Which she did and I think that's amazing of her so go and give her a lot of love because she deserves it.

Also, if you haven't read the second fill to this, Expectation Fails, got to the GKM and do it now. It's so good and totally worth the time (I'm so jealous of her talent, like seriously, how is this her first fic and she's that good XD).

So, after that long intro (sorry!), on with the chapter. As ever, I'm getwhatyouwantorjustgetold on Tumblr and xstarsaboveyoux on livejournal. Also, I'm moving from here to completely soon, but I'll be under the same name there so make sure to favourite me there to get updated on my other fictions (there's already a bunch that have been posted over there that aren't here).

* * *

Blaine's hands were shaking. Not just shaking, but practically _vibrating_. He first noticed it a few weeks ago, but now it was definitely getting worse. He hadn't known what it was at first, so had gone to the doctor, worried that he could be contracting something serious. The diagnosis was far worse than he'd expected.

_"Withdrawal." The doctor said after examining Blaine._

_"Withdrawal." Blaine repeated. "I don't understand."_

_"It says in your notes that you've recently found your dominant soul mate, is that correct?" Blaine nodded. "And how is that going, are you getting what you need from him or her?"_

_"Him." Blaine confirmed. "And it's… it's complicated."_

_"How?" The doctor took a seat at his desk and looked up at Blaine who had swung his legs off of the bed and was unrolling his shirt sleeve now that the doctor had finished his tests._

_"Well… he's young. Really young. And my student."_

_"How young is young?" The doctor asked, scribbling notes onto a pad that was lying on his desk._

_"16." The doctor paused his writing and glanced over to Blaine._

_"16?" Blaine nodded. "Ok." The doctor turned on his chair to face Blaine and leaned forwards slightly, making the conversation suddenly seem much more intimate. "How long did he have his marking until you found each other?" Blaine bit his lip._

_"About a month and a half. Although, he didn't know we were soul mates until about 3 months, I'd say. I-I sort of knew and didn't tell him…"_

_"Ok, well, let's not go into that last part, but I'm assuming, then, that he's not very experienced with his dominance?"_

_"He's… he's still figuring things out, but he's trying." Blaine smiled gently as he thought about how hard Kurt was trying. He would try to give Blaine a command but there was an uncertainty in his voice that meant the command wouldn't quite come out right. Then there were times when he'd lose control and almost hurt someone who'd spoken rudely to Blaine. He was definitely trying, even if it was a slow process._

_"And, am I right in thinking that he has successfully dominated you a couple of times?" Blaine nodded again, trying to ignore the way his heart raced at the memory of Kurt's body pressing against his own. "Do you know if it's gotten to the stage of being automatic yet?" The doctor asked. Blaine thought back and remembered a couple of times when Kurt had given him small commands – like telling him to change his tie – and Blaine hadn't even thought about them, he'd just followed. Blaine didn't even think Kurt realised it was happening. So he nodded again. "Well, that would be what's bringing on the shaking, Blaine." The doctor nodded. Blaine paused for a second and ran his fingers through his hair. He really hoped the doctor wasn't telling him what he thought he was telling him._

_"What are you saying?" Blaine said, panic starting to rise within his chest._

_"I'm saying, Blaine," the doctor sighed, "that being dominated by your soul mate is like a drug, and your body has tasted that drug – albeit a small amount – and is addicted. It likes it, it feeds from it, it _craves_ it. Your shaking is a result of the withdrawal symptoms that your body is feeling at not having enough of it."_

_"But… but he's so young… we can't help that!" Blaine said. He felt almost hysterical. Things were supposed to be perfect and easy. Kurt was his soul mate for Christ's sake! How could it be so damn difficult with someone that he was meant to be with?_

_"Let me ask you Blaine, who's been making the main decisions in your relationship?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like, who's decided how to navigate the difficulties of your ages?"_

_"Me."_

_"And who initiated the decision to not tell the people at your school?"_

_"Me."_

_"Or the decision of when to meet family and friends?"_

_"Me." Blaine shook his head shamefully as he answered the doctor's questions._

_"Do you see where I'm going with this Blaine?"_

_"It's not as simple as that," Blaine frowned. "Kurt's _sixteen! _He doesn't know about any of this stuff and I just want to help him, I don't want to force him to do anything he isn't ready for." The doctor stood up and walked towards Blaine, who was now so worked up, he'd started to grip the edge of the bed tightly. He placed his hand on one of Blaine's arms to soothe him._

_"I understand Blaine, really, I do. Yours isn't the first case like this that I've seen and it's not easy. But you _have_ to talk to Kurt about this or it's only going to get worse." Blaine took a deep, trembling breath before speaking._

_"W-what do you mean, worse?"_

_"Well, the shaking will increase for a start. That'll stop instantly as soon as Kurt acts dominantly, but if he takes too long before he acts like that again or doesn't do it at all, each time it comes back it'll be worse. You'll also start getting distracted very easily as your body starts using all of your energy to even out the imbalance. It'll make very simple tasks take quite a while and this will all continue until it gets to the point where you'll start blindly following the commands of other doms." The doctor returned to his seat and started scribbling on a different pad. "Trust me, Blaine, you don't want to let it get to that stage. It can be quite dangerous."_

_"Oh that won't happen," Blaine said waving his hand dismissively. "I went for 11 years without a dom and managed to stop myself following their commands years ago, so that won't be a problem." The doctor paused his writing once more and looked over to Blaine, almost in shock._

_"Blaine… you won't be able to do that now." He said, shaking his head. He seemed surprised that Blaine didn't already know this._

_"Why not?"_

_"Well… you've found your soul mate, so your body doesn't need the skill to stop commands anymore. Instead it focuses all of its attention on following the commands of the soul mate. If it doesn't get those commands, it looks for them elsewhere. It's an addiction, Blaine. It's not something you can just give up." The doctor ripped off the piece of paper he'd been scribbling on and got up to walk over to Blaine._

_"But what about the people who find their soul mates and it doesn't work out?"_

_"You'd be surprised how rare that actually is; it's usually something people tell themselves if they haven't found their soul mate yet or are having difficulties in their relationship. And those who are unfortunate enough to have it happen? They end up having a lot of therapy, a lot of medication and a really hard time."_

_"So, what do I do?" Blaine asked, biting his lip, still trying desperately to not cry._

_"Take these," the doctor handed a prescription to Blaine, "they should calm your body down for a few weeks while you get things sorted out. And talk to Kurt. If he's a good enough person, he'll understand, I'm sure."_

So that was how Blaine had ended up sitting in his classroom, trying – and failing – to make a list of different ways to approach Kurt and tell him that he needed to be more dominant, while his students – including Kurt – were copying down some information from the board. He had no idea how to even bring up the topic, or how Kurt would react. How was he supposed to tell his sixteen year old boyfriend that he needed to stop being so weak and to start controlling him; while also making sure that Blaine still had full control in his classroom?

Blaine chewed the end of his pen as he ran his eyes across his blank sheet of paper, waiting for inspiration, when he was distracted by a loud persistent coughing coming from the classroom. He looked up to see who it was and, before identifying them, he saw Kurt, holding a small piece of paper and flushing red before frowning intensely. Blaine placed his pen down and watched him for a few seconds in surprise. Kurt was a good student; he knew the rules, so Blaine was confused as to why he would be passing notes in his class, as he was so obviously doing.

Blaine sighed as he saw Kurt pick up his pen and go to write a note in return. He was in charge when it came to being in class, so he knew he was going to have to call Kurt out, but he desperately didn't want to. He considered for a few seconds whether he'd be able to get away with not saying anything until he noticed Wes, out of the corner of his eye, look at him, then at Kurt and back to him, clearly waiting for something to be said. Blaine sighed again – he had no choice now. If Wes saw him notice Kurt breaking the rules and he didn't say anything, it could completely undermine his position as a teacher.

"Mr Hummel," Blaine said sternly, his voice coming out stronger than he'd intended. Kurt jumped slightly and flushed an even deeper shade of red when he realised he'd been caught. "You know that passing notes is forbidden in my class?" Kurt slowly nodded. "Then I think you also know that anyone caught passing notes is required to read the note out to the class as punishment." Kurt flushed again as he nodded and looked back down to the note that was resting on his desk. Blaine waited for Kurt to move, but he didn't. "On your feet then please, Mr Hummel and read it aloud." Blaine said, trying to keep the strength in his voice without going overboard.

Kurt shakily got to his feet and gripped the note tightly between his hands. He looked down at it and then back up to Blaine, biting his lip.

"I-I don't think it's a good idea for me to read this out, sir."

"You should've thought about that before you broke the rules, Kurt." Blaine said softly. He hated himself at that moment, he hated the stupid rule and he hated whoever was passing notes to Kurt.

"Please don't make me," Kurt said with pleading eyes. Blaine's heart beat louder in his chest. Kurt wasn't even commanding him, like he could've done. He was asking. It made Blaine feel so much worse about what he had to do. He swallowed thickly as he gazed at Kurt, knowing that he was going to have to see this through now that they had the entire class staring at them both.

"If you don't read it out, I will." Blaine said clearly. Kurt looked back down at the note and Blaine could see his eyes filling with tears. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Kurt looked up at him and shook his head.

"No." Kurt said strongly.

"Kurt…" Blaine started talking, but Kurt had already dropped the note to his desk, grabbed his bag and was walking out.

"No!" Kurt repeated before leaving the classroom with a slam of the door. Blaine could feel the entire class' eyes on him, the air around him thick and making him feel incredibly self-conscious.

"Get back to work, please." Blaine said after a few seconds and one by one, each student's eyes moved from him, back to their papers and started working again.

As soon as he felt happy that the attention was not on him, Blaine got up and walked over to Kurt's desk, his intention being just to pack up the books that Kurt had left behind. At least, that was the main thing he was planning on doing. It had nothing to do with the note that was still lying on Kurt's desk, nothing at all.

Blaine reached Kurt's desk and started packing the books up, pretending to ignore the note that was lying there, half open, until he'd piled everything up neatly. He nonchalantly picked up the piece of paper and flipped it open to read it.

_Fuck me._

Blaine clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise he made, but it didn't work as a few students turned around to look at him. A million thoughts filled Blaine's mind as he realised why Kurt didn't want to read the note out. However, the reality of what the note actually meant made Blaine's body feel heavy and his mind swim. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Kurt was cheating on him. With another one of his students.

Blaine started stumbling blindly for the door. He had to talk to Kurt about this, _now_. Blaine remembered that he still had a classroom full of students just as his hand rested on the doorknob and he spun around to see them all staring at him in confusion.

"Uh… class… class dismissed!" He said quickly before yanking the door open, gripping the note in his hand and running along the hallway to find Kurt. Blaine headed straight for his dorm room, seeing as that was normally where Kurt went when he wanted to be alone and, sure enough, when Blaine rushed through Kurt's door without knocking, he was sitting on his bed, his face streaked with tears.

"What the fuck is this?" Blaine demanded, holding the note out to Kurt. It was a very confrontational way to start the conversation, he knew this, but as he'd been running along the corridor, he'd gotten increasingly angry. Angry at himself for not realising sooner that Kurt had been cheating on him, angry at the universe for not making the fact that they were soul mates important enough for this to not happen, and angry at Kurt, for doing it in the first place. So, when he'd arrived at Kurt's door, he was blinded by his anger and just wanted to yell, or hit something, or both. It was so _unfair._

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes and stayed silent. He bit his lip and dropped his head, trying to hide the fact that more tears were spilling out onto his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said in a small voice, "I should've told you." Blaine's heart jumped into his throat as Kurt spoke. He was right. Kurt had been cheating on him.

"You're damn right you should've told me, or maybe, just maybe, not fucking done it in the first place!" Blaine said angrily. "I just… I don't understand how you could _do_ this, Kurt! I don't get why you thought this was ok!" Kurt shook his head and let out a loud sob, his shoulders shaking with how upset he was.

"I didn't think you would be this mad…" Kurt said, wiping the tears from his face.

"You didn't think– You _cheated_ on me, Kurt! Why the fuck would I not get this mad?" Blaine yelled as Kurt's face shot up to look at him in shock.

"Y-you think I cheated on you?"

"Of course you did!" Blaine said, indignantly. "What am I supposed to think when I find out that another one of _my_ students has passed you a note saying, _fuck me_?" Blaine raised his voice and waved the note in the air angrily. It was bad enough that Kurt had cheated in the first place without him trying to lie about it. Kurt shook his head vigorously, his brow furrowed with worry.

"I-I didn't cheat on you…" Blaine paused and glared at Kurt, trying to work out if he was telling the truth or not.

"You didn't?" He asked incredulously.

"No, Blaine!" Kurt jumped up and stepped towards him, wrapping his hands around Blaine's forearms and gripping them tightly. "I'd never cheat on you - I love you, Blaine!" Kurt stood, unmoving, and waited for Blaine to respond. Blaine held the note out to him, his hands shaking again. He wasn't sure if it was from the withdrawal or because he was so upset, but he knew Kurt would think the latter so didn't focus on it too much.

"What is this then?" He asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why is someone giving you a note like this?" Kurt took the note from Blaine's hand and re-read it a few times before speaking.

"It… It's a trick." He sighed.

"What do you mean, it's a trick?" said Blaine. Kurt sighed once more and turned away from him, running his fingers through his hair. "Kurt," Blaine said, moving around Kurt so that he could look him in the eyes, "_what do you mean, it's a trick?_" Kurt looked back down at the note and closed his eyes tightly.

"I mean… someone knows about us, Blaine," Kurt huffed out. "They saw me dominate you that first time and they've, kind of, been blackmailing me for… things… saying that they'll tell everyone about us if I didn't do what they said." Blaine felt the blood rush to his ears as Kurt spoke, and lost his focus on the words. Someone knew. Someone knew and they clearly didn't intend to do anything good with the information. Blaine stepped back and flopped down onto Kurt's bed in shock. "I-I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry." Blaine looked up at Kurt and shook his head.

"I don't understand though," he frowned. "How does that lead to that note?" Kurt swallowed thickly.

"I guess they were trying to threaten me. To show me what they could do. Th-they passed it to me in class and then coughed loudly so you'd look up. I didn't realise why until you told me to stand up and read it aloud. It would've been a command, Blaine. From me to you. In front of everyone. To… to fuck me… In front of everyone." Kurt scrunched his eyes up again, trying to stop more tears from falling. "That's why I ran out, I couldn't… I couldn't do that to you!" Blaine suddenly felt terribly about bursting in on Kurt the way he had, making wild accusations without even thinking about an alternative, especially when Kurt had been trying to deal with this on his own. He jumped up and immediately pulled Kurt into his arms, wrapping them tightly around his shoulders, not caring about whether he needed to be submissive or not, just caring about comforting the boy he loved.

"Ssh," he soothed. "It's ok, don't cry baby, ssh." Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's hair. Kurt let out a few sobs and nuzzled Blaine's shoulder. In his mind, Blaine had so many more questions, but had to wait until Kurt had calmed down a little before asking them. He needed clear answers and he wasn't going to get them when Kurt was this upset. They stood like that for a few minutes until Kurt's sobs died away. It was only then that Blaine pulled away from him and ducked his head to look in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt?"

"Mmm?" Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine.

"Who was it?" Blaine ran his fingers along Kurt's biceps soothingly. Kurt bit his lip and looked away again. "You can tell me, I won't get mad, Kurt. I just need to know who's been blackmailing you." Kurt paused for another few seconds as he got up the courage to tell Blaine.

"Sebastian." He said in a small voice. Blaine sighed. It suddenly was all starting to make sense.

"That's why you gave up that solo." Kurt nodded. "Why didn't you tell me, Kurt?"

"Because I wanted to be a good dom. I thought that if I took charge of the situation, I could be what you needed me to be. I-I know it sounds stupid, but I did it for you, Blaine. I wanted to be so strong for you, but I've just messed it up even more." Blaine smiled gently and pulled Kurt back into his arms, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder. "I love you so much."

"It's ok," Blaine said, pressing a small kiss to the curve of Kurt's neck. "We'll work it out, don't worry." Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's back before adding, "I love you too."

He thought back to the advice the doctor had given him as he held tightly to his boyfriend. Kurt was trying so hard already; there was no way he could tell him to try harder, especially if Kurt trying so hard created so much mess. Blaine decided to wait a little while before talking to Kurt about his withdrawal symptoms, at least until the situation with Sebastian had blown over. A few more weeks wasn't going to make any difference when they had the rest of their lives ahead of them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, it's been 7 months, and I'm finally getting around to updating this. Firstly a huge apology for taking so long. Real life is, well, busy and not great at times and fantastic at others and it all just gets in the way really. Thank you, also, for every comment and everyone who sent me a message asking for updates. I know a lot of you thought you were pestering me, but you really weren't and I loved them and it might have taken me another 7 months to update if it wasn't for those updates.**

Sadly, my beta, persia_hime is extremely busy with school at the moment, so this is coming to you unchecked, but she's awesome and you should let her know.

To make up for the huge gap, this is a loooong chapter. I hope the gap until I post again isn't so long and I hope you'll still all be around if it is (heck I hope you're all still around now too).

I'm still getwhatyouwantorjustgetold on Tumblr, but I'm now also aslongastherearestarsaboveyo u on Tumblr - that's where I'll be posting updates of this and other fic thingies, so feel free to follow me at both or either for more of these crazy ramblings.

Anyway, you're all precious and I love you, so on with the show :D

"This isn't something I'm willing to change my mind about, Ku – _uh_ – Kurt." Blaine shivered and laughed gently as he felt Kurt's fingers dancing along the fabric of his underpants, teasing his balls. Kurt's weight shifted and Blaine could feel him crawl up his torso. The slight sheen of sweat on Blaine's forehead glimmered in the moonlight and Kurt smiled to see it. He'd been teasing Blaine for an hour now and he could tell it was driving him crazy. This was the perfect time to talk about this.

"You should," Kurt whispered directly into his ear, his breath hot and warm against him as he spoke. Blaine smiled and moved his hands to try and grope for Kurt, who quickly dodged away from him. "Uh-uh-uh," Kurt teased before returning to trailing his fingers lightly across Blaine's thighs, making them quiver with each touch.

"Kurt, Sebastian has been late for almost every class, not doing any work I've set him, being rude when he does show up; I have to do something about it." Blaine felt Kurt pause for a few seconds before carrying on with his light touches, only this time using his tongue. Blaine arched up into the touch almost instantly, gasping out an, "_oh_" in response as Kurt flicked his tongue over the soft skin on his inner thigh.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled against his skin, pressing light kisses on the cloth covering the base of his cock, "please just leave Sebastian alone. If you do anything about it, you know he'll tell people about us."

"No he won't, it'll be _f-fine_." Blaine responded evenly, his voice breaking on the last word as he tipped his head back and moaned when Kurt started hotly mouthing at the tip of his cock. Blaine felt Kurt's weight shift again so that he was sitting up.

"Of course he will," Kurt said, a small amount of anguish in his voice. "Why wouldn't he? After everything else he's done, he wouldn't think twice before exposing us. I can't believe you're arguing with me about this!"

"I'm not arguing with you Kurt. I'm just telling you that I have a job to do and I'm going to do it, ok?" Blaine paused for a second to see if he could hear a response from Kurt. When he heard silence he smiled, assuming that the matter was settled. "So," Blaine said, leaning up onto his elbows and turning his head to look at where he thought Kurt was sitting. "Why don't you come back over here and finish what you started?" Blaine said, wiggling his hips teasingly. He could hear Kurt breathing heavily for a few seconds before he heard the rustling of the sheets and a weight being lifted off of the bed.

"No." Kurt said quietly, causing Blaine to quickly tear off the blindfold which had been impairing his vision, in time to see Kurt about to leave the room.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine sat up quickly, making Kurt stop in his tracks. "What happened? Where are you going?" Kurt paused and turned back around towards him, a look of hurt in his eyes.

"You know, it was your idea to keep this a secret at school, not mine, and I've gone through hell and back trying to do that for you; trying to be a good dom… I can't believe after all of that, you'd just throw it all away so easily!" Blaine smiled gently and shuffled to the foot of the bed, trying to calm Kurt down at the same time as keeping his own breathing even.

"Kurt, it's fine," he said as he tried to reach out for Kurt, and coax him back to bed.

"No, Blaine," Kurt took a step away from him to show how serious he was. "It's not fine." Kurt chewed his lip, a look of concentration on his face. "…You know, I don't have to ask you about this, I could just tell you. I can make you do whatever I want you to." Blaine's eyes widened in shock as Kurt crossed his arms in defiance.

"And what, Kurt? I should be grateful that you're not just commanding me to do my job how you want me to?" Blaine watched Kurt fidget and avoid his eye contact for a second. "Come on, Kurt, I know you wouldn't really do that to me…" Kurt's jaw hardened and he looked Blaine directly in the eyes.

"Wouldn't I?" came Kurt's short response. "Just like you wouldn't act so flippantly with Sebastian after everything I've done to make sure you get what you want?" Blaine frowned and tipped his head in disappointment as Kurt walked towards him. Kurt leaned into Blaine and, although it confused him, he was certain Kurt was about to kiss him. Despite their argument, his need to come was very much there, and he quickly got excited as Kurt moved closer. His hands moved to graze along Kurt's tummy, but Kurt pulled away, pillow in hand, and headed for the bedroom door again.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked Kurt, who was now almost out of the door.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Kurt said in clipped tones. Blaine opened his mouth to question him when Kurt continued, "I really can't sleep next to you tonight feeling this angry," his voice dropped to give a command, "so you will sleep in here, and don't you dare even think about touching yourself." He glanced at Blaine's straining cock before turning to leave completely, slamming the door behind him.

Blaine flopped back down onto the mattress and sighed. He turned over slowly, trying to ignore his erection and his traitorous mind, filling his thoughts with images of all the things he wanted Kurt to do to him at that moment instead of arguing.

He spent the night failing to sleep, every slight movement reminding him of his ever present erection and need to come. The next morning, when his alarm went off, Blaine was still awake and sitting up, considering if the hour of sleep he managed to get throughout the night had meant he'd followed Kurt's order of sleeping in the bedroom. He decided to test it by slowly placing his feet on the floor, standing up and walking towards the door. Blaine couldn't feel any of the usual tightness in his chest whenever he even tried to disobey Kurt, so assumed that it was fine and slowly opened the bedroom door. He poked his head through to see if Kurt was awake and noticed that he was still asleep on the couch, so he tip-toed out of the bedroom, trying to get to the bathroom without waking Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt stirred just as Blaine's hand rested on the bathroom doorknob. Blaine slowly turned to face him and smiled, not sure if Kurt would still be angry at him or not.

"Morning." Blaine said, stepping towards Kurt tentatively. He looked like he'd had as little sleep as Blaine, although Blaine was certain that he looked a lot less adorable than Kurt did, whose hair was flopping over his face and his eyes were still half closed.

"Sleep well?" Kurt asked. He licked his lips briefly as he woke up more and Blaine had to do everything he could to ignore it and not think about what they'd look like wrapped around his cock.

"No." Blaine shook his head. "You?" Kurt shook his head in response and glanced over at Blaine, silently watching him grip the bathroom door handle enough that his knuckles were going white. He nibbled his lip and avoided Blaine's gaze for as long as he could before eventually looking up with a determination in his eyes.

"On your knees." Kurt commanded, standing up and walking over to Blaine, who obediently fell to the ground. Kurt stood behind him and knelt down, a small smile on his face when he noticed that Blaine was still hard. "Have you been like this all night?" He whispered, taking Blaine's hands in his own and placing them on Blaine's thighs, moving him into the position he wanted. He smiled more when Blaine nodded and turned his head to look at him, pleading. Blaine glanced away and looked at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them to a silent rhythm, trying to find something to focus on, something – anything – other than the feel of Kurt's soft touch, or the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck. Kurt reached a hand out and cupped Blaine's cock through his pants, tipping his head so that he could press a small, sweet kiss to his lips before moving his hand rhythmically, tightening his grip with every stroke.

"You can let go now, sweetheart," Kurt whispered and instantly Blaine's body started to convulse, shuddering and tensing repeatedly as Blaine fell backwards into Kurt's body. Blaine cried out, sobbing into the air and gripping Kurt's arm tightly as his cock pulsed continuously. Even once he'd finished coming, his body continued to tremble for a good few minutes until finally, finally, it relaxed and he was left with just the sound of his own breaths and the feel of Kurt's skin against his own to remind him of where he was and what had happened.

Blaine didn't move his head from Kurt's shoulder, his eyes shut tightly and his breathing uneven as Kurt reached around him and turned Blaine so that he was leaning forwards into Kurt's chest, letting Blaine come back to reality gradually.

"Kurt…" Blaine started to say eventually, shaking his head. "You-"

"-I love you." Kurt interrupted and smiled when Blaine dazedly glanced up at him. "I'm an idiot and I love you," he reiterated before shuffling towards Blaine and kissing him quickly on the lips. Blaine smiled with relief and exhaled as Kurt kissed him again.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled, kissing him once more. "I'm so sorry." Kurt started to kiss along Blaine's jaw. "I was so wrong," his hands sliding down along Blaine's torso, "I shouldn't have reacted like that," his lips now pressing underneath Blaine's ear, making him hum contently. "I shouldn't have said that I would just command you to do as I said," Kurt sat back up, "I'm sorry." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and tucking his head into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Thank you," he mumbled into Kurt's skin, tapping a few small kisses to Kurt's shoulder before letting Kurt sit back. Kurt smiled and watched Blaine for a few moments, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Blaine gazed back at him until it got too much and he laughed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine said, grinning.

"I said I was sorry…" Kurt said slowly.

"And?"

"And… _I_ apologised… so…" Kurt circled his hand as if Blaine would know what he was looking for. Blaine looked at him blankly, "… Don't you have anything you want to apologise for?" Blaine pulled back from him slightly. It had taken him a few minutes to get back to reality after such an intense orgasm, but now he was 100% there.

"Should I?"

"I've apologised to you, Blaine…"

"So, you think that because you apologised, I should do the same?"

"Yes, of course." Kurt frowned because this should have been obvious.

"No." Blaine shook his head resolutely.

"What?"

"I'm not apologising, Kurt," Blaine said, gripping Kurt's hips so that he could move him off of his lap. "I think what you're asking me to do isn't right and I'm not going to apologise for thinking that. I have a job to do and part of that job is to make sure that Sebastian knows that he can't carry on at Dalton acting the way he has been. You have to trust me that I can do that in a way that will still make sure that everything you've done hasn't gone to waste." Kurt paused for a few seconds, glaring at Blaine with a fire in his eyes.

"I can't believe you," Kurt mumbled as he pushed himself off of Blaine's lap and stood up. Blaine immediately stood up with him and placed his hand on Kurt's arm soothingly.

"Kurt…"

"No." Kurt pulled his arm away. "Do you want everyone to know about us, have you changed your mind about that?" Kurt asked, spinning on his heels to face Blaine.

"Well, no, but-"

"But nothing, Blaine. You said we'd work something out about Sebastian – find a way to deal with it – but we haven't done anything." Kurt turned back around and briskly walked to the bedroom. He tried to get changed as quickly as he could and didn't noticing Blaine standing in the doorway and watching him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine sighed, exasperated as Kurt tugged a shirt over his head.

"I'm going back to my dorm." Kurt said before grabbing his phone off of the dresser where he'd left it the night before.

"Don't you need to shower before school?"

"I'll shower there." Kurt said. He brushed past Blaine back into the front room and picked up his school bag. Blaine sighed loudly and spun around to follow him.

"You know, you're being really childish about this, Kurt. This is my _job_ that we're talking about!"

"And it's my life," Kurt said abruptly, on his way through the front door.

"I think you'll find it's _our_ life, Kurt!" Blaine yelled as Kurt walked out of the door and slammed it. "…Kurt?" Blaine called again, sighing loudly when he didn't get a response. He turned around and dropped down onto the couch, resting his head in his hands. He was so tired and confused. Had everyone just chosen to not tell him this was what being with your soul mate was really like, or was there something seriously wrong in their relationship that led to all of these problems? Blaine choked up with the thought of that second option as he huffed and let a tear fall to the floor before getting up and forcing himself to get ready for work, before he got any more upset.

***

Kurt tried to keep his breathing even as he walked into class later that day. It was the last class of the day and he hadn't spoken to Blaine at all since they'd argued that morning, so now he was feeling tired and moody. Blaine made a point of trying to smile at Kurt as he walked in, but being as stubborn as ever, Kurt didn't return the smile and instead marched past Blaine to his seat, without even acknowledging him. He heard Blaine let out a small sigh just as Kurt sat down in his seat and dug deep in his bag for the notebook he used for Blaine's lesson.

It didn't take long for Kurt to notice that Sebastian was, as per usual, missing from the start of the lesson. He hoped that he was ill and not late, or maybe he could be off for a dentist's appointment. Anything except for late.

Unfortunately, Kurt was to be disappointed as approximately ten minutes later, just as Blaine was collecting the assignments set from the previous lesson, the door shot open with enough force that it created a loud bang on the wall, and Sebastian strode in. Blaine turned from where he had been standing discussing the assignment with another student and watched as Sebastian nonchalantly walked to his seat.

"Good afternoon Mr Smythe, so good of you to join us," Blaine commented, his eyebrows raised in surprise at how brash Sebastian was with his rebellion. Blaine had encountered other students who misbehaved; lazy, entitled kids who thought that because their parents were rich, they were set for life. However Sebastian was the worst, whether it was because of his brashness, or because no-one else at the school seemed to want to do anything about him, he was definitely the worst, and it made Blaine more determined to show him the error of his ways.

Kurt's eyes watched them both warily, as Sebastian tensed his jaw and tipped his head back cockily, clearly looking down his nose at Blaine.

"I figured I should at least come along for your sake, Mr Anderson," Sebastian smirked, "teach you how to be a real man." Silence spread throughout the room quickly as everyone focussed on Blaine to see how he would react and, although he could only see the back of his head, Kurt could imagine the look that Blaine had on his face.

"Get out of my class," Blaine said with fierce determination as he glared at Sebastian and pointed to the door.

"Make me." Sebastian returned and flicked his gaze to Kurt and back. He knew that he was pushing them; teasing them in front of the entire class. Kurt could see in Sebastian's expression that he didn't really care what Blaine did now, he just wanted to see what Kurt would do, if anything.

Kurt's heart pounded as Blaine took a step towards Sebastian, not aggressively, anything but aggressively (Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine knew how to be aggressive even if he wanted to), but certainly with authority and definitely with some kind of intent. Before he knew what he was doing, Kurt found he was on his feet and yelling – practically growling - at Blaine to stop. Blaine spun on his heels to turn and look at him and, despite himself, Kurt continued.

"Leave him alone and walk away," he commanded, trying to ignore how Sebastian crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat with a self-satisfied smirk as soon as he did. Blaine stared directly into his eyes for a few seconds, before glancing down at his feet, watching them shuffling along the floor as he tried desperately to stop them moving. Not in front of the class, he couldn't follow a command in front of the class.

He glanced back up at Kurt with a pained look in his eyes - a mixture of hurt and pleading - and it was only then that Kurt even realised what he'd done. He'd never felt the pain of disobeying an order, but Blaine had once described it to him; the tightness in his chest that would be the first thing, until it spread throughout his body in the form of pins and needles, except the pins and needles would get gradually worse, until it felt more like knives instead of pins. Then, accompanying that would be such an extreme feeling of light-headedness that Blaine would feel like he was falling, falling into the command that he'd been given, even if he wasn't moving at all. If he could fight that feeling without just letting go and allowing himself to follow the command, it would slowly start to die away, but normally by that point, he followed and just let himself feel the bittersweet release of obeying a command he disagreed with.

He was so, so determined to not follow this order, that he was going through all of that and Kurt could see it in his eyes; the pain, the light-headedness, the fight for release. Blaine didn't take his eyes off of Kurt, trying to hold everything in except for his silent pleas. It was then, after the adrenaline of commanding Blaine had stopped rushing around his body, that Kurt realised how wrong he'd just been.

"Stop," Kurt whispered to Blaine, quietly enough for no-one else to hear him. "Just stop." He watched as Blaine's body physically relaxed and he took a few deep breaths, collecting himself.

"Sebastian, leave my classroom now," Blaine said, not taking his eyes off of Kurt. "And Mr Hummel, you can return to your seat." Blaine walked forwards and past Kurt as Sebastian shuffled to his feet, swinging his bag back over his shoulder and leaving the classroom with a slam of the door. Just as he left, Blaine turned back to Kurt and said, "I'd like to see you after class please, Kurt," before returning to the session.

Kurt spent the rest of the lesson feeling so anxious, which was unusual for a dom. It wasn't in his nature to feel anxious, but he had no idea what Blaine was going to say to him now, and so he had a lot of reasons to feel anxious. The lesson dragged and, as the minutes ticked by, the sick feeling of guilt built up inside of him until he felt like he couldn't contain it. Finally – _finally_ – the bell rang for the end of the lesson and everyone rushed out as quickly as they could leaving only Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt started packing his books into his bag slowly, hoping to draw out the time when they would have to talk. As he did, Blaine crossed the room and closed the door, locking it and pulling down the blind for the window (_if only we'd remembered to do that the first time, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess_, Kurt thought to himself when he noticed it). Kurt took a deep breath and walked to the front where Blaine was now standing, wiping the board of the work from that day.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt offered to Blaine's back. "I know I shouldn't have done that. I think I knew when I was doing it, but I just couldn't control myself." Kurt paused and watched Blaine finish what he was doing and waited for Blaine to say something – anything. Blaine sighed and placed the eraser back in its place at the bottom of the board. Kurt noticed that his hand was shaking intensely. Damn, he really was angry.

"Do you know what it's like for me in this school, Kurt? An entire school full of dominants - dominants who think they have a right to a free ride no less - and there's me. A sub who's trying to teach these kids how to live their lives and have the authority to have them trust in me. Do you know how it feels to know that my being able to do that, to make a difference with them, rests solely on the fact that they don't know my marking?" Kurt frowned and shuffled his feet slightly, feeling ashamed of himself.

"It's not like you're some weak sub, Blaine. You're strong and you're a good teacher."

"But that would change if they knew who I was, Kurt. Completely change. I've seen it happen. I've seen sub teachers here and sure the kids listen in the class, but as soon as their back is turned they are a laughing stock, nothing they say really goes _in_. The worst thing is I know I'm lucky. I know that 50, 30, even just 10 years ago, things were different for subs. We couldn't get jobs or give our opinions on the things that counted. We were expected to just serve our doms and that was that. It is because of things like what happened today that it took so long for that to change, because really, why on earth should anyone pay attention to a sub when they can so easily be forced to do something by someone else, right? Why don't we just get completely written out of the equation because we're just there to serve you doms, huh?" Blaine paused for a few seconds to breathe deeply because he was close to tears and he didn't want to get worse.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I understand that you're upset-"

"You don't understand, Kurt. You couldn't possibly understand what it's like to be underestimated for something insignificant, something you can't control."

"Of course I do," Kurt responded, suddenly looking Blaine straight in the eyes where he'd been avoiding it previously. "Until I turned sixteen, everyone assumed I was a sub. Everyone thought there was no way I could have the strength of mind to be a dom and everyone treated me like it. Even my Dad, and he didn't mean to, he just didn't know otherwise. It was the generation he grew up in. So don't tell me that I don't understand because I do, Blaine, I do." Kurt could see Blaine was still breathing heavily, so stepped forwards and placed his hands on Blaine's chest to try and help him calm down. Blaine dropped his head and held Kurt's hand, focussing on his name to try and centre himself. He thought about how desperate he was to find his soul mate before they met. He considered whether he'd still be as desperate if he knew how difficult this was going to be.

"Maybe I could do something to stop it happening again?" Kurt said, speaking quietly. "Maybe… maybe I could command you to not pay any attention to my commands in class in the future – would that work?" Blaine huffed out a breath and laughed gently. Kurt was so, so young.

"Kurt," Blaine started, looking up at him and trying to think of how to explain this, "I have to be able to trust you. I have to know that you aren't going to do this again, but someday, I might need you to. There may be some crazy time when I need you to take charge of me and if you've already told me to ignore you, you won't be able to do what you need to do." Kurt nodded in understanding and bit his lip as Blaine continued. "Plus the idea is _trust_, Kurt. How can I trust you to do what you need to if there's no chance of you messing that up?" Kurt smiled. Blaine had a point.

"You know this won't happen again, though?" Kurt said and when Blaine didn't answer, instead raised a shaking hand to brush a hair out of Kurt's face, he balled his fists up, wrinkling Blaine's shirt in the process. "Blaine," Kurt said, searching Blaine's eyes, "it won't happen again." Blaine still didn't move, or speak. "What can I do, Blaine? What do you need from me to make this better?"

Blaine took a deep breath, glancing down at Kurt's fists gripping his shirt before looking back up at Kurt.

"I just… I need you, Kurt. I just need you."

Kurt's eyes flicked over to the door and back at Blaine; Blaine, whose golden eyes were staring up at him, so bare and wanting that it was almost painful to see; Blaine, who had hurt so much before that he just needed to be able to trust, to let go and feel safe with someone; Blaine, his soul mate.

"You sure that door is locked?" Kurt asked quietly and Blaine grinned, exhaling quickly when he said, "_yes_."

Kurt nodded and reached for Blaine's tie nervously. Blaine smiled to himself when he realised that Kurt was still nervous about this kind of thing. He tugged at it a little too harshly, yanking at Blaine's neck for a second before managing to finally get it off and not noticing how quickly Blaine had grown hard, just from that.

"Turn around," Kurt said, clearing his throat as Blaine did what he was told. Almost immediately, Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt over his head and his arms behind the back of his head. He wrapped the tie around his wrists, gently binding them. Blaine felt Kurt's warmth move in closer behind him and start untucking his shirt slowly, teasingly, before pushing his hands underneath the fabric and running them along Blaine's back. Blaine started at Kurt's touch, his hands just slightly cooler than Blaine's back, but still enough to make him shiver, or maybe it was the anticipation.

"Tell me you need me," Kurt stepped forwards and whispered into Blaine's ear, reaching round to undo his belt and zipper at the same time.

"I need you," Blaine whispered, cursing how gentle Kurt was being. He almost wanted to shake him, to get it through to Kurt that he could be rougher – that he needed rougher. Blaine's thoughts were cut off by Kurt pushing him forwards so that his chest was flat to the desk and his ass high in the air. He felt Kurt calmly run his hand, palm flat, down it, before tugging his pants down to his thighs and repeating the action. Blaine's breaths were quickly coming faster, making it nearly uncomfortable for him, as Kurt's other hand was pressing him down into the desk, not giving him enough room to take full breaths.

Kurt moved his hand to run along the crack of Blaine's ass, pausing when he grazed his thumb against Blaine's hole. Blaine felt him cup his cheeks, moving them so that he could see the pinkness of Blaine's hole. He let out a shuddering breath as his thumb grazed against it once more and noticed Blaine push back slightly in response.

"Where's the lube?" Kurt asked, completely distracted by the sight of Blaine bent over in front of him.

"In my bag."

Kurt reached to Blaine's bag with a quick command to not move and dug around in it until he found his small bottle of lube and a condom. He stood back up and watched Blaine, tied and waiting for him. If they didn't have lives to live, he was pretty certain he could stay there just watching him. Kurt pressed a small kiss in between Blaine's shoulder blades before sitting back and upending the bottle of lube, watching as he squeezed it and the liquid ran over Blaine's ass, trailing in between his cheeks and down to his balls. He moved his thumb closer to the hole, circling it until Blaine started to whine in want before pushing it further in until he eventually reached the knuckle.

Kurt quickly changed to his index finger and added another, insatiable for the feel of Blaine surrounding him and of taking Blaine apart so methodically. It was only when he had three fingers fully inside of Blaine that he stopped moving and watched instead. He couldn't deny that Blaine had a way of making being fingered look much hotter than it should have looked and seeing his pale skin starkly contrasting Blaine's, made Kurt stop in his tracks.

"_Kurt_… please…" Kurt heard Blaine's voice call out from beneath him. He instinctively bent forwards, moving as close to Blaine's ear as possible.

"Did I tell you, you could speak?" Kurt growled.

"You didn't tell me I couldn't speak," Blaine cheekily responded.

"Well then, Mr Anderson," Kurt said, trying not to laugh and, in retaliation, bending his fingers, hoping to graze Blaine's prostate as he did. The way Blaine gasped and squirmed confirmed to him that he'd succeeded, "you can speak when spoken to and only then, do you understand?" Blaine nodded, his mouth slack, and his heart racing.

Kurt sat back and stared at his fingers inside of Blaine again. He blushed at what he was going to have to do next and was thankful that Blaine didn't see it. Now was not a time for weakness. He'd looked up a few things online that were supposed to help him exert his dominance. He'd planned to try this when they were somewhere a little more private, but Blaine had said he needed him and Kurt knew exactly what that meant – strength, commanding, _dominance_. He twisted his fingers and bent them again, making Blaine squirm once more before pulling them out.

"Do you want my cock?" Kurt brashly asked Blaine, who didn't respond straight away. "I _said_, do you want my cock, sub?" Blaine took a deep breath and held it as soon as Kurt spoke.

"No?" He said quietly. "Not if you're going to use my marking in a derogatory way." _Oh_. Kurt stepped back. He hadn't expected that.

"I'm so sorry," he said instantly, snapping out of it. He bent over and pressed another small kiss onto Blaine's back, running his hands soothingly along his hips. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Blaine laughed gently and turned his head as best as he could to see Kurt.

"It's fine, don't worry," he smiled easily, "it just… does the opposite of turn me on." Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin and knew what to do. He moved towards his ear again and darkly whispered, "and who said that what turns you on is_my_ concern, Anderson?" Blaine's eyes widened for a second before he grinned.

"I love you." He quickly whispered before Kurt moved away.

"I don't believe I told you, you could speak yet." Kurt murmured and playfully slapped one of Blaine's ass cheeks in punishment, the smacking sound echoing around the empty room. Blaine whimpered and pressed his forehead against the desk, closing his eyes and trying to breathe through the pain, while also very aware of how hard he was. Kurt unbuckled his own pants and let them drop to the ground, stepping out of them so they wouldn't hinder his movement. He moved his hand to grip his cock and pressed it against Blaine's hole, barely moving in at all. "Now," he said with as much authority as he could muster when he was certain to come any second, "do you want my cock?"

"Yes."

"_Sir_." Kurt commanded.

"Yes, sir." Kurt pulled away for a second to roll the condom on and re-cover himself in lube before returning to Blaine and starting to push in, making sure to breathe deeply to hold off on coming so soon.

"Tell me you need me again," Kurt said, pushing into Blaine slowly. Blaine took a few deep breaths before answering.

"I need you, Kurt – _oh_!" Blaine cried out as Kurt pulled out and thrust quickly back in again once. As soon as he'd managed to get a hold of the tingling sensation it caused, Kurt repeated the action a few times, gripping Blaine tightly around the hips to hold him in place.

"Just know," Kurt said as Blaine pushed back towards him wantonly, "your orgasm is secondary to mine. Always. You have to earn the right to come, do you understand?" Blaine nodded as best he could with Kurt still thrusting into him, gradually growing fiercer with each thrust. "You look so beautiful like this," Kurt sighed, holding open Blaine's cheeks to watch as he thrust into him. "_Ungh_, so beautiful." Kurt tipped his head back and groaned loudly. Kurt looked down at Blaine who was so much quieter than usual and saw that he was biting his lip to stop from making a sound, trying desperately to obey when he wanted so much to scream out.

Kurt paused and reached around to grip Blaine's cock tightly, but kept his hand still. "I could make you come in a second, couldn't I?" Blaine nodded quickly. "Well you can't." Kurt said promptly, and teased Blaine further by starting to roll his hips slowly so that Blaine's cock was pushing into the circle of Kurt's hand. As he did, Blaine started taking deep breaths, needing to come so badly that he was close to sobbing.

"Do you want to come?" Kurt asked, getting to the brink of orgasm.

"Yes sir, _yes_." Blaine nodded his head furiously.

"Do you trust me to let you come?" Kurt scowled, not stopping his thrusts. Blaine didn't answer, swallowing air and concentrating too hard on following Kurt's order to not come. Kurt thrust harder to encourage Blaine to answer. "I said, _do you trust me to let you come_?" He focussed on Blaine who was only just able to nod. At that, Kurt shuddered and started to tip over the edge, gripping Blaine's cock tighter as his body tensed.

"Come Blaine, _come_!" Kurt cried out, shutting his eyes tightly as waves upon waves of pleasure rushed through him, not knowing if Blaine had even heard his order until he relaxed over his back and felt Blaine breathing – even, relieved, relaxed. "Shit," Kurt whispered, reaching up to tug the tie off of Blaine's wrists. Blaine's arms just fell and he made no effort to move them. _Protect, comfort_, Kurt's mind reminded him and he used the last of his energy to pry himself away from Blaine, remove his condom, clean the come from Blaine's desk, and help Blaine to move onto his back, allowing Kurt to slide beside him, and pull him in for a hug.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt," Blaine laughed, "that was incredible." Kurt laughed timidly, almost embarrassed at the compliment before falling silent for a few moments. He tried to catch his breath as his mind whirred into action, taking in everything that had happened that day.

"I can't do this still Blaine," Kurt said quietly after a while. "I need us to tell people what we are; I'm not hiding this anymore." Blaine breathed deeply and silently for a few moments before eventually speaking.

"Fine," Blaine nodded. "I guess it's only a matter of time with Sebastian knowing anyway." Blaine sighed again, shutting his eyes and wishing they could relish in this moment for longer before bringing real life back into the equation. "I'll come up with a plan."

"No." Kurt said instantly. "I'm the one who's supposed to be in charge of this relationship, so that's what I should do." Blaine bit his lip and tipped his head so he could look at Kurt. He had to admit he wasn't certain if it was the right idea to let Kurt do that, but he had to rely on him and maybe, after being dominated nearly perfectly, Kurt could be exactly what he needed. Blaine simply nodded and kissed Kurt, mumbling an, I love you onto his lips before curling up so he could rest.

"Nope," Kurt said, wriggling away from him, "I need to sleep in a bed, let's go up to my dorm." Blaine, still dazed from his orgasm, nodded and allowed himself to be dressed and dragged away, not noticing the continued vibrations that ran through his hands.


End file.
